kingdom hearts: beyond the stars
by hypn0s
Summary: shadows creep around the worlds, hearts are in danger, their champion is missing, the maidens are in peril and the wicked join, all seems lost...or it is? with Juniper as the new keybearer, Naruto as her magician and danny as the knight who knows...
1. prologue

_hello people, it is i! hypn0s! bringging you all my new story, kingdom hearts:beyond the stars, and for those who feel giddy, i give you no one, neither two, but four chapters, not counting the prologue, this is a story i been working before 'outcast' so you can expect more lenght and work on this one, but that doesn't mean i'm going to forget outcast, no way! i wil work on outcast at the same time as beyond the stars, i will take more time in making the fights scenes, so you can expect long updates when i do, usually of two chapters or one long chapter._

_as for this story i'll give you a preview of the main characters, naruto uzumaki (duh!) danny phantom, and juniper lee._

_so without any delay i give you the prologue!_

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS: BEYOND THE STARS**

**PROLOGUE:**

"He must be exiled!"

"He can't remain here anymore!"

"Itachi is after him! He will not last a day outside, he must stay!"

"He is a monster! He must be cast away!"

"Exile the most powerful Jinchuuriki around, we can't! Is like making another orochimaru!!"

"He failed his mission!"

"Then cast all the team away, they failed too you blockhead!"

"Have some reasoning people, exile him would look like an act of treason!"

"Then assassinate him! Send someone to do it!"

"No! Not again, we will not permit another itachi on our hands! We don't know if in the end his dead will break the seal!"

"What do you mean another itachi horuma!!"

That and many other discussions were part of the now chaotic council of konoha, which was called after the failure of the 'sasuke retrieval' mission, which ended in four of the five members of the team on the hospital, one that had escaped the hospital because he was bored, and was now on the ventilation shafts of the council room, hearing all what was happening.

"I will not allow it, as hokage I can't allow exile of a shinobi, more of someone who is being look up as an example by many children, last thing we need is a morale drop like this, he is gaining the people for crying out loud! You want to damage it like nothing!" the kid on the shaft smiled, granny was sticking up for him.

"I'm agreed, although his grow must be stopped she is right, last thing we need is a morale drop, and more with half of the shinobi eyes lay on him and his growth, the deflection of sasuke uchiha has already caused it, we can't have another orochimaru on our hands, and more with sasuke being that orochimaru" horuma snapped, looking at the members of the council in the eyes.

"and to add he has back up of the princess of the land of snow and the people of wave on his back, he has some serious political and financial back up, we can't risk and embargo, and more with the eyes of the daimyo set on jiraiya-sama new apprentice" a member of the civil member spoke, the only of that faction to back naruto up.

"true…but he is a shinobi…shinobi are expendable" a man with bandages on his face and only one arm spoke, "just like you danzo, don't forget he has enough power on his fingertips to level the village if we give him reasons, like horuma and other said, we don't want a worse orochimaru, one that doesn't need and army to destroy the village" hiashi hyuuga snapped.

"But he is growing stronger at an alarming rate, the fact he can control a semi diluted version of Kyuubi's chakra is proof enough, your nephew was victim of that power" another civil council men spoke.

"he asked for it, as for that, I would rather have a Jinchuuriki with part of his power on control that one that can set them loose in a crack of emotions" hiashi stated again, "true…let's put to vote this…anyone…"

"No one will vote anything! He is a shinobi under my command; any disciplinary actions will be dealt and given by me, and he hasn't done anything wrong, you don't order me, no one in this room but me order the shinobi, now get out of my sight! This lost of time is over!" tsunade, the fifth hokage snapped as she stormed away, followed by the sole civil supporter of naruto, horuma and the shinobi council, leaving only the civil council.

"Danzo…make sure it looks like an accident…of him and anyone who supports the brat" an elder stated as he left with the rest, danzo smirked at that, and had already some people ready for it.

In the shaft, naruto looked in panic at the scene, it was too much, it was all because of him, and people were in danger for his fault.

With that in mind he made a decision that would be linked by many more decisions around the worlds.

_In the mist of the night, the ninja know as naruto uzumaki left, knocking both guards there, taking his stuff and leaving, becoming a missing-nin to protect those precious to him._

As he dashed trough the night, following the road to the closer navy port, he wondered how people would take the news of his departure…

Why he should care, they would be better without him, safer.

Now there was the subject on where to go.

"Well…I heard amegakure has a nice weather this time of the year"

* * *

yes i know short prologue, but hey! i compensate with what's coming ahead, so read, review please and please no flames (not that i have recieve one yet)

ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

_i'm back with chapter 1, right after the prologue, the introduction is already done in the prologue, so let's get this rolling!_

**CHAPTER 1: NOBLE REASONS**

"Ah-mah, I don't know, it is safe…I mean not that I'm grateful about it, but why me? You could do it without risking your own neck!" a girl of at least fourteen years old, with long black hair with a single magenta stripe on it, brown eyes with tanned skin and some freckles in her face, a green jacket with red shoulder and elbows, a black midriff shirt under her clothes with a strange dragonfly/orchid emblem in red, blue jeans with a black belt and a silver buckle in the shape of the yin yang symbol, brown boots, and a strange leather bracelet placed on her left wrist, which had several rune like designs around it and three huge pink gems in them asked to an elderly woman clad in a single purple dress with dark purple flower like designs in them.

"June, I'm too old for it, it has to be you, besides think of the possibilities of it" the woman called 'ah-mah' said.

"ah-mah, I know is a one in a lifetime opportunity but…why the elders want me to be subjected to it, after all the work of the Te xuan ze means getting stuck here until and heir takes its place, why I'm getting some leeway in that stuff?" June asked, walking with ah-mah trough some corridors.

"June…to be honest I do not know exactly, only a handful of Te xuan ze had been given such opportunity, and it always related something among the world fate in it, like retrieving a dangerous magical artifact or stopping a very powerful magical being, in either case you should be honored June, those Te xuan ze live free and able to come and go of orchid bay as they pleased" ah-mah stated with a small proud smile, making June chuckle slightly.

"Guess your right, but something smells fishy, and ain't these five millennium old hall corridors that need some cleaning about four millenniums ago"

"True, but try not to point that out okay?" June nodded with a giggle as she and ah-mah arrived to a pair of double steel doors in silver.

"This is as far as I can go June, the rest goes on you June" ah-mah said as the doors opened, sighing June made it into the now blinding light behind the doors, which closed when she stepped in.

"Good luck Juniper" ah-mah whispered as she went to her home, there was some packing to do for June, knowing her, first chance she could get she would go out to see the world, and that's why she had something specially for her.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!!" konoha shook as their fifth hokage let an earth shattering scream, and for reasons they spared, about at eight in the morning, both guards who were in the east gates had reported that naruto uzumaki had knocked them, and left the village, direction anywhere but there, reasons unknown.

Of course those reasons were soon found out on a small pair of sheets of paper found on his apartment.

Currently tsunade had gathered naruto's friends and their sensei's, on one of the hospital rooms where neji and chouji were in because of their wounds during the mission about a week and a half ago.

Of course the reactions were expected, sakura and hinata broke, sakura muttering about all in her life slipping away and hinata cursing her shyness at not talking to naruto, kiba called him coward, while shikamaru sighed a troublesome, shino just narrowed his eyes, knowing there was more behind that, chouji stopped eating, neji just remained silent, ino cursed the mission all over, while Lee cried rivers and tenten tried to console hinata sobbing.

"I know you might want to know why he left" tsunade began as she glanced at the geninn and chuninn, along with their sensei, kakashi seemed devastated after the news.

"well…I think I might have a reason, an ANBU of trust went to his home after the news, and found these sheets of paper that are called the 'naruto reports' written in his own letter, I read the last two entries, the ones he made before he left, and they kinda intrigue me" she said as she held the two pieces of paper in her hands in front of the geninn, with a look of them she understood their petition.

'Read them'

Nodding she took one of the sheets numbered '12' and began to read.

_What I feared came true, sasuke forsake us for power, damn that jerk, he thinks more on his stupid revenge that in his own friends, not that I blame him, his last encounter with his brother send him to the hospital and I got to look for granny just to see my crush glomp him._

_Why I can't get her attention, a kiss? A hug? Can't she see every time she does that she kills my heart a little! But who am I to judge, I'm doing exactly the same she is doing to me, and someone is suffering for it, maybe worse that me, that I do not know until she confronts me, I know one day she will, I will wait patiently for that day._

_But what now bothers me is the mark on Sasuke's neck, that thing that corrupts his heart further, sending him into a downward spiral onto darkness, further and further, plunging and rotting his heart and soul further, but I know there is always salvation, where is darkness there is light, I know I can save him, to bring him into the light, but I must persevere._

_I'm no seal master, but that mark on his neck…that's no seal, I know, I got one of my own, I have seen the explosive tags seals, and I know that the mark is not a seal, is something more…something darker._

_I can't come to a conclusion until I know more on how that thing was made, until that I can only assume, I just hope my assumptions are wrong, or the seal kakashi-sensei put on him would only be an egg shell to retain such rotten power._

_I fear I have little time now, I know I will go in the mission, to save his sorry ass, in fact I bet all on it, but I fear the outcome, success or failure I do not know, but I know this, both will end bad for me…how do I know?_

_Simple, the elders always find a way to frame me._

_I hope I don't cross any fan girl of his while I drag his sorry ass back home, but that's just a wish…_

"…okay…that was…interesting" kiba said as he eyed all in the room, hinata was calm, considering naruto on his 'report' had acknowledge that someone care in the way he care for sakura, knew it was a girl, and would wait for her confrontation, that enough was sufficient to calm her down, but not sakura who was on another fit of sobs.

"_Rules said shinobi don't show emotions…but now…screw the rules" _kiba thought as he saw the jouninn somber expression.

The fact of him knowing the outcome of the battle aftermath kinda trouble all, including those related in the mission, but right now that was a far thought as he saw the fifth hokage take the last sheet and take a deep breath, which should be hard for her considering how close she was to naruto.

_I knew it! I knew it! I knew the elders were behind my torment since day one, I had my suspicious, I believe the civil council would be behind it, but they never had the guts to do so, they fear my power and what can do if let out of control by me, but the elders, what they have to loose, not their lives, they had live long enough to see enough and to take chances, they fear me, they know what I can do because they have seen it on others with lesser powers that mine, gaara is a prime example of it._

_But that is not what irks me, something more darker is on those wrinkled faces and aged brains, they mentioned not to have 'another itachi' on their hands, which means they have some relation with what happened to Sasuke's clan and why itachi killed them, 'test his power' yeah right, I'll never buy that lie, there is more deep within the rabbit's hole, I just need to plunge deeper…_

_But I can't, not with what that one eyed one armed mummy is going to do to me…to my precious ones, I have no choice, in order to safe guard them, I must forsake all which I believe, forsake my homes, shatter the vision my friends had of me, of and invincible force that held against no one, I'm not invincible, but neither the elders, I will return, and they will have to answer many things when I do so._

_I left behind me my home, my dreams, my pride, my friends…sakura is going to be devastated, sasuke defection was enough to break her, me leaving…who knows what it my do to her, but I know she is strong, she just needs to believe in herself, I can't have her as a girlfriend, but I can have her as a sister, and as her unofficial brother, I believe in her strength, in the resolution of her heart._

_Hinata…poor thing, I know she looks for me, and she will be the worse to bear, my heart aches for her, but I can't be with her, I'm a rat, she is an angel, it would never work, her clan would never let it happen, they would hurt her to stop it, brand her if necessary like neji to cast her away of me, I care for her so much, that much if I have to break her heart to keep her safe, then so be it that way…I'm sorry my angel._

_Granny, kakashi-sensei, iruka-sensei, all those I have in my heart, the simple thought of never seeing them causes it to ache more, but is for the best, that elder and mummy man, the civil council, they are linked somehow, old man hokage knew how, but took that knowledge to the grave along with snake guy arms, I can't bear to know they might get hurt because of me, sure itachi is looking for me, but I will not run, I will fight if so, he might be a prodigy, but he is still a human, and every human has a weakness, mine is my friends, his? Well I just got to fight him and find out, maybe poking his eyes or using lemon citrus might help, who knows?_

_Note to self: obtain and use lemon citrus and liquid pepper next time I cross paths with sasuke._

_Second note to self: make sure to carry extra ramen to the trip._

_Third note to self: leave a goodbye card for everyone with my theory about Sasuke's mark and what might have occurred the night the uchiha clan got killed._

_Fourth note to self: buy a notebook, individual paper sheets are troublesome, I lost all my freaking reports, with the exception of the last two._

The group chuckled at the last note, but then frowned at the information, those letters were already incriminating enough to send all the elders with ibiki, but what danzo and a fourth elder were planning…hurting them, hurting him, that might explains why he left, unlike sasuke who did it for power, naruto did it for love of his friends, like he wrote, he cares enough for them to let them be hurt if he can do something about it.

Shikamaru found himself intrigued by the information, naruto seemed to wrote his deeper thoughts on those 'naruto reports' why? maybe a way to keep a record of important things, the events seemed to be separated a week at least, and the fact he held in high regard both sakura and hinata tell how much he cared for he girls, after all sakura might have been the first permanent female influence on his life.

Sighing, tsunade folded the two sheets of paper and put it in her pockets, glancing at the group, that was in deep thought of what had been read, naruto had took actions, why not her?

"okay brats, I'm not taking chances this time, with the exception of chouji, neji and kiba, every single person in this room, with the exception of me will go after the brat, I'm not going to let him go without a fight!" tsunade said as the geninn nodded.

"And what about you lady tsunade?" kurenai asked, "me? I'm going to do something sensei should have done a long time ago" with that tsunade left the room, slamming the door behind her, and taking the doorknob with her.

"…you know" neji began, "I don't want to be in the shoes of the elders now" all nodded at his logic, that was going to be the most one sided battle since a drunk Lee attacked a flu sick neji.

* * *

Darkness that was what surrounded him in that moment, darkness and no more.

He opened his eyes, and only darkness he saw, not even beyond his own nose he could see, that was bad already, but he couldn't see neither the end of that everlasting darkness.

He wanted to get out, out of that darkness, to be free, to get out of that darkness that enveloped him, his hands curled into fists, he wanted to get out and nothing would stop him…

"_You are a freak fentom, a ghost and a human!"_

"_He is more than that, he is a hero!"_

"_He is a monster!"_

"_MY BABY AIN'T A MONSTER!"_

"_I'm sorry son, I truly am, I should have know"_

"_Danny run!"_

"_What are those things?"_

"_Those aren't ghosts!"_

"_They took tucker!!"_

"_Those are GIW!"_

"_What is happening?"_

"_The sky! Is black!"_

"_He beat Danny!"_

"_MOM, DAD! JAZZ!"_

"_**Give in, nothingness awaits you"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

He had run, and fast, he had dashed at top speed since he left konoha, using and showing off how much his legendary stamina held, and so far it had paid off well enough, because he was in the very border of the land of fire, to be exact in the capital of the land of fire, where the daimyo castle stood proudly, and with his elite guard with him, his twelve elite shinobi guard.

Shrugging that fact, he began to walk onto the commercial sector, like in his lost reports; he needed a notebook, and individual paper sheets don't work well to gather info.

Something he had learned with the pervert sage jiraiya was that writing took much stress, hell he could write a book with the accumulated stress on his shoulders, of course the problem was the topic.

He knew he needed some heavy duty book, the one that was made exclusive to shinobi only, and was designed to withstand all, from rain to snow, aging and many other stuff, he had the munny for it, after all he had raided those two guards and stole all their munny and weapons, which were better that his, he knew he was given low quality equipment, but desperate moments called for desperate measures back in konoha, and he needed the gear.

But now, he was free, a missing-nin, a ninja for hire if necessary, of course he never slashed his headband like many missing-nin do, that headband meant much to him to damage it like that, very much.

Looking around he saw a miscellaneous store, one made for shinobi only, smiling in approval he went into the store, not noticing the pair of dogs with konoha headbands around their necks, who looked at each other before poofing away.

_In konoha:_

In konoha things were not even glancing to good, panic spread all over the village when the words 'naruto' and 'leave the village' were mentioned, to those believing that they might do a parade for his deflection were now jaw slacked when at least a dozen of chuninn to ANBU teams demanded his retrieval mission, the last thing they needed is to have the other geninn team hospitalize like last time, of course tsunade had assure them that four jouninn were going for him, that enough was sufficient to calm them, but not the villagers.

On a higher note, the elders were now with and angry ibiki, in what many ANBU guards described as his 'ugly side' for newbie's it was enough incitation to never leave or betray someone ibiki held in high regard, like danzo was learning right in that instant.

But of course all news had some bad note, this one was the elders last ditch effort to tarnish naruto name, by revealing his secret…

"WERE SO FREAKING SCREW!!"

The fact that came of kiba inuzuka, who had lost his father against kyuubi was enough to make all know one thing, resented ninja with unlimited power was equal to a nice mess up, and so it wasn't odd to see him, neji and chouji standing and ready to go on the mission, even though tsunade was threaten them to crush them like flies.

"okay guys, kakashi dogs found naruto on the fire land capital" tsunade began, making all go eye wide, "no way, that place is at least five days on foot and two and a half for ninjas, how he made it there that fast?" kiba asked, gaping at the simple idea of him covering that distance in such a short time.

"Well duh, kyuubi has to do something in it, I mean no person can be that hyper" ino said, only to glance at Rock Lee, "although there is the exception to the rule" she muttered loud enough to all to hear.

"naruto had always high chakra and stamina, the day he was born the ANBU guarding him said that he had and abnormally big chakra pool and stamina, if his wails for eight hours were clue enough" kakashi said, being him that ANBU at that time.

"So…how we are going to cover all that distance, we are not chakra nor stamina freaks like him!" sakura snapped, making tsunade sigh, "simple, we are using a method the fourth used to cut distance" she said as she lifted a blanket on a wall, revealing a very intricate seal on the wall, that covered all that part of the wall.

"this is the fourth ridiculously big jutsu-formula, used on his kunai for his signature technique, of course this one is for transport of goods and people in long distances, rather used in battle, each hokage is given the hand seals which differ with the hand seals used to the thunder god, with this you will go to him, and bring him back, kakashi copy my hand signs" tsunade commanded as she showed to kakashi sharingan eye the set of hand seals, "I'll use this jutsu to send you all there, bring him without any battle involve, but knowing him and his reasons that is going to be hard, do so and please don't mess up!" she said as she made the hand seals and slammed her hand in the wall.

In what seemed yellow bolts that struck the assemble shinobi, they vanished at the same time, "I hope they don't mix things ups, but with kiba…oh who I'm kidding, naruto is going to be berserk when he finds them"

* * *

"**Juniper Kim Lee"** the voice was enough to freak June; the fact the room was pitch white made it weirder, and freakier, didn't help at all.

"**You must do what your forefathers did once"**

The fact the voice sounded so…not so cool made her wary, this was getting weird, what she had got herself into.

"**The keyblade war must begging anew" **

When the words 'war' reached her ears she panicked, there was nothing mentioning her staring a war, that wasn't in the job offer!

"**Give into the darkness"**

With that June screamed as a black light surrounded her, burning her, like molten steel raining over her, gritting her teeth she glared at the ceiling, knowing they were watching her.

"Never…no war…nothing…of…DARKNESS!"

_So you choose this path then?_

Her eyes snapped open, looking around she saw she wasn't anymore in the white room, but in some sort of black void with a stained glass for floor, the floor had the image of a boy with blond spiky hair, whisker marks, blue azure eyes, dress in a eyesore orange clothes, holding an odd knife/dagger, looking determined at the sky, around the figure circles with faces of all sorts, and behind him the shadow of what seemed a fox, but with yellow eyes.

_So much to do…so little time_

June eyes darted around as she looked for the source of the voice, so far tough luck in that.

_Take your time, don't be afraid…_

She actually scowled at that, her? Afraid!? Yeah right!

_Walk onto the light, can you do so?_

She was at a lost by the mysterious voice request, of course she could walk, and even into some freaking light beam that came of the pitch black sky.

Doing so June began to advance at the light, and reached with leisure, like the voice said, she could take her time.

Soon, out of the floor of the platform, three pedestals rose up, each sporting something, a sword, a shield and a staff, rising and eyebrow at that, June looked up, not even believing what was happening.

_Power lies dormant, give it shape, and choose wisely…_

Blinking in surprise June approached at the closes weapon, the sword, and took it.

_The power of the warrior, unlimited strength, a power to destroy, this is the power you want?_

June actually blinked, the freaking sword had dual nature, that was something she never expected, and more since she had great power.

Seeing that she had power to spare, she put the weapon back, and went then to the shield, and took it.

_The power of the guardian, a shield to protect, and a shield to deflect all, this is the power you seek?_

Again with the dual nature, June sighed as she put the shield back, and went for the staff, grasping it in her hands.

_The power of the mage, untold wisdom, a staff of wonders and ruins, this is the power you seek?_

Seeing that at least this one didn't promise to send all away, or destroy all, she took it completely.

_Now you must give something in return_

That was new to her, exchange equivalence perhaps, sighing the pointed the sword, and nodded, she had enough power, a little less wouldn't be bad in the end.

Seeing how the three platforms crumbled, June felt how the staff, in a flash of light occupied her dominant hand, in that moment she felt…odd, powerful, but odd.

_Don't be afraid, because you hold the mightiest weapon of them all_

June by now was having a headache, but sighed as she saw how several glasses like platforms formed and linked the platform she was with another on the other side.

Sighing at the sight, June dashed at the glass like staircase, and made it to the next platform, which was more like the other one, but in this one it featured a boy with black hair, blue sky eyes, and dress in a black jumpsuit that looked futuristic, some sort of mixture of shield/sword in green neon and made of several hexagons, coming out of a strange wristband in silver with a green neon ring around it.

June advanced around, seeing and odd chest in red with several yellow runes like decorations around it, she had read of them before, strange chests without any lock, but that only with slight taps they can be open.

Testing that theory out, June tapped slightly the chest two times, and this one opened to her, letting a smile marks her lips she checked the contents, to nearly have a heart attack, inside the chest was a green pouch, with three different kinds of pockets, the first had several slots for vial like things, the second was wider, and had space for three wide something, the last pocket kinda freaked her out, because it was literally bottomless, she had dream to find something like that, but what shocked her was still inside the chest.

A small vial in blue, and floating on a bubbling liquid, held by a single brown cork was a small green like star, now that was new to her, "wow, healing potions, I thought these were banded in orchid" June muttered as she tied her pouch behind her, and the vial on one of the holes of the first pocket.

Soon she turned around, and her eyes widened, out of the ground, three small like black pools of pure darkness formed, and out of them three creatures came out, small in size, at least half her height, pitch black bodies with small claw like hands, with odd legs and twitching antennas, what caught her attention was the lack of any other facial structure besides their eyes, those expressionless yellow eyes.

Seeing that they lunged at her, June called forth her new weapon, and attacked, blocking the first attack of the odd creature, she pushed it away, sending it away out of the platform, a second attacked, just to be slashed by Juniper fast sweep, using the momentum, she spun around at the last creature, which got decimated by the attack.

Landing by the force of the attack in the middle of the platform, she saw herself surrounded by a dozen of those things, letting a sigh out of her lips, June dashed at the first creature, who lunged a her, making a stab motion with her staff, that creature was decimated, seeing he wasn't alone in his charge, June swung her weapon at her right, dispelling a second creature, then swung it at her left, dispelling a third, jumping above a fourth creature, she landed gracefully and swung her weapon at the thing, decimating it and all in its way, which was two more, another one lunged at her, just to meet her punch, which send him away.

She smirked at that, only to her eyes widen when the platform was filled by the creatures, gaping at the sheer number, she steeled for the attack, weapon in hand…

Of course she would have charged if the weapon was still there, and then panicked when they began to advance at her.

_Don't be afraid, because you hold the mightiest weapon of them all_

How that voice dare to say that to her, when she was the one unarmed and outnumbered!

_Remember, the closer to the light you get, the larger your shadow becomes_

She was getting annoyed by the voice cryptic talk…that was when the creatures assumed her face!

_But don't fear, because you are not alone in this crusade, you will help he who will open the door_

June backed as the creatures took small steps to her, only to stop when she saw she was on the ledge of the platform.

_You are his support, his rescue; help him restore balance, you who defy orders and heritage…_

June had no other choice, she jumped when the creatures lunged at her, if she was going to fall, then she would take those who follow her with her.

_Be strong…keybearer…_

* * *

Kiba blinked once, not believing they had actually traveled in the legendary way the fourth hokage once did during the wars; of course it would have been so cool if they hadn't realize of the side effects of that.

"OH MY GOD!"

"KAMI MIGHTY WHY!?"

"MY YOUTHFUL CLOTHES!"

"HOLY! HINATA YOU LOOK GOOD ON MY CLOTHES!"

Yep, the whole group had switched clothes while on the trip, kiba ended up with shino's clothes, all of them, including glasses, shino had ended with kiba's clothes, and akamaru perched on his head, hinata was dress like ino, ino was dress like hinata, sakura was stumbling with tenten clothes, specially her pants, while tenten tried to cover her legs because of sakura shorts, shikamaru was actually staring at his baggy attire, courtesy of chouji, while chouji was having a bad time in not breaking Shikamaru's clothes because they were smaller that his.

"My skin! It burns!" of course all turned to laugh at the other two predicament, rock lee was dress like neji, a shocked expression on his face, while neji was screaming like a little girl because he was dress like Rock Lee, screaming that it was burning his skin.

"Gimme my mask gai!" sakura turned so fast that nearly broke her spine, a glimpse of kakashi uncovered face was still a goal for team 7, but immediately she covered her eyes at the sight of her sensei clad in maito gai jumpsuit, such man also clad in kakashi clothes, of course the laugh came of asuma and kurenai predicament, asuma was clad in kurenai clothes, looking horrified since her makeup was also in him, while kurenai looked sick with a his usual stick of cancer in her lips.

"no one…will ever know this…" kakashi muttered as he pushed gai, asuma and kurenai near a cover in the room and changed, of course the geninn didn't want to, well all but hinata, who was begging ino to change with her, "if naruto sees you like that he is bound to come back like a love sick puppy…no offense akamaru" so said pup yipped as he nuzzle on shino's already large afro, the fact he never covered his puff like spiky hair made the ninken day.

"So…now where?" chouji asked, "I think we should look for and orange spot…like the one that is walking near us now!" tenten pointed outside, making the entire group gap when naruto passed, with two books on his hands.

Then they noticed the room where they came was a small shack, in the middle of the woods of the capital of the land of fire.

The group nodded as they exited the shack, and trailed the dense blond.

"Hey…" kakashi said as he saw the shack empty, and him in his clothes anew, "where everybody went?"

* * *

Naruto hummed a happy tone, satisfied by his buy, two excellent books, a small notebook to write, with at least five hundred pages, true big but functional, and it didn't weight as much as he believe, a chakra pen, which used chakra instead of ink to write, and a strange book that he bought for five munny named the magindex, some sort of super old guide to spells, magic.

Sure he would have snorted, but then he remembered he got a fox on his belly, and oh yeah, he walks on water.

Coming near a clearing, he stopped and opened his magindex, getting a slight cut in the process, and letting a small drop of blood fall on the blank page.

Grunting at that, he saw in utter amazement later how the blood began to spread around, becoming letters, blood red fresh letters that became black, the first page had his name on the very top, along with something called 'mage grade' shrugging that he passed to the second page, seeing how more letters came out by art of magic itself, describing something, with nothing to loose, and maybe inspiration for his story to be spark by the letters, he began to read.

_Magic, unlike chakra, magic is pure spiritual energy, used to control the forces of nature, unlike chakra, magic requires less concentration, but a vast amount of that energy because the spells are ten times more powerful that chakra based techniques, thus ten times more demanding in energy, of course a chakra user can keep on using magic and chakra, but must note the differences of the power on both, spiritual energy used on a ninja jutsu has more power behind it, but more drain to the user, physical energy whoever has less kick on a jutsu, but allows more uses, both energy combined make balance for the use of jutsus, but magic, being an extension of spirituality of the user requires spiritual energy rather physical, the path to become a great mage is hard, and long, but the rewards are great at the end of each path, work hard, work honestly, short cuts are for cheaters, be faithful._

_Yen Sid._

Naruto gaped at that introduction, and the name of the possible author, then flipped the next page, seeing and exercise to use spiritual energy, seeing it was similar to chakra molding, skipped the page, but made a mental note to see it later if something was wrong, and then found it, the first spell he found.

_Thunder, the basic thunder spell uses either the fingers of the user or an object to direct a powerful bolt of energy out of the sky or out of the tips of the finger or object use at a target, this spell is both multi target and single target, it can be aimed to a single or multiple objectives, further training of this spell unlocks the next stage of the spell, thundara, and its last and most powerful stage thundaga, use on a dry land, and not while standing on water._

Naruto grinded at that, now that was cool, seeing the instructions of the spell in the page, he proceed to try it out, and seeing that it was safer to use it while using and object, he decided to use his kunai to be that object.

Of course when he stood up, he felt a blunt pain on his neck, and as he began to stumble, around, he saw the figure of ten people.

"Kuso…" then he faded.

_Five minutes later:_

Naruto woke up, still in the same clearing, looking at the…fourteen figures?

As his sight became clearer, he let out a growl of annoyance, they had followed him somehow, which was not cool at all.

"Hey, you woke up dropout" naruto didn't knew if to growl or to laugh of neji's clothes, "he-he….ha…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" by obvious reasons he chose the later.

"Shut up" neji growled at naruto, "you look so good neji…so (snort) youthful!" naruto said as she cracked up in laughter, the rest laughing of that.

"I see you are awake naruto" naruto laughter actually became bitter as he heard his sensei behind him, and lift him up by the ropes naruto realize he had around him, "let me go kakashi, I had my reasons!" naruto snarled, kicking everywhere in a vane effort to struggle out of his sensei grip, so far no luck.

"no can do naruto, orders of the hokage herself, this time this mission will be successful, I'm not letting another precious people go away" kakashi said, "then you must know why I left moron" naruto snapped.

"Baka! You think I'm going to let you go like sasuke? No way! You're my brother, and I'm not letting you go!" sakura snapped as she glared at naruto, who snarled worse at the geninn.

"Dammit all you to hell blockheads! Can't you see I'm doing this for you good?"

"No…you are just hurting yourself" shino said, "wrong…as long I'm in konoha those elders will hunt me down, and all who is with me!"

"lady tsunade is dealing with that now, please stop struggling or I'll use a genjutsu" kurenai threaten, "do it and you'll have to sleep with an eye open for the rest of your life!" naruto threaten back, making the genjutsu mistress back off, she like any jouninn knew that when naruto threaten like that, was for a reason.

"Please…naruto…just give up" hinata begged, trying to use Ino's clothes on her favor, of course naruto noted this and blushed, _"I can't believe it! Is working!" _hinata though in glee.

Naruto in that moment sighed, "I'm sorry" he whispered as he stared at hinata.

**BAMM!!**

No one believe their eyes, hinata flew away because naruto kicked her in the chin, the force of the impact made kakashi loose grip on naruto, who made a somersault on the copy cat ninja.

Naruto then landed behind kakashi, and saw his kunai near his stuff, still using the surprise as factor, he dashed at his stuff, and launched at his own kunai, which sharp edge was exposed, cutting his hand binds, and in a fluid move he had untie himself, grabbed his kunai and backpack, along with his magindex.

"sorry guys, but there is no way in hell I'm coming back, not until I'm sure all has cool down" naruto said as he saw hinata fall, shock etched in her face, "you want me? Come and get me" naruto snarled as he pointed the kunai at the sky.

The four jouninn then dashed at him, kurenai actually angry at him, for attacking hinata in such a low way, 'like sasuke' would do she believe.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes, and focused, feeling and odd sensation of power push a lot of Kyuubi's chakra and replace his own chakra, opening his eyes, he led a roar as he shouted his attack.

"Thunder!!"

**CRACK!!**

**BOOM!!**

Neji and shino saw how naruto actually called for the thunders, and four bolts of lighting came down at their sensei's striking them in light speed, faster that any know thunder, and leaving later four twitching and surely unconscious jouninn.

Naruto by his own part stared at the fallen jouninn, then at his kunai, and grinded, "cool"

"Not so cool like this baka" kiba said as he attacked while spinning at great speed, becoming a grey tornado, seeing that a sky thunder wouldn't work, naruto this time aimed his kunai at kiba approaching form, "thunder!"

**BOOM!**

Yet again defying odds and many natural laws, naruto produced a thunder bolt out of the kunai tip, which impacted on kiba, and shocked him, landing on the ground, twitching.

"…he can't do that on all of us" shino reasoned as the rest charged at him, noticing of course naruto's grin, and seeing in sheer panic as naruto dashed at them and gave a leap to cover more distance, "thunder!"

**KABOOM!**

The single thunder that moment had split into eight, and struck each geninn cleanly, letting them unconscious and twitching, naruto sighed at that, they had to follow him, and this was the result, well at least he is an amateur and didn't knew more spells, or more powerful versions of thunder, or that would have ended on another way.

Sighing he turned around, just to see a huge black vortex on the ground, and he nearly fell on it, "whoa…that was a close one" he muttered, and then he heard fast foot steps.

"NARUTO!" he turned in sheer panic when he saw hinata lunge at him like a wolf does to a rabbit, her palms coated in chakra met his chest, and made him stumble on the dark vortex, without thinking he in reflex tried to grab on something, only to grab on hinata's, who was shocked at the thing she had pushed naruto into, and because of it, both fell into the portal, which got close after swallowing them, at the same time, several individual portals formed for the fallen shinobi, and swallowed them too.

Near some trees, hidden by the shadows, a figure clad in a black trench coat with hood covering all his face just sighed, he hoped that sora thanked him that, the blond remind him so much of sora.

* * *

"Ugh…my head…and my back" he groaned as he tried to stand up, feeling a large weight on his back, then he was able to push that weight away, and saw where he was, an old mansion, and old run in mansion, surely the lobby of the mansion, with a grunt he turned what was on him.

"Hey watch it dude!" turning in sheer shock, he stared at a girl, which was on his back recently rise up, dusting her clothes off and glaring at him.

For once Danny fentom was at a lost, there he was with a girl which was hot, and was on his back…and he had toss her away, atta first impression.

"Sorry…" Danny said as he stood up, dusting his clothes off, and sighing, "name's Danny fentom, sorry for tossing you off"

"Nah…past in the past, name's Juniper Lee, call me June though, now where the heck are we?" June asked as she looked around the ruined mansion, and then stared at Danny, specially his clothes.

He was dress in what seemed to be a skin hugging t-shirt in black, with a white collar, and a white unzipped vest on, a strange DP emblem in white on his shirt, what seemed to be white baggy like gloves with a black metallic pad on the outer side of the glove, and of course she noted the silver bracelet only on his right hand, black pants with and utility belt on in white, white padded knee section with shin height white boots with black soils, what caught her attention was the pitch black spiky hair and blue azure eyes he had.

Just like in the stained glass thingy in that weird world.

"Ugh…my head" June groaned as she grasped her head in annoyance and some pain, but eventually passed off.

Looking around she just sighed at the sight of the ruined mansion, of course the place looked like if had seen better days, like her right now.

Seeing that the dark haired boy was staring at her oddly, like expecting some clearing, she cleared her throat, and motioned him to her, "okay, I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours, with luck maybe both link and we can figure out how we made it here, deal?" she said as she extended her hand to Danny.

"Deal…but trust me my story ain't fairy tales"

"Go figures…"

* * *

Naruto kept falling onto the darkness hole, looking around, he saw that hinata was fast on his trial, and looked mad, and when hinata looks mad…well he doesn't know.

"Naruto! Come back here! I just want to help you!" hinata shouted.

"Damn no woman! Last time a girl told me that I ended up with a cracked skull!"

"damn it you dense as a brick moron, I just want a snuggle!" she shouted as she made swim like motions to get to him, he like all orphan who knew squat on how to swim, made sloppy moves to get away of the love struck girl.

"I had to fall in love of the only fan girl I had!" naruto shouted in desperation as hinata finally latched into him and shoved his head onto her already developed chest, "now I got you!" she exclaimed proudly as one hand went to her ninja pouch, seeking some wire, she was going to bind him, and then punch his chin, he after all owes her for the kick on her own chin.

Hinata in desperation pulled something else, a pair of handcuffs, with a tag that said 'for naughty chouji' of course she blushed deep red, and so naruto as he lifted his gaze of her bust.

"Uh…I didn't see anything" he said, "see what?" she stated as she put the handcuffs on the pouch, "let me go!!" he said again as he pushed hinata away, there she lost it.

"You freaking ungrateful moron! I'm trying to save you, and you repay me with a kick in the chin!"

"I did it to protect you! Didn't you read my report!?"

"I give a freaking peanut about that, I don't need your protection, I need your goddamn love! Now come here and kiss me!"

"Your crazy woman!" naruto shouted as he 'swim' away of hinata, "DAMN IT NARUTO! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MINE, AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD!"

"THAT'S WHAT WORRIES ME!!"

Of course neither noticed the light at the end of the tunnel…

* * *

"…okay, I'm freaked" June said as she stared at Danny, his story was wicked, and had sense, in a way, he was a half ghost due to and accident in his home lab, with those powers he became a hero on his home as his alter ego Danny phantom, fighting ghosts, pretty much what she did on her home, but something truly shocked her.

During a mission where and asteroid nearly destroyed his home, he stopped it, but in the process he revealed his identity, causing his enemies, namely the Guys In White to attack him, and nearly killed him, but his family and friends had saved him, only to fall in a portal of darkness, ending there with June.

She of course had told him her history, how she had became a Te xuan ze, a guardian, protecting a world no human had seen, how she was bounded to her city by a barrier, cursed forever to stay there, unable to enjoy the outside world, her failures on the men department, which he didn't understood why she told him, after all they barely knew each other, and of course the reasons she ended up there, and of course the words that rung more on both of them, keyblade war.

"So…what now?" Danny asked, "Well, is getting dark, we better stay here, rest and then find where we are" June said as she opened the door, seeing the dusk now sky, and the clouds that threaten a rain, "we can't do much, and if I think more I think I'll get a headache…" of course she never noticed two figures falling at top speed until…

**BAMM!!**

"DAMMIT NARUTO! YOU AND YOUR STUPID MORALITY! I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR MORALITY OUT!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" June had stopped dead on her tracks when something fell of the sky, rose dust and shouts of anger and pain came out of it.

Soon the dust settle off, showing two kids, a boy in orange clothes and a girl in purple, with indigo short hair and pupiless pearl like eyes, chocking the blond.

"Hinata stop it!"

"Hell no! I'm going to beat some sense in that thick skull of yours like you did to my cousin, you're going to understand! You're going to crush for me dammit! I have a freaking crush for you! Love me you lovable jerk!!"

"…I feel that headache coming"

* * *

_hello! there is chapter uno of this epic story, i know showing four chapters in a row is kinda rushed, but not if you consider kingdom hearts is a long story, and requires work, a lot of work, so while i work on the next chapters with time._

_now time for some bio._

_juniper Kim Lee: a fourteen years old girl of orchid bay, guardian know as the Te Xuan Ze, she is given overhuman strenght, agility and reflexes, along with a long lis of magic artifacts she can use whenever she wants, as a teenager she is rebellious, and defies mostly any authority, but respects her grandmother and former Te Xuan Ze, jasmine 'ah-mah' Lee._

_Danny fentom: a fourteen years old boy of amity park, a halfa by accident know as danny phantom or his other nickname 'inviso-bill' his ghost powers are a result of an accident on his parents lab, who have dedicated all their life to hunt ghosts (there the reason he keeps that a secret) just a handful know of his dual identity, and help him fight ghosts._

_Naruto Uzumaki: a twelve years old boy, a ninja of konoha, the hidden village by the leaves, and jailer of the kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, he is by far the strongest leaf geninn, yet he is hated because of his status as jailer, there the reason he acts as a goodball, but he smart as any other person, he just fakes it._

_that's all for this chapter, now for the next update._

_ja ne!_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

_here is the next chapter of this four combo, enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 2: TEAMWORK! THAT IS THE KEY…SORT OF**

"_itachi…kisame, I got a mission for you two" _a voice sounded from what seemed to be a hologram, coming out of a ring, which belonged to no one else but to itachi uchiha, the most powerful uchiha alive, since he killed all his clan in a night, and in many fan girl way of seeing it a hot bad boy, clad in a black robe with high collar with red cloud all over it, with black hair with a small ponytail visible to some people who looked well enough, and an odd pair or red eyes with three black coma like dots inside his red iris.

Besides him was no one else but kisame Hoshigaki, one of the formed seven swordsmen of mist, clad in the same attire that itachi, with blue skin and shark like face, blue hair that defy gravity by standing upwards, and a sword like bundle on his back.

"yes leader" itachi said as he looked at the holographic projection of their leader, and the fact he had the last set of mythical bloodline trait eyes, the rinnegan made itachi wary, his sharingan was useless against him, but he even knew that he wasn't invincible, someone out there was stronger that leader, stronger that madara…stronger that kyuubi, he knew it, his heart yell it at his ears.

"_The kyuubi has left this world"_

"Say what? How the hell we are suppose to keep the plan on with the brat death" kisame asked, "not that kisame, he LEFT, as he actually left the world, going to another" itachi said, making kisame mutter and 'smartass' under his breath.

"_indeed…he left in a portal of darkness, his powers increased by and ancient book in which he is learning the most ancient and most powerful elemental manipulation abilities…magic" _

"…okay I'm not buying that crap" kisame snapped with a 'yeah right!' look, "Kisame, you must realize that there are forces bigger in this and another worlds, stronger that any shinobi this world has ever produced" itachi said with a hint of annoyance on his partner ignorance.

"Okay I'll buy that, but if the brat is in another world…how we are going to get there, is not like we know the thunder god technique, or a portal magically pops out behind me"

Soon a grey portal popped out behind kisame, who freaked out at that, "uh…a hot chick is going to pop out behind me and ask me to spend the night with her and her twin sister in their mansion" he said, expecting the same, but nothing happened, "go figures…"

"_Enough of that foolishness, that portal was made by your rings, they are made of a special material that enables mutiworlds traveling, and pinpoints the location of any tailed beast or jailer in any close world, and makes a portal to such world, now go!"_

Nodding, the two S-class criminals went at the portal, "uh…you think if I try again…"

"No kisame, it won't happen" itachi said as he pushed the shark man into the portal, and he followed suit.

"Ugh…I swore I hear a sexy man's voice…and here to think I could ask him if he could stay with me and my twin sisters" a super hot girl said as she passed trough the pass itachi and kisame were before.

Kinda funny right?

* * *

It took a while, but finally June and Danny were able to break hinata of squeezing naruto's brains out, or her punching his teeth down his throat.

But what had really taken time was to make both speak; after all they seemed to trust them more that both of them trusted their enemies.

It had taken a lot of coax of Danny and June, but in the end both naruto and hinata began to talk…

"Guys…I'm going to explore the place, June would you fill me up later? Thanks!" Danny said fast, making June pout as he left the mansion, June actually sighed, maybe he felt better at night, being half ghost and all that…

"Okay guys…I'm all ears, what's your story?" she asked, "you'll tell us yours right?" naruto asked, "Sure, I'll even tell Danny's own, short of course, now spit it, why that girl tried to turn your neck into a toothpick?" June asked, "well…it goes like this, my village hates me because I jail a monster, the nine tailed fox, who attacked twelve years ago, he was sealed by the fourth hokage, and in turn screw my life for twelve years, I live, became ninja, had dreams, beat some stuck up prodigies egos off, made a lot of friends, all was well…until the moron of sasuke had to screw all off!" naruto snarled, making June sigh.

"sasuke is the last member of his clan, which was murdered by his own brother" hinata said as she took naruto's hand in hers and squeeze it, if something she had learn of his escape and possible no return was to seize the moment, shyness and her father can go to hell for all she cares, she has more things to worry about.

"the mission went wrong…eventually naruto fought sasuke, and he lost, his sensei picked him up and returned to konoha, while sasuke had left prior to his sensei arrival…then I think a day ago, naruto left, leaving two pieces of paper that were written in his letter, and told about the involvement in ending his life and of all close to him, that's why he left, to protect us…" hinata said.

"And you follow him because…" June asked, "first as orders, lady hokage would be dammed to let naruto outside, and more without protection of his own, second he is to us our precious people, he stuck for us, we stuck for him, third…I think it relates something among the lines of lady hokage beating the elders so hard to turn their bones dust and then sending them with ibiki" hinata said with a slight smile.

"We? You said we? Where the rest?" June asked again, "don't know, naruto fought against us using a seal-less lighting jutsu, then a dark portal opened on his feet, he avoid it…and uh…he-he" hinata chuckled nervously.

"You gentle fist me down to the hole woman!"

"Out of love!"

"Love? Damn it! Kiss me! Hug me! Bind me! Hell I accept groping but you gentle fist me instead, all would have better than that!"

"You made thunders rain of the sky! You knocked four jouninn and all the geninn in one move, I was desperate dammit!"

"Then why you didn't do anything to be with me before, maybe that could have been avoided"

"Guys…"

"I was shy okay…hell I'm trying hard not to shutter now! Just for you to notice me!"

"Well the clothes help a lot now you know?"

"Guys"

"I was scared!"

"Of that grown up version of neji? Oh come on!"

"He is my father!"

"He has the whole hokage monument buried up to his…"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?" both geninn shouted, only to stare at June, some odd weapon in her right hand, the weapon was a big key, the hand guard was a huge white square, covering a red grip, a peculiar keychain hung of the chain, a tube that surely was the blade, and a crown like dent with two star like edges on the crown edges, the whole tube and dent was in platinum color like, and a small red ring was above the hand guard and linking it with the tube/blade.

"Look" June said as she motioned the duo to look around, only to their eyes to get wide at the sight, the very same creatures that attacked June, she noted, had them surround them.

"What…are those things?" naruto questioned as he stood up, gripping his kunai and pushing hinata behind him, he had a bad feeling on those dark humanoid bug like freaks.

One of those things was ready to lunge at them, just to be sliced by a green blade like thing, sighing in relief; June saw how Danny had arrived, his eyes shinning green radioactive neon, and his left hand smoking green, "found anything Danny?" June asked, "a train station, tell you later after we waste these punks!"

"now you are talking my language!" naruto shouted as he took a battle stance on June's right, Danny taking June's left, and a strange energy shield coming out of his right bracelet.

The shield had the basic round shape, but had also sprouting out of it, right above Danny's right hand what seemed to be a green blade, all the green shield/blade was made in green, and hexagons.

"Let's dance!" June shouted as she dashed at the first two creatures, both things leaping at her, swinging her comical weapon, she saw how those things turned black smoke, and left away a strange heart like energy thing.

Looking behind her she saw in panic as two creatures dashed at her, "thunder" just to be vaporized by three bolts of energy, looking she saw naruto grinding, "got you back June!" he exclaimed as he swung his kunai at a creature head, dispelling it, and ducked as two things attacked at him.

Both creatures fused with the floor, freaking June and naruto, then passed right under naruto feet, and emerged, too shocked to do something, naruto just stared at the claws made their way to him…

Only to a green beam to blind him…sort off.

Looking around, he saw Danny who had swung his shield blade and was now pushing a thing away, "and I got yours buddy" he said as he eyes then turned cobalt blue, and actually shot and ice beam at the thing, freezing it, then smashing it with his shield.

"That was so cool" naruto muttered to a proud Danny, who ducked when two things came at him, both he never saw the one behind him…

**BAMM!**

Danny stared in amazement as hinata palmed the creature behind him, dispelling it, what freak him out was the fact that her face was surrounded by veins, "and I'll cover yours Danny…I hope the same of you Juniper, naruto" hinata said as she assumed her family fighting style.

"time to level the odds" June said as she dashed at a creature formation, giving a somersault leap at them, she slashed the first one, then spun and beheaded a second creature, a third came at her, just to be punched by the key like weapon guard, hard, a fourth and a fifth tried to flank her and jumped, just to her to jump high, making both creatures crash and then in a easy swing she had dispose of both of them.

Covering her eyes, three creatures in front of her were blasted away by naruto, who then aimed his kunai at a creature formation, and let a thunder soar at the dashing formation, dispelling it, he ducked then as another creature came in, only to be palmed away by hinata, who without even looking back side step of a creature lunge, and tapping two fingers in the creature skull, vanished, then bending backwards she left two dashing creatures that tried to flank her, and let them crash, giving naruto and easy shot at the creatures.

Both ninjas eyes widened as two creatures emerged from down their feet, and jumped at them, just to both creatures to be bashed to the ground by Danny, who landed near both ninjas and grinded, "check this out" he said as he pointed his shield at the creatures, soon the green shield produced three more blades, and then detached of Danny's wrist, and Danny with a cocky grin threw the shield at the creatures around them, the shield cut down the remaining five creatures down, and then vanished in a flick of light, only to reappear on Danny's wrist, as it was before it grew the extra blades.

June sighed as she saw that no more of those things came for them, "well…we know we can kick butt big time!" naruto exclaimed as he hugged hinata and spun her happily, Danny shook his head as his shield vanished, and looked at June, and her singular weapon, "what? You got an energy shield and you shoot rays out of your eyes?" she exclaimed.

"At least my weapons are not comical" he said innocently, "comical? Let's see how comical when I bash your head with it!"

"What were those creatures?" hinata wondered, "dunno…but I met them before…when I…gave shape to my untapped power" June exclaimed as she swung her weapon, "anyway, you say something about a train Danny, spit it out!"

"Okay June, sheez, there is a train station near here, there is an odd train wagon there, the ticket cost 800 munny each person!" Danny exclaimed.

"well…I have 5000 munny on my name, I kinda mug those two guards when I left konoha" naruto confessed with a blush, "I got…" hinata wandered as she looked for the pouch again, and found a small purse, with just…

"Ino is broke I just have 100 munny!" hinata exclaimed with a cascade of tears on her eyes, she had before some 6000 munny, and that was just her weekly allowance.

"well, mom and dad gave me 1200 munny, jazz 600 munny and tucker and Sam gave me 200 munny each, so I got…2200 munny" Danny exclaimed, "and I got 1000 munny on my monthly allowance, so we are set, the station will close soon?" she asked.

"Nah, it works 24/7, but we must hurry, is getting dark, and whatever that wagon leads might be better than this" Danny said, making the rest nod, and follow him outside the mansion.

Near the bushes, a small figure lingered, watching them, and followed them…

* * *

"itachi, this place is weird" kisame exclaimed as he saw the town, it was by far more advance that konoha or other ninja village, or any village of their world, the fact what seemed to be a permanent sunset illuminated the sky kinda made itachi wary, after all it could be in his opinion a genjutsu.

Yet he felt…so odd, like if he was caught in both light and dark, he could feel how in his heart both forces fought for control…

"Come on guys, the faster we get the train, the faster we might find out what is going on!" both missing-nin turned around, and their eyes widened, because right there, on the train entrance were no one else but the kyuubi jailer, and the hyuuga heiress, accompanied by two people, who looked not even of the town.

Stopping in a dead halt, the four people stared at the two akatsuki members, naruto with more seriousness that the rest, "you can't just leave me alone?" naruto questioned as he stared at the two missing ninjas.

"well brat, you are fundamental part of our organization plan, so leaving you uncheck and growing stronger is not an option" kisame said as he pulled his wrapped sword of his back, and held it in front of him.

"Who are those two guys?" Danny asked, "The one with shark face is kisame, he wields a weird sword that can suck my chakra, the other is sasuke brother" naruto said, "the dude who went nuts on his clan?" June asked as she summoned her newest weapon and held it firmly on her right hand, making itachi go wary of her.

"Kisame…be wary of the girl with the weapon, I think we might have to fight here" itachi said as he unbuttoned his cloak a little, "what I have to worry about, is just a brat with an oversize toy" kisame snarled as he began to walk at the four.

"Think we can take them on?" June asked, "never know until you try, hinata go to the station and wait us there" naruto said as he pushed the hyuuga heiress away, into the stairs, making her stumble, and her go eye wide when a strange barrier formed around them, enclosing them.

"This will be fun" kisame said with a smirk as he dashed at the trio, "time to bash!" June said as she, Danny and naruto dashed behind her at kisame.

Kisame jumped at the trio, and swung his massive blade at June; seeing she was a girl he thought that it was an easy kill…

**CLANG!!**

Kisame eyes went wide as he was pushed off trajectory by his own sword weight and landed at the left of the trio, he just couldn't believe it, the girl had swung that toy like sword so hard that if had connected with him he would have his bones turn into dust, and to boot his samehada got dented, dented! By a freaking key! Now you can imagine what it does to his ego as swordsman of mist and akatsuki member.

"…I'm going to kill you!" kisame roared as he advance at June, only to face naruto now, seeing how the blond pointed his kunai at him, and narrowed his eyes at him, "thunder!"

Kisame had little time to block the unexpected attack that charred his precious sword, and pushed him away into a rock rail, landing in a grunt and glaring at the blond, who smirked at the shark man.

"_interesting…he has learned a variation of the lighting jutsus…magic" _itachi was impress by far, the girl had a functional weapon that worked on deception and underestimating it, and naruto had magic at is disposal, now what the kid with the shield has?

Kisame growled as he stared at the duo of kids that had twice send him to the ground, snarling he threw himself at them, and swung his sword at an axe like sweep.

**BOOM!!**

Kisame smirked as dust rose out of the ground where the three kids were, only to his smirk turn into shock when he saw what happened, the three kids were fine…and where transparent.

June and naruto stared at each other, and then at Danny, who had his hands on their shoulders, and then it dawn them, "so…the all ghost thing was no joke" June said, "no…why is so hard to believe?"

"Because is…impossible?"

"Coming of the guy with the fox on his stomach I find it insulting" Danny said as he saw with a smirk how kisame swung his sword at their intangible forms, missing always, and making Danny chuckle, "hey shark boy, news flash, we are intangible" Danny said as kisame leaped away, and began to form hand seals.

"Watch out guys!" naruto shouted as the trio took a battle stance at kisame, who smirked, "water release: water shark bullet technique!" when he shouted that, behind him a huge water made shark emerged, shocking the trio, and more when the shark actually lunged at them, "behind me!" Danny screamed at the duo, which did as he told…

**BOOM!**

Kisame grinded at his attack, the area was full of moisture, surely of the ocean behind him…

"No way!" kisame screamed as he saw the unharmed trio, all behind a huge half green hexagon bubble produced by Danny's shield, which got small and turned normal in size, making kisame growl.

"Okay, time to use my new spell" naruto stated proudly as he dashed at kisame and aimed his kunai at him, "again with the thunders?" kisame wondered out loud, "chill…blizzard!!"

Huge chunks of ice and snowflakes came out of naruto's kunai tip, freaking kisame out, and impacted on him, more to say his wet feet, which got encased, more to his shock in ice.

Looking up he saw that a trail of water had ricocheted to him during the blast; surely the shield boy knew what he did with his shield.

Soon he was shadowed by June who had jumped at him, and swung her weapon at him, acting fast, kisame deflected the strike, only to block again when she swung it again, using the block momentum to do it again, kisame then blocked a thrust like attack, making June spin backwards and land, only to her to dash at him and this time punch his weapon with her bare left hand, kisame grinded and actually tried to cut June's hand, only to be in shock when her hand dented his weapon, and send it away of his hands.

In shock he did nothing as the tube of the weapon impacted on his head, rather hard, then his chin in a uppercut, and then a downwards strike that made him look the ground, soon he felt pain in his sides, and screaming he saw June's feet meet his other side, using his hand he tried to block, only to his arm to break at the monster like force behind the kick, screaming in pain, June silenced it with a punch of her right hand with the weapon guard, resulting in a painful crack of ribs, he flying with his still frozen legs, a broken brick fence, and onto the ocean.

The trio then turned to face itachi, who was as impassive as ever, "super strength, interesting" itachi said as he looked at the trio on the eyes, and they back, _"odd…my genjutsu ain't working…well…let's try this"_

Itachi eyes suddenly morphed into the trio's own eyes, acquiring a tri blades appearance.

"Oh no…guys don't…" but naruto warning was late…

"Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

"Okay…officially I hate this guy" June exclaimed as she hung of a huge wood cross, her wrists and ankles tied tightly by huge chains.

The place was a monochrome colored version of the train station entrance, the sky was pitch red with a moon shining above her, in black along with the clouds, suddenly itachi appeared, gripping a katana with him.

"Welcome…to my world" itachi said, "Here I control time, mass, energy at my will, I am a god here"

"Well…if you are a god here as you say why all is in monochrome color?" June asked, "Yeah! What's with the red sky!" naruto screamed, right at June's left, and making itachi's sight turn at him rather hasty.

"And why in all is pure I am in this thing!" Danny screamed, making itachi stare at him, shocked at least, _"odd…they somehow share a mind link, maybe that explains why they are together now"_

"The reason is simple, in this ultimate genjutsu, I rule supreme, and for the next 72 hours, I will repeatedly stab you three with this katana in your hearts" itachi replied in a monotone tone of voice.

"Hey naruto…is he for real?" Danny asked, "Yeah, after all he is too weak to fight us in real life, so he uses this" naruto taunted, making itachi growl in his mind, but kept advancing at June, "yeah, I mean, he must be pretty lame to pull this off, 72 hours, if he was truly strong then he would put…I don't know a month?" Danny said, making itachi look at him.

"Yeah…looks like itachi here must be a baby wuss if he has to work with this GUH!" June said/gasped as itachi pierce her heart.

"Enough…I am a ninja, ninjas do everything in their power to win a fight" he said as he pulled the katana, and June's wound healed on its own.

"Coward" was all June said as the key weapon appeared on her right hand, shocking itachi, and more when she yanked her right arm of the chains, and swung the weapon at the shocked uchiha, and impacted, sending him away.

Itachi rubbed his cheek, and looked, just to see the trio staring at him, "w-what?" he gasped as he stared at the free trio, "shame, I have experience on these things, my mind just needed time to adapt into this freaky place, then the rules here didn't apply to me anymore" June exclaimed as she held her key weapon proudly.

"I'm a ghost hybrid, you need things that affect ghosts to affect my mind" Danny exclaimed, then itachi looked at naruto, "kyuubi, who else?" naruto offered as he cracked his knuckles, "so…we have 72 hours for a nice beat up" he exclaimed, "ho-ho, I like the idea" Danny grinded, "this will be memorable gentlemen" June exclaimed as she rose her weapon, "let the whoopass begin!"

* * *

Itachi gasped as the illusion went away, and the pain on his mind traveled on his body, those three had no mercy on him, they broke all his mind bones! And that girl was just brutal.

Looking there he saw the grinding trio, and June grasping her chest, surely the phantom pain of the stab in the world of Tsukuyomi.

"_Okay, my genjutsus don't work on them, then I need something else…oh hell…amaterasu…I hate amaterasu"_

"Okay tomato eyes, bring it!" June shouted as she held her weapon, making itachi growl, only his mom can call him like that, well was able to, now he was decided, screw the leader orders and his sight health, he was going to use amaterasu…

Well was to, because he felt a tap on his head, looking up, he saw something on his head, that descendent to his eyesight, and since he had his sharingan on, would be always buried in his memory.

A small girl, a fairy, clad in a blue shimmering miniskirt, blue glimmering boots, blue glimmering stylish arm warmers and a super short blue glimmering midriff sleeveless shirt with a golden heart adorn in it, a small gold crown stood out of her long red hair, and blue crystal eyes adorned her face, along with fairy wings, and a cocky smile on her small face.

"Gotcha!" she said as she began to shine…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" itachi screamed in pain as he was momentarily blinded by a flash of light by the small fairy, that affected him and only him, grasping his eyes in pain, itachi collapsed on his knees, growling in anger, and moving his arms around him, trying to feel the fairy.

"come one guys, a train wait us!" the small fairy said as she advanced onto the train station entrance, the three companions shrugged and followed suit, hinata was still too shocked for what happened had to be taken bridal style by naruto because her legs refused to move.

Not soon after that, kisame emerged out of the cliff, looking rather piss, "okay…that was a serious blow to my ego"

"Yours? I got blinded by a freaking fly size girl!!" itachi screamed as he moved his hands frenetically, trying to reach kisame, and to choke him surely.

"Are you alright itachi?"

"Yes!! Now come here and let me vent some anger on you!"

Kisame considered that, a lot…

"Nah, I'm fine"

"Come here now! It will be worse later!"

Kisame just stared and stared, this was one of those few moments he would treasure for all his life, a piss and humiliated uchiha, itachi no less.

Yeah the beat up was half worth for this moment.

* * *

The group had arrived rather hasty at the train wagon, and paid in a rush, wanting to make as much distance they could of itachi and kisame, they never noticed they boarded an odd looking train wagon, which left the moment they all entered.

As the train began to move, June, Danny and naruto let a sigh, well three sighs and a 'eep' because he had placed hinata on his lap, snapping her of the funk of three teens beating the crap out of two S-class criminals.

"So…what now?" Danny asked, "don't ask me, ask her" naruto pointed to the floating fairy who was flying around June's, before landing on her head.

"me?" the fairy pointed to herself in a amused way, "okay…my name is bloom, and I was looking for you three…"she said with a half smile, "that only confirms what happened two months ago" she added as her face turned sad.

"What happened?" naruto asked, "I don't have many details, but what I know is that something that wasn't suppose to happen, actually happened, and now you three are the confirmation of it, man this is bad" bloom said as she floated around.

"listen, I'm just going to tell you what I know, there can be only one owner of the kingdom key" she said as June's new weapon appeared on June's hands, making bloom sigh, "yep, that confirms it" bloom said as hinata looked outside, and her eyes went wide, and why they wouldn't, they were traveling in a multi colored sky, on a odd train wagon and on light like rails, floating in the air.

"So, the name of this thing is kingdom key?" June said as she stared at the weapon in her hand, trying to decipher something about it, "actually, the name is keyblade" bloom said as she began to float around Danny, then seated on his shoulders.

"And what it does?" Danny asked, "what doesn't do you better ask, the keyblade is like the ultimate magical weapon, made out of the will of a persons heart, it has affinity to all the forces of nature, draws the hidden power of whoever wields it, can lock and unlock anything, from doors, to the world keyholes, it is also said that the keyblade has a dual nature, thanks to its bearer, it can bring either salvation or destruction to the worlds, is all up to the hand that wields it" bloom said as she pointed at June's keyblade.

"that weapon use to belong to a keyblade master by the name of sora, every keyblade is unique, as a fingerprint, the fact you hold sora's kingdom key, means that something bad happened to him" bloom ended, "that's what you meant with 'it confirms it' am I wrong?" Danny asked making bloom just shook her little head, affirming his answer.

"Okay enough with the keyblade, what I want to know is where in kami's name we are heading OUCH!" naruto shouted and moaned in pain when hinata elbowed his ribs, "behave naruto, she helped us" hinata snapped.

"We don't even formalize our relation and you are already using girlfriend benefits?" naruto asked, "yeah! Like hell I'm letting you go again without pouring my heart at you, dammit just kiss me!" hinata wailed as she tackled naruto and they had their first kiss, well more like first make out.

"Get a room!" Danny said as June just shook her head, "guess that ninja life demand being straight forward and seize the moment" she said out loud, making both ninjas blush as they broke the kiss.

"yeah…the shinobi way is not something that can be called a 'long' job, many shinobi die, even at our age because of a mess up mission, is rare to see a thirty years old active shinobi, or and aged shinobi, but that's our job, and we do it because we like it" naruto said proudly, making both teens shake their heads.

"Puberty looks like a walk in the park now" Danny muttered as he leaned and looked outside, only to his eyes go wide, and not because of the sight of a train going on light rails, but of their destination.

"We are going to some ruins?" he said out loud, "ruins? We are going to yen Sid's tower, and I bet ya they are not…some…ruins…" bloom said as she had went to the window and stared at the floating mass of land…

A floating mass of burned grass, topple ruins and burned trees turned charcoal.

"no…" was all she whispered as the train stopped and the four people left, bloom on Danny's shoulder, shocked like never…

* * *

"we have locate the objective" in the same space like place, far away of the burned land where the group was, a lone vessel floated around, the only indication that it even was there was the image distortion around the area where their cloaking device was active.

"Primary objectives: Daniel fentom AKA Danny phantom, class 7 ghost, level updated to level 9, human/ghost hybrid who defeated pariah dark, level 13 ghost, bearer of the bracelet of Protegra, prototype ectoplasm fueled energy shield and blade, made by axion labs, DALV corp. and the GIW branch or R&R" the image of Danny, under a green like screen showing all kind of statistics was seen all over the small, metallic room, with only three people, all clad in white clothes, and black glasses.

"secondary targets: Juniper Kim Lee AKA Te xuan ze, class 10 magic creature, level updated to level 12, human with enhance abilities, bearer of the keyblade, current form, kingdom protector" the image of June lifting a huge chunk of rock without any trouble was seen on the screen, strange statistics of her but still in a way branching out of the screen, just like Danny's was seen, a fourth person showed up, clad in a copper like armor and a red gem on his chest plate.

"secondary target #2: Naruto Uzumaki AKA the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja of the hidden village by the leaf, class 7 human, updated to class 2 magician and class 10 human, ninja with high stamina superb healing factor and untold energy reserves, container of the kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox, bearer of the magindex" the image of naruto, holding a crest fallen bloom was seen on the monitor, looking at the debris with a scowl, and then turning his head at the screen, his serious stare making all in the room flinch at it.

The three images of June, Danny and naruto were suddenly frozen, "these three brats, although short on age are a menace itself, freaks of nature that are not meant to exist, it is our duty, as members and enforcers of the people's will to destroy them!" the copper man said.

"What can we expect of those three anyway?" one of the man in white said, "those three are possibly the most powerful freaks I have ever seen, since we…cross the barriers and met, it was our mutual goal to free the worlds of such pests, these three represent them all, the ghost kid is a menace of its own, armed with a stolen prototype of weapon factored by his world most noticeable minds, and fashioned in stolen technology of the one world called radiant garden, he can easily face anyone without fear" the copper man began.

"the keybearer, she is a problem of her own, that weapon is unique, powerful, nothing like any of you will ever see, the affinity to enhance the powers of whoever bears it makes it, in her hands something much worse" the copper man said as he pointed at June.

"and the ninja, the fact he has one of the most powerful beasts in his body, not to mention one of the most ancient magic books on his hands…summed that to his ninja abilities, we got on our hands a force of nature itself" the copper man said as he then glanced at a small camera behind the four men in white.

"But the three of them together! They are a menace to any normal being, is our duty as enforcers of the good will of our worlds to stop them! They cannot leave that small place! Kill them! And retrieve the bracelet of Protegra, kingdom protector and the magindex! Do the will of the people!" the copper man said, obviously to those seeing his image trough the camera, and into a cargo compartment, where a dozen of men an women clad in white clothes and black glasses, with a white carbine on their hands and a dozen of men clad in copper armors, with the same gem in their chest plates and purple tonfa batons waited for the drop.

"Let the hunt begin"

* * *

"Hey Danny help me with this!" June shouted as she lifted a huge chunk of what use to be a pillar, letting a gaping Danny ask, "help you with what, I don't have monster strength!"

"Well excuse me for asking a **gentleman **for help!?"

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

"Does…that happen often?" bloom asked to naruto, while perched on his shoulder, while hinata kept exploring the damage dealt around the once tower.

"We just met, give us time to adjust bloom" naruto said as he kept staring at the horizon, like expecting something to come at them.

"Naruto, this is weird, is like the place was bombarded…" hinata said as she stared at the burned trees, "like?" naruto asked, "I don't know naruto, I think it was an attack from above, with some heavy weapons or jutsus" hinata said as she touched the burned grass.

"The target was the tower, they made several warning shots, that burned the grass and trees, then it hit the tower, and left" hinata said shyly, she was still getting use to speak without shutter, and was hard.

"But that has no sense…gummi ships have not such destructive weapons, they fit the aerial assault, but not the weapon damage, what could have done that?" bloom wondered out loud as she saw hinata deactivate her byakugan, and stare at naruto who pulled his kunai.

"We are to find out, look up!" naruto shouted, making June and Danny stare at him, and then at was he was staring, and went eye wide at it.

It seemed to be a chopper, a huge chopper, with two huge lasers Gatling's on the tip of the aircraft, what seemed to be wings that held four mean looking plasma like rocket launchers, two powerful engines held the ship flying, on the very tips of the so said wings, a huge rotor that was behind the ship, along with what seemed to be two rocket busters, and to add the thing had what seemed to be a cargo hold, with slid doors on each side of the chopper, the thing was paint in a plain white, with a copper like colored window cockpit and copper colored weapons, and of course held two acronym that both Danny and June were familiar with.

GIW (Guys In White)

HAM (Humans for the Abolishment of Magic)

June actually dropped the pillar away as she summoned her keyblade, Danny just summoned his shield and naruto had already pulled his kunai and pushed hinata away, along with bloom.

"I got a feeling these guys are responsible of what happened here" Danny said, making naruto growl, "well…let's give them a welcome, thunder!" roaring the name of the spell, a thunder split the sky and hit the ship, making it waver a little, but no fall.

Naruto grunted in annoyance at that, "Well…that was my best shot"

"_Insignificant ninja, you believe you can't stop your fate? Die!" _what seemed to be a human gruff voice sounded out of the chopper, as the Gatling aimed at them, and began to spin.

"All behind me!" Danny shouted as the entire group, including hinata and bloom bunked on him, and his shield became wider.

June eyes widened as the barrage of beams began to rain on them, punishing the shield Danny formed, and deflected each strike with incredible might, some of the beams even hit the ship, making it waver again, "naruto what are you doing?" hinata asked as she saw her unofficial boyfriend pull a book, and start reading it.

"Reading hinata, we need some serious firepower to bring that thing down!" naruto shouted as he read a page that said 'fire' and then close the book, "now…I know how to shoot fireballs" naruto said as he tried to leave the shield, only to June to push him in again.

"In the name of thor what are you doing?" she asked as an explosion shook the shield, soon the airship had began unleashing the plasma rockets on them, punishing the shield further.

"We need to bring it down!" naruto simply replied as another explosion hit the shield, June just stared at the ship, and saw how close it was of them now, and grinded, "Danny! On my mark bring the shield down, and try to damage the weapons, naruto, use that new spell you learned and punish the tail and huge box on the ship okay?" both nodded as June pointed to naruto the cargo hold of the 'chopper'

"and us?" bloom asked as she pointed at herself and hinata, "you run like hell to the debris, there is an entrance I uncovered, open it, and close it, and wait for us" June commanded as she pointed at a wooden trap door, both girls nodding.

The shield kept being punished without mercy, "what are we waiting?" naruto asked, "we wait for those weapons to overload, energy based weapons have that flaw!" Danny said, "True, but I expected more a gap in their rhythm, like about a minute ago!" June confessed, making both men stare at her and sigh.

Soon what Danny said came true, the weapons began to ooze smoke of their holes, and stopped shooting, "now!" June shouted, the trio bursting forward as hinata and bloom began to run at the trap door.

Letting a warcry Danny threw his shield with blades at the Gatling's, cutting one barrel and getting stuck in the tip of the ship, grunting Danny jumped and actually floated at the ship front, and held both of his hands at the tip Gatling, letting out of his hands a powerful green blast that erased the weapon away, along with a chunk of the hull, and them let and ice blast of his eyes at one of the wings, making it go heavier to the ship to handle.

On ground naruto dashed at the ship at top speed, and stopped on the right flank of this one, aimed his kunai and smirked, "eat this! Fire!" naruto shouted as he pointed his kunai and a fireball of the size of his head emerged, soaring at the ship and hitting hard and efficiently, not satisfy by this, naruto began to shoot fireballs as fast as he could at the ship hull, rotor and cargo bay, leaving dents and burn marks all over the ship, and in one last shot he opened a clean hole trough the rotor, making the ship start spinning out of control.

Seeing that the weapons were out of commission and the ship was worked up by naruto's relentless attack, June dashed at the ship, and jumped at top speed, crashing at the cockpit window, cracking it up with her impact, holding herself by digging her left hand at the ship metal, and using her superior strength, June propelled herself up, lading on top of the spinning ship, smirking June let a mighty stomp on the ship top, making the ship shake with the impact, and making a big dent on it, seeing the frozen wing gave June and idea, she threw her keyblade at the frozen wing, shattering at making the ship went out of control, then she dashed at the other wing, and started to kick the engine, leaving huge dents in it, seeing she needed her keyblade, she decided to go down…

Only to her eyes to widen when the weapon returned to her right hand in a flash, smiling, June drove the keyblade at the engine, damaging the thing, and then with a mighty kick, ripping it away of the wing, dashing away of the wing, June let a roar as she slashed the wing out of the ship, seeing in amazement how the blunk key actually cut the wing cleanly, jumping out of the wing to the top again, June this time dashed at the tail rotor, and threw her keyblade to the still spinning rotors, stopping them, then jumped, and latched herself at the rotor, and actually her feet touching the ground, letting a roar of might, June swung the massive ship onto the ground, ramming the ship top onto the ground, and then letting another roar, rammed the ship belly on the ground, making such ship metal sheets bend and be send away along with the bolts, cracking further the cockpit and with one last yank, June ripped the tail rotor, pulled her keyblade and smashed the tail rotor at the ship side, sending it tumbling onto some burned trees, and stopping with a thud and a lot of smoke being lifted.

"Holy ramen! That was so cool!" naruto shouted as he latched on June's back, and began to whoop for his super strong friend, "nice going June, nice demonstration on why never to anger women" Danny said with a teasing smile as he playfully punched June's shoulder.

June on her part was swelling in pride that had been a nice beat up, they acted well as a team, and took that ship down, better yet, and she now knew how to use her keyblade in more creative ways thanks to its unique feature of teleporting to her hands when called upon.

But their victory was short lived as they saw the side of the cargo hold open up and hear several footsteps, shouts and figures on the rising dust.

The trio steeled each other for another battle, seeing how the figures materialize out of the dust, 12 GIW, and 12 HAM soldiers, along with three people Danny seemed to know, and one June was relative familiar with, made naruto actually wonder was what his new friends life back on their home worlds before this.

"Well…what a surprise, the Te xuan ze, the new keybearer, I'm impress, very much" the copper dress man said to June, who narrowed her eyes at the man and gripped her keyblade, "kingdom protector" the man said, making the trio stare at him.

"That keyblade name girl, it has also and interesting story behind it, I'll tell it to ya, since you three are about to die" the trio actually prepared for the worse, June was ready to make a great leap, naruto had on his free hand a handful of shuriken, and Danny was taking deep breaths, getting ready for his most devastating power on his arsenal.

"It is said that when kingdom key chooses its bearer, a second keyblade began to search for a bearer, as a fail-safe in case the bearer of kingdom key was…how do I say this, oh yeah…dispose off" June grunted at him, something was off, she knew it.

"The one who will open the door to light…sora the great, that's the name they have for him in radiant garden, for me he is a traitor for our noble people, nevertheless, he proven time and time again in fights against the most…ghastly opponents know, with time he made himself a name as the herald of light, the keyblade master, defeating enemies such as the witch maleficent, horde after horde of heartless, and the feared organization XIII, yes he was powerful, but you wonder where you fit in" June kept her eyes on the copper man, something was up, she could feel it, it was so damn obvious that it hurt just to see it.

"kingdom protector is given to the shadow of the keyblade master, in case such keyblade master is…dispose by a dark force, like happened to sora, because of that now you hold the worlds key in your hands, and the fate of many in them too…just noble task given to a tarnished being such as yourself" the copper man said, making June growl.

"once we kill you three, we will take your keyblade out of your cold hands, and restore order to all that is good in this worlds…now die!" the moment he said that, the trap doors bursted open, and hinata emerged of them, byakugan blazing and her hands with small chakra orbs on her palms.

"never!" she shouted as she landed in the middle of the formation, and swung her palm at her right, a beam of pure chakra coming out of it, hitting all that was on her right side with a powerful blunt strike, making them go unconscious by the hit, she then kneeled and swung her left arm, a similar beam this time met their legs, making them fall, soon she had disposed of the 24 GIW/HAM militia, and focused her sights on those in front of her, "you are all on my field of divination" she said with a smirk as she dashed at them.

"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms" hinata shouted as she dashed at the four men, right in the middle, and attacked.

Like a blur, her attacks were swift and accurate, 16 strike for each man, then she jumped and like in a movie she brought both of her palms and feet at the four man chest, screaming "divination!" with pride, before falling on her knees, and the men flying away in four different directions.

Naruto, seeing her brave and still unofficial girlfriend, dashed at her, swoop her on his arms and dashed at the trap door.

Danny in that moment decided to do the same, but slightly different, gripping June's arm and pushing her with him away of the zone into the trap door, "come on June, we have to go!" he said as June finally answered, and dashed with Danny at the door, which soon got frozen, preventing any entrance.

Still outside, the wounded and humiliated soldiers looked around, and snarled beaten not by the keybearer, but by a girl that was surely of twelve years old! That was surely a low blow to their ego.

"Next time, we attack all of them at once"

* * *

"Hinata that was so cool!" naruto shouted as he praised a blushing hinata, meanwhile Danny was still freezing the entrance, a five meter thick wall separate them of the outside world.

June by the other hand was still looking at the frozen entrance, and sighed at the information given to her.

"So…the keyblade shadow huh?" June whispered to herself as she stared at kingdom protector on her hands, soon she un-summoned her weapon, and looked at her friends, "well guys…guess there is no other way but downward" June said as she began to descend the stairs that were inside their temporal hideout, seeing that June walked away, the group nodded and followed her.

They didn't know how much they went down, three floors? Four? Fifteen? True the last might have been and exaggeration, but after going down for at least fifteen minutes and with naruto asking "are we there yet?" kinda made time go slower, or they go slower.

After twenty 'are we there yet?' of naruto and one 'shut up or no make out!!' of hinata, they finally arrive to the bottom of the stairs, and were amazed by the sight, even bloom.

The room seemed like a cavern, filled with stalagmites on the roof, a metal floor, several empty chests, what seemed to be two stands with clothes, one in orange, and other in green and blue, with a strange orb with a strange red lance like crest inside it, and in the middle a huge ship, in red and yellow, seemed comical at first sight, if you ignore the laser beams on the bottom of the ship of course.

"whoa…this must be master yen Sid hidden stash" bloom said in awe as she flew around, Danny went immediately to the ship, and began to inspect it…okay ogle in it, after all as a ghost, the skies are his home, sort of, and his family works with a lot of mechanical things, so a sort of love bloomed of him towards ships…sort of.

Naruto and hinata had gone to inspect the clothes, upon arrival, they saw two small letters, with their names on it and a 'are yours' in them.

"Clothes? I don't need clothes!" naruto snapped like a child, "dude" June began, "you got like two holes in your jacket, the pants seem ready to torn apart by the slight breeze and honestly that jacket doesn't suit you" June said honestly as she held her own clothes, they were similar to the ones she was wearing, with the slight difference that her jacket had a huge outline of a heart painted in red on the back of her jacket, along with a crown in red inside the heart and a single black hood in it, had a lot of pockets on the front of it, two black fingerless gloves, a pair of jeans that had holes on the knees with opened zipper dents, a pair of brown boots that were held by straps, not cords, and a extra pouch just like the one June had, full of potions of all sort in it, and to add, a brown belt with a heart shaped buckle, along with a small metallic cord that hung of the jeans right side.

Naruto by his part had what seemed to be a long sleeveless orange trench coat without any kind of pockets in it, a baggy hood, blue flame like drawings on the base of the trench coat, a black shirt with a light black metallic padding on the front and back of it, the same heart shape on the metallic plates but in blue along with is old jacket swirl crest on the sleeve, orange baggy pants with huge side pockets around it in blue, blue sandals that covered all his feet expect his fingers, and had white spirals flanking them, a blue cloth belt that had three pouches on it surely on the left side and a holster in the shape of his kunai on the right side, both in black, last but not least a pair of slim goggles in black, along with a long blue cloth that had a paper on it that read 'place metallic plate in it' surely for his old headband.

Both stared at the clothes, then at each other…

"Well...I did always wanted new clothes" naruto began, "yeah…and I think this clothes I got reek to all but vanilla, like last time" June fought back, "I like orange, and has style, even the trench coat looks like the fourth cloak" naruto said as he held the orange trench coat.

"And this clothes I got have such a strong and odd magic on them…" June said as she stared at the clothes, then both stared at a pair of cubicles with a white curtain, and stared at it…

"The last that gets dress pays dinner" naruto said as he dashed at the cubicle, "hey! No fair!" June shouted as she also grabbed her clothes and dashed at the cubicle, leaving a gaping hinata, who looked at Danny, "trust me on this…I think this might get a lot more weird as we travel together" he said as he looked again at the ship.

Sighing, hinata looked around, finding a minute later a book and a bag; she took the book and read out loud the title.

"Moogle ancient guide to synthesize" she said as she opened the first page, and her eyes went wide after the first paragraph read.

_Five minutes later:_

It turned out that both June and Danny had dress at the same time, and kinda mess up in some parts of the clothes, for example June had her jacket backwards, and naruto has his pants backwards, so after a minute of ruffling and all that, both came out, at the same time, pouting, "guess Danny will pay dinner" June said as she picked the orb, just to this one to vanish in her hands.

"The hell I am woman!" Danny snapped as he finally opened the hatch of the ship, "hey…where is hinata?" Danny asked, not a minute later, hinata emerged behind of naruto, freaking so said blond with a glomp hug, "I'm here naruto, miss me?"

"Uh…if I say no I get hurt?"

"Probably dude" Danny said, "then I missed you pumpkin head" naruto said with a half nervous smile, making June and Danny to sweat drop, "if you are looking for a kiss of her then you are miles away dude…hey" Danny said as he approached hinata, "what's with those bracelets, you didn't had those before" hinata smiled as she pulled three bracelets of her wrists, and handed to Danny, June and naruto each.

"Something I just learned, I found a book that has instructions in how to make your own items, and also I found a bag with a lot of materials for making items, those bracelets are special, because it reduces the damage done to who bears it regarding elemental attacks" hinata said as she showed June's bracelet, it was a thick red bracelet that had on each end what seemed to be a small dragon head.

"the fire bracelet reduces the damage done by fire based attacks by a little, but it works well" then she pointed to naruto's bracelet, a single silver loop with a square in the middle and on the middle of the square a black square with a silver thunder design, "the thunder bracelet does the same, but to thunder base attacks" she then pointed to Danny's bracelet, a crystal blue bracelet double helix like bracelet with on the tip a single blue orb, "the blizzard bracelet does the same, and beside they are eye catching" hinata said as she showed a necklace she made to herself, it was a pitch black rope, with three purple like orbs tied on it, "the dark necklace does the same, but to dark base attacks, there is an infinity of things I can do now, but I lack some materials" hinata confessed as she latched on naruto's arm.

"So, do you like my gift?" hinata asked, "yeah, it is nice hinata, but how you did it?" naruto asked, "simple, I use my chakra, centered in my palms, making them extra hot, melting the material, then I used my chakra to mix the melted ingredients and mold it into what I wanted, pretty good for my first try don't you think?"

"Okay, we just found out naruto has a cool girlfriend" Danny began, "thank you" hinata answered, making naruto pout, "but now what?" he asked, "we got a ship, and the whole universe in front of us…where we go?" he asked again.

"well guys…" bloom began, "there is a world called radiant garden, there lives a powerful magician named Merlin, and the Universe Peacekeepers Organization, after the first two waves of heartless roughly two years ago, and between the destruction and reformation of many worlds, these people decided that something had to be done, so they formed a worlds alliance, with the sole goal of stopping the heartless and regaining the lights on the hearts of the worlds, so one day they can become a whole, their base is in radiant garden" bloom said.

"There is more to it isn't?" June asked, "yes, the guy those people mentioned, sora, he is…or was a powerful keyblade master, who had stopped the heartless a lot of times, and of course destroyed the mighty organization XIII, a group of nobodies that wanted hearts, to achieve their goal…kingdom hearts"

"Kingdom…hearts" hinata whispered, looking at bloom oddly, "more than that I don't know, but that sora vanished two months ago, along with the king most loyal captain guard and royal magician, after that master yen Sid told me to look for the kingdom protector bearer, namely you and help in whatever I could, recording our trips and all sort, so here I am" bloom said.

"Anything else bloom? Some advice or warning?" Danny asked, "yes…sora was the spear point for many ideals of the WPO, now that he is gone, that task falls on June, and you three, besides that, his friends kairi and riku are now in radiant garden, for protection, kairi is the princess of radiant garden, and riku became her unofficial knight, people looked sora as a role model, his disappearance mess many people up, I only hope nothing bad has occurred to him, or master Sid, but that's just a thought" bloom said as she boarded the ship.

"So…the worlds weight on our shoulders…the hero's work never ends" June said as she jumped at the ship, "is not like I complain, but why us?" Danny asked to the ceiling as he floated to the ship, much to the people amazement, "well…shall we go?" naruto motioned to hinata, who smiled and moved to the ship, naruto right behind her.

_Neither of them knew what was ahead of them, but right now it looked dark, but as usual, there is a light at the end of the tunnel._

there we go, chapter 2! now i'm going to give chapter 3, without bio on the next chapters.

ja ne!

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

_hello again! chapter 3 is on the way! i want to thank those who have read my stories so far, now enjoy and review if you can!_

**CHAPTER 3: RADIANT LIKE WELCOME**

It had been June's dream to be an astronaut, just like Danny's, but unlike June's who has been on several dimensions on her homeworld, Danny had actually left his world once…while shooting down a ghost possessed satellite he said, but nothing they had seen or dreamed could compare to what was in front of them.

The vast, colorful, star struck, filled of wonders universe, the sight was enough to keep naruto, the hyperactive ninja he is quiet, marveling on the sight only granted to a few once in their lifetime, that and the fact his still unofficial girlfriend was on his lap, enjoying the sight, while purring on his neck, ruffling is hair slightly kinda had a calming effect on the kyuubi jailer.

Danny was marveled at the sight, using his bracelet for taking video pictures of the vast cosmos.

The bracelet of Protegra was a one of a kind device, designed by Danny's mother, whose blueprints she found somewhere and were stolen by the GIW while they seized their home once, using the energy of the user to create a quantum based shield that in theory could expand at the whim of the user, also equip with several extra attachments such a communicator, a video camera with a ridiculous memory output of 50GB, the equivalent of tucker's computer, it also had a GPS/motion detector/radar/sonar like map, along with a small analyzer, but the main function had always been for protection.

Of course no human wearing the bracelet would be able to create a large shield like Danny, after all no human know has a secondary energy source that interacts so closely with the mater-radiation quantum requirements particles such as ecto-energy.

Before his escape both his mom and jazz had been able to steal back the bracelet, and when Danny escaped to fentom labs, identity revealed an all, his mother gave him the bracelet, with and extra attachment, an empty circuit like cube on the bottom of the bracelet, that according to her, worked to enhance the bracelet capabilities, so far Danny had found none of the chips require for this enhancement, but as he knew his mother well enough, he knew she had spread the chips, a 'just in case'

For June, this cosmos like view was breathtaking, she had long forgotten her dream, after all she could never leave orchid until a new Te xuan ze was elected to succeed her, and now that she was away of that, she felt like crying…

This was exactly what she did…

Danny noticed this of course, and so naruto, who looked at June in concern, "hey June, what's up?" naruto asked, making his unofficial GF look at him oddly.

"uh…nothing guys" June said as she dried her tears away, "is just…is just that when I was ten I had the dream of becoming and astronaut, to reach the stars, to reach where no other woman has reached before…but…"

"What you told us…the barrier, the thing that kept you in your home…right?" June nodded at Danny's question, "I was devastated, all nights I would stare at the stars, knowing I would never reach them…and now…when I nearly gave up on my dream, here I am, sitting on a space ship with a ghost/human hybrid for pilot and two ninjas for crewmembers, life surely knows how to be weird"

"Yeah…" Danny muttered as he turned off the camera of his bracelet, and looked at the gummi ship map, "so…how much until radiant garden captain fentom" June said with a mocking tone, "ha-ha…I don't know, maybe a short of 100 kilometers, if the huge planet there isn't any indication" Danny said as he pointed at the huge blue planet with green like lands, gushing with life, making the four gap in amazement.

"Is…is so beautiful" hinata whispered as she stared at radiant garden, in all its glory, and in one of the land masses a lot of lights could be seen at the far.

"That's our goal people, so buckle up because we are entering the atmosphere" Danny said in delight as the gummi ship entered radiant garden atmosphere.

* * *

"so…you failed" the akatsuki leader said to his two subordinates, both back in shinobi lands, and looking if they were used as meat for the grinder.

"Hai" was the unanimous reply of kisame an itachi, "leader, it's obvious those two lost their edge, let me and sasori deal with the brat" a boy with long blond hair tied on a ponytail and covering his left eye spoke, bearing the headband of the stone village.

"No…itachi and kisame were caught off guard, and we still need to rest, we captured seven of the nine, after what happened" the leader said as he motioned to the devastated rain village.

"yeah…it is odd to know that those black things could cause so much damage" the blond replied, "indeed, the one tail and nine tails are unaccounted, surely outside this world, for it we will move to others world, looking for both the jailers, and make sure none escape, we are close to our goal, I will not allow that this…keybearer mess with my plans, anyone who defies Pein will die…"

* * *

"Okay guys we are landing" Danny stated as occupants of the newly baptized 'shooting star' steeled for the landing.

"Okay why are you steeling for a rough landing?" Danny asked annoyed at the group, "uh…ninjas, we don't fly, we dash and jump" naruto said, a nodding hinata with him agreeing, "well…I don't know how good you are at landing, piloting in outer space is one thing, but landing is another" June said with a small blush on her cheeks, she hated to admit it, but she was scare that in the landing they would crash.

"…" Danny just stared at them, a scowl on his face, "now I'm offended" he said as the console of the ship began to 'beep' and a red button began to shine, Danny pressed that button, ignoring his new friend's pleas.

"_Control tower to gummi ship, please identify you and ship name"_

Danny sighed as he pressed the button again, "This is Danny fentom, pilot of the gummi ship 'shooting star' requesting permission to land"

"_Control tower to 'shooting star', you got to permission to land, landing bay 5 is cleared for landing, please watch traffic of landing bay 4 and 6, over"_

"'shooting star' to control tower, thanks, over and out" Danny said as she pressed the button, cutting transmission with the control tower, leaving a surprise group, "the hell was that!?" June asked.

"What? My mom kinda drill me some mandatory procedures in concern to landing, what I did something wrong?"

"Well…that was odd, I didn't know you knew how to do that? I mean…"

"I get it June I'm amazing" June pouted at Danny's proclamation, but then grew serious, "yo naruto, do you have any familiars or something?"

"no…I'm a orphan, no mom, no dad, no nothing, not even aunts of grandfathers…thanks for the painful memory by the way" naruto responded, making Danny sigh, "sorry dude, I didn't mean to, but right now in our hangar, there are people…with the same logo of the headband metal you and hinata wear, right there" Danny said, pointing to a group of people…and a set of familiar clothes and headbands…

"Oh crud" naruto answered as he began to panic, "let me guess…rough goodbye?" June smirked as naruto paled, "I…uh…um…I kinda…made thunders rain on them…he-he"

"Oh…well that explains their angry faces" Danny said, "by the way how you saw them, you don't have some telescope or bionic eye"

"Nah, the ship has a camera with zoom, nice for surveying damages" Danny said with a smirk, "dude turn back, I don't wanna go down there" naruto said, pale as a sheet of paper.

"listen naruto, sooner or later you have to confront your demons…in the most literal way speaking, but…you can't run away of things, sooner or later they find you" Danny said.

"This time it was sooner, just my luck…and to boot this didn't happen when the moron of my emo friend got away, no mystical journey, no weird friends, no love confessions, just he and showing an electrical charge hand onto my chest!" naruto snapped, arms crossed and pouting, "twice!"

"…okay, that is odd…" Danny said as he finally entered landing bay 5, and avoided the people there, and the fact the seven grown ups there were ready to dash at the first sight of naruto.

"naruto, Danny" June began, "first sign of them attacking, we retaliate" she said simply, shocking hinata, she had seen what they did to two S-class criminals, kami knew what they might do to geninn and jouninn that are not even ready to face the powers the three wielded.

She just hoped they didn't screw up by attacking naruto.

* * *

"I'm going to gut him!" kiba screamed as he was on his family jutsu mode, the four legged technique, which made him more feral, enhanced his strength and speed, not to mention that his nails and fangs grew sharper.

"Kiba! This is not the time for stupid revenges!" kurenai snapped as she saw the gummi ship approaching them, so far she had been impressing by what was she had seen, but kinda hurt by what had happened.

Turned out that after naruto had made thunders rain on them, they woke up in konoha, just to witness a few hours later how a group of dark creatures advance to their homes, overwhelming the village in sheer numbers, they by sheer luck were saved by a bigger version…like one hundred times over big gummi ship, along with a couple of dozens of ships, that carry them all, along with the people of sand, rock, cloud, mist and waterfall.

sure there was bad blood among those people, more with people of mist that loathed bloodline users, of course the little incident with the wave of dark creatures later know as heartless was enough to join them, and form a temporal alliance…that and the fact that only tsunade, the gondaime hokage (fifth fire shadow) gaara the newly selected kazekage (wind shadow) and the raikage (lighting shadow) a man that had replaced the former raikage that ordered the kidnap of hinata years ago, of course he is brass, loud, and like all kages know so far of their world, has a perk that…makes them unique.

Tsunade perk is gambling and drinking, gaara is…well his lack of sleep and inner demon, and his is the fact he always goes shirtless, with huge weights around his forearms and weights on his arms, exercising.

Because of them being the only three leaders of villages alive and who were not dumb enough to fight head on this creatures of nightmare, that left the other villages under their command, while they remained in radiant garden, until the heartless were eradicated of their world.

"They are there" jiraiya replied, making tsunade sigh, "Of course, hinata and naruto are unaccounted, by the way, does she really ended up with your clothes ino?" tsunade asked, "well duh…I still have her clothes!" the blond mind walker replied, "please don't remind me ino, the memory of Lee's jumpsuit in me will hunt me for eternity" neji said with a shudder, "oh come on my youthful friend! It was not that bad! You enjoyed the burning fires of youth!" Lee replied, "…yes, it burned, a lot" neji replied as the gummi ship soared up them, landing right in the middle of the hangar.

"Okay, shikamaru, you restrain him with your shadow while I claw his heart out!" kiba replied, "troublesome guy, knowing naruto, he will go out in a very flashy way that will not allow me to use my shadow possession" shikamaru replied as he stared at kiba, "and what with you and this sudden hate for naruto anyway?" chouji asked, both shikamaru and chouji were back on his former clothes, much to the licking of the duo.

"Kyuubi killed my father, that's enough reason for me to get even against him" kiba said, making chouji sigh, "Kiba, he has like the unlimited power of kyuubi at his disposal, he is nearly to immortal, if the fact he got two chidori on his chest were any proof, and oh yeah, he can make and army of himself and knows a technique of the fourth hokage, what chances you got against him, none!" tenten snapped, seeing how the gummi ship cockpit opened, and hinata emerged of it, along with a boy dress in black, and a strange light around them, then looked back at the ship.

"Oh for the love of frostbite! Naruto stop being a chicken and get your butt down here!" the boy snapped, making the ninja group go wide, they were right, naruto was there.

"No! There is no way I go there! Especially with those resented guys! Kami knows what granny will do to me! And sakura! Not to mention kakashi-sensei! He will do the thousand years of pain on me again…with a pole!!" kakashi actually paled at that, he is not that resented with naruto, sure the lighting got him twitching for a good hour, but the fact he took four jouninn alone was enough to make him proud, yet a little piss, he is a freaking jouninn, he should have seen that coming.

"A thousand years of…what the hell are you talking about? I barely know the people you speak off dude, just get off the ship, steel up, face things like a man and then when is all over you can laugh at it later, it will be a funny memory!" the dark haired boy said.

"Danny is right naruto, please come down, I promise nothing will happen to you" hinata had spoken, referring to the dark haired boy as Danny, "...no!"

"GET OUT OF THE SHIP!!" another voice made all tremble, well not tsunade, since she used that tone of voice all times, "no June, I will not go! And you can't make me!"

"ALRIGTH THAT DOES IT, ON THE COUNT OF THEN YOU GET OUT OF THE SHIP OR I PUNCH YOU OUT, ONE!"

"Pleaseeee! They hate my guts, all for the freaking furball!" that actually struck a cord on the new generation, specially to the jouninn, who felt guilty after having mad faces and waiting for naruto to actually restrain him.

"AND I GAVE A COCONUT ABOUT IT! NINE!"

"But June…wait did you say nine?"

"TEN!"

**BAMM!**

"OUCH MY FACE!"

**CRACK!!**

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

**BAMM!**

"NOT IN THE FACE, I'M AN ACTOR AND GIRLS DIG MY FACE!!"

**BOOM!!**

The next thing the present see after those screaming and painful punches is a flying naruto that landed right on the feet of Danny and hinata, and then a smirking girl with black hair and a magenta stripe in it.

"…yo…what happen to the other numbers?" naruto asked as he stood up, rather groggy but he stood up nevertheless, "sorry, I suck at math, I think I should have mention that before" the girl know as June said with a smirk, as she then held her hands on the cockpit edge, and then pushed herself up, doing a somersault and then landing with ease, then stretching up, "oh yeah! Man that felt good!" she said as she then dusted naruto.

"see…wasn't that hard to get out" she said, "easy you to say, your not the punching bag of two emotional mess up woman and target practice for the rest of the village" naruto replied.

**BAMM!!**

The next thing he knows is that his head in impale on the metal floor, thanks to sakura and tsunade fists, "emotional mess up woman?!" tsunade began, "punching bag? Naruto-baka! I don't use you as punching bag and I don't have an emotion disorder!" sakura replied, noticing that the group were staring them oddly, including the two newcomers.

"…he-he" both woman blushed as they rubbed the back of their heads, a habit they had without knowing picked of naruto itself, (really, prolonged exposure to naruto can and will cause that)

"Ouch! Sakura, granny! I can't come into a room without my head getting impale on the ground by you two?" naruto snapped as he pried himself of the hole his head made.

"Well if you acted a little seriously then you wouldn't end up with your head on the ground!" tsunade snapped, "Ahem!" the busty gondaime snapped her attention to the duo of newcomers, and the light that turned to be a miniature girl with wings, which freaked sakura and tsunade.

"You must be 'granny' he refers so much" Danny said, making imaginary quotes for 'granny' which made tsunade angry, "…are you sure she is old? I mean she is roughly twenty-five, I think she could pass as your mom…or hot sister" Danny said, making tsunade smirk, flattery was never un-welcome, especially to her.

"Danny, she is ancient!" naruto replied, "baka! You should be honored that such a smart boy is actually comparing me as your hot sister, which could be true" tsunade said with a smirk, "…great you gave her more to go on!" Danny smiled as he padded naruto on the back, "you ninjas are weird…but who am I to judge, I'm a freaking ghost hybrid!" Danny said as he floated to the ship, closing the cockpit, and leaving a gapping group of ninjas.

Soon the rest arrived, and to naruto surprise, kiba looked feral, like in their fight in the exams, but walked normal…like shikamaru…

"Shikamaru, why are you holding him up?" naruto asked, "Because he wants to carve your heart out?" shikamaru asked in sarcasm, "he and half of the village, trust me on that"

"Naruto…" neji began, "save it…wait a minute?" naruto said as he turned to the ninja group, "how did you ended up here?"

"I can answer that" the trio turned around, seeing behind them an old man, with a long beard, blue robes with a blue pointy hat and small glasses, "my name is Merlin, you must be the one who found yen Sid magindex, he is actually pleased to know that his book was not lost…but he is kinda mad for someone who has no magical blood relation using it" Merlin spoke.

"Great…another guy to add into my 'hate my guts' list" naruto replied bitterly, "now don't be downcast naruto, these are hard times for all of us, and some of us are on the edge of a breakdown, trust me, yen Sid is a stern mentor, a good one, but stern, now follow me, I'll tell you what happened" Merlin motioned to the group to follow him.

"By the way, bloom…" so said fairy stopped, and stared at the elder, "your friends are fine, they send 'hi' and wait for us in the headquarters" bloom beamed with happiness at that, and flew around the large group.

"Let me guess, the tower was your home" June said, making June nod, "better to loose a replaceable home rather your only life" she replied, making bloom nod.

"Why I got the feeling this tale won't be pretty" hinata muttered to naruto, "Because it won't" naruto replied, squeezing hinata's hand, and how right they were.

* * *

"Target located, awaiting orders command"

"_command here huntress, the secondary targets have been raised to main targets status, collateral damage acceptable, elimination of targets Juniper Lee, Danny fentom and naruto uzumaki is priority, capture of the secondary target hinata hyuuga is mandatory for mission success"_

"Understood, targets currently accompanied by a group of ninjas, requesting restrain lifting on heavy weapons usage"

"_restrain remains, we only want those three dead and the girl captured, retrieval of weapons of the trio critical, but usage of heavy weaponry is unacceptable, only light weaponry, attack at any moment"_

"Understood command, huntress out"

She had waited for a long time for this, the chance of revenge, or getting even, of ruining his life, like he ruined hers, he was going to pay.

Not only because he hid his secret of many, not because he faked to be her friend, no…was he going to pay because he is a monster, like the two people with him.

They didn't deserve to live, nor to anything else, and she was going to make sure they didn't made it to the WPO HQ.

That was something she was good at, or her name stopped being Valerie grey.

* * *

the huge group walked, the trio noticed several things, one was the obvious fact where the ninja in general were staying, a huge canyon that Merlin refer as the '1000 canyon' a place where roughly six months ago, sora had fought against one thousands heartless alone, and won.

It was there where June saw how big sora really was in terms of charisma, he had a whole legacy behind him, a legacy she had to live up to, a true hero, selfless, ready to lay his own life on the line, with a big heart and huge dreams, a simple kid that before was roughly of naruto's age and height, and before they arrive was a myth itself, with a sigh June tried to convince herself that she might be able to live up for his own legacy…

"_**The keyblade war must start anew"**_

But the damn voice of the elders still rung on her ears, the keyblade war, the darkness she was suppose to give in…

"_No no! Come on June head in the game, you can do this! I'm not going to let some incorporeal voices mess with me! I got a mission, and a duty…and besides…" _she thought as she glanced at Danny and naruto, _"we might have spend so little time together, but they are so good friends…as long as they are around…I have to fear nothing! Bring it on elders! Bring anything you got!"_

As they advanced further into the '1000 canyon' naruto noticed other things…

"Hey…" he began, "if you all got here just yesterday or today…or whatever the time was…how you were able to construct this so fast!" he said as he motioned to the hundreds of houses and streets inside the canyon.

"Well…we kinda got help, like it or not, we have to side with other ninjas, including those of rock, that hate our guts for the war" tsunade said as she stared as the combined business where people of all the villages worked, some with some friction due to where they came from, but still worked.

"I…don't know what to say…all this in one day?" Danny asked, "trust me kid, we have all kind of jutsus for anything, including making houses, it was easier of course with rock ninjas…the few they remain, they were so prideful that they would stand against the heartless…only civilians, geninn and a handful of chuninn and jouninn who had families and cared more for their families came, the rest…fought…and lost" tsunade said.

"And perv sage?" naruto asked, "here and there, you know him, now that there is a huge village around, and a huge public bathhouse, guess what he is doing brat?" tsunade said with a smirk, "not even in another world? What if he causes a…a…world incident?" naruto asked, "I'll deal with that…for now first let's eat" tsunade said as she motioned the group to a huge edification that emanated a familiar smell to the blond and hinata.

"Ramen…"

"Cinnamon buns…" both ninjas said in a zombie like manner, making the rest look at them, and then gap at the four growls of stomachs, coming of Danny, June, naruto and hinata.

"Let's get in before they die of starvation" kurenai said, motioning the four to enter, which they did in a blink.

Not five minutes later, the huge group, Merlin included was seated on a huge table, waiting for the waitress.

"So…as we wait, what did you did before coming here?" kakashi asked, soon he would regret that, because he, as any other jouninn was surprised by what they three had done while in another world.

The run-in with itachi and kisame was not some stroll in the park, kakashi, asuma and kurenai were witness of that, they had fought against the duo, nearly lost, if it wasn't for gai…and the fact they were looking for naruto in that moment, the mere fact a bunch of teens and pre-teenager had fought and survived, not to mention defeated the duo was something great, of course they had also tell them about the Tsukuyomi of itachi, and what they did next.

"YOU DID WHAT?" kakashi asked, making the group cringe at his tone of voice, "I said we beat itachi on his own mind, what's the deal?" naruto asked, "the deal? The deal is that I got to endure a hell of a time with that mess up uchiha while he stabbed me in the kidney for seventy-two hours who turned to be more that a freaking life! And you tell me that a girl, a boy who is half death and the dead last endure it, and defeated itachi in his own world?" kakashi asked.

"Yeah, pretty much that it" Danny said, "I…I don't believe it!"

"well it has some sense, I mean naruto status as jailer affects both his mind and body, they can trap him on a genjutsu, but they can't mess with his mind beyond, they would have to deal with his mind defenses, and kyuubi presence, as for Juniper, is like she just needs some minutes to get use to the mind assault and counter it, as for Danny…well he is part ghost, and only ghost artifacts can affect him…of course we have never met a ghost…neither believe they existed…but right now all I believe is just mess up" kurenai replied, looking oddly at the trio.

"For once the furball works for me..."

"naruto, you got unlimited power on your hands…yet you loathed it…how you cope with it everyday" shino asked, for the first time asking something related with kyuubi and naruto, "dunno…I just hate the furball, he hates me…there is nothing to deal with, as long he doesn't mess more with my life…but that is already impossible" naruto replied, seeing a girl approach them with a notepad.

"Finally the waitress" he added as Danny turned to see the waitress, just to his eyes widen, because in front of him was a girl with auburn hair, aquamarine like eyes, dress in a black sweater with aquamarine pants, equally staring at him oddly.

"Jazz?"

"Danny! What are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to ask you! Last time I saw you and mom and dad you were beating the crap out of some GIW! How did you ended up here?"

"Uh…Danny?" June began, making Danny turn at her, "make like if we don't know her, and we don't, and introduce us to her!"

"Oh yeah…guys she is my sister jazz fentom, my older, annoying and sometimes clumsy sister" he said, "I am not clumsy Danny!"

"…you trapped me in my own thermos, made lame draws of ghosts I have already on my computer, with lame names, and oh yeah, you blew dad's ecto-skeleton!"

"That was and accident, I was trying to help, and it was you who suggested blowing the suit!"

"Because you were being use by my arch-nemesis"

"Like if I didn't knew who he was"

"You didn't know!"

"Oh shut up both of you!" naruto snapped, making both fentom to zip it, "eh…so what are you doing here again?"

"(Sigh)…is going to be a long story bro, trust me"

"At this point…I think I can take on anything"

* * *

Valerie is by far a girl with thin patience, that's a fact, back in amity she could barely contain her anger every time she fought Danny's alter ego, phantom, and such patience began to run thinner every time he escaped of her, barely shooting at her, only dodging and flying.

Before the incident with the meteor she was getting in some terms with phantom, after all he had a small sister, and shared a common enemy, vlad.

But after the meteor, and the attack of the GIW where he was force to fight with all, there she saw two things, one, Danny was not the clumsy and loser guy out of shape, he knew how to fight, he wasn't clumsy and he was in better shape that most teenagers of his age, and two, he was by far more powerful that any ghost she had encountered, and he has been holding up on her, all the time.

That mere thought brought her to that point, to the point where she had it with Danny's lies, he could have destroy her any time, to eliminate her, but he didn't, and she considered that and insult to her skills.

As her helmet visor zoomed more to the group, in the restaurant, she noticed another thing, Danny's sister was there, which only meant one thing…

Looking beyond, she saw the outlines of Paulina, dash and Kwan, surely Sam and tucker not far behind, if they were there, then it meant that his family was here too, and so…'him'

That thing that Danny was unable to defeat, the very embodiment of Danny's dark side, the very being that caused Danny desperation and fear…

She just needed to find it and eliminate it, and then take his power to her, just like the fable chasers, the only reason the GIW and HAM existed was by their legend, and she would become one…

* * *

"Alright ramen!" naruto shouted as he dug on his food, inhaling the food at an alarming pace, "please keep hands and legs away of the blonde's mouth" bloom said with a giggle as she munched the sweet treat of June's, pie.

"okay Danny, it happened roughly and hour after you fought…you-know-who and lost, after you vanished in that freak portal and 'he' got swallowed by darkness itself, a huge ship came, oddly similar to a toy, but big, way too big, a guy there called Leon began to call for the citizens, telling that our world…was about to be consumed by the darkness, without hesitation and knowing and seeing what had happened to you, the majority boarded the ship, including our fathers and Danielle, Sam and tucker were still in disbelieve, so we have to force them in, but vlad and Valerie, along with the GIW stay behind, and actually tried to shoot the ship down, they failed of course…next thing we know…is that our world is history" jazz said in a whisper, making all go gloomy.

"…oh" Danny whispered as he found his hamburger not eatable, "uh…did that happened to our world too?" naruto asked, "no…those things were attacking ninja villages in a pattern, not like many here have mention, messy, jumping at everything alive, they attacked only ninja villages, the evacuation was only for villages under imminent attack…to boot sound village wasn't attacked, so we know who attacked us" tsunade stated, "orochimaru" naruto hissed, narrowing his eyes and snapping his chopsticks, "yes naruto…it was even reported that rock village attack was leaded by sasuke"

"Dammit that emo!" naruto snarled as he slammed his fists on the table, "I knew something was wrong with his brain, but actually getting along with that hebi-teme, dammit him!"

"Relax naruto, sooner or later we have to go to your world, and you can get agro on every single thing you see, okay?" June assured, making naruto sigh, "okay June…okay" naruto stated as he calmed down.

"Okay Merlin, anything else we have to know now, like why the GIW and HAM are after us?" Danny asked to the elder mage, "that I do not know I did hear that a week ago some people of some worlds formed an alliance, something called the 'front' beyond that you should ask Leon" Merlin said.

"Leon?" the trio asked, "the leader of the WPO, he has been in this since the very beginning, when sora first met him, after the battle with organization XIII, Leon saw the need to form a united force against the likes of them, and since maleficent took the organization castle for herself and disappeared right after that, she alone is a menace to many people, she caused too much destruction until sora came and stopped her twice" Merlin said, seeing that the group had finished their meals.

"Well…we better go to Leon now, he doesn't like to people to be late"

* * *

Valerie saw in glee how the group began to leave the restaurant, going straight to the WPO HQ, it was no secret where it was, after all you have to be blind to not see the huge castle in the middle of the valley, home of the WPO and of course of the radiant garden princess, kairi and her unofficial bodyguard riku.

The castle itself had been in remodeling for quite a while, adding new things such a sturdier towers and hidden water pipes, and taking another like the huge heartless emblem that was once in the front of the castle.

Valerie knew alright about the heartless, she had seen in holograms and videos what those things could do, and what were the few things that could destroy them, magic, quantum energy based weapons and the keyblade.

With a steeled resolve, she began to sprint at them, her advantage position above them was about to be blown, she knew it, it was just a matter of time before those ninjas felt her presence, or some loose rock fell, alerting them.

With that knowledge she sprinted faster, jumping on a ledge, a black and red jet sled materializing on her feet, along with her light weapons, a simple carbine with three rotating cannons, the jet sled engine roared in life, as she flew at them, and in a flash she was in their way, weapon drawn and aimed at them.

"Hello ghost, ready to die?"

Danny eyes were wide in surprise, this was something he didn't expected, not even in a long run, Valerie coming at them, falling and cutting their way, aiming at them, ready to fight at them.

"Are you suicidal or what?" Danny snapped as his shield came to life, a scowl on his face along with his green neon eyes, glaring at her.

"What? No hellos? Or hugs? I'm hurt Danny" Valerie mocked as she kept her aim at them, "don't push it grey" Danny hissed as he advance at her.

"Okay weird girl in weird costume, what you want?" naruto snapped as he pulled his kunai and advance alongside Danny, "this is my fight naruto, step aside"

"The hell I am! Don't know about you, but if a poser comes aiming a weapon at my friends then I have to step in, besides I'm kinda frustrated after our conversation, I want to blow some steam, and that armor is begging me to rip it apart for the purpose" naruto said with a fox like smirk.

"Good, I'll deal with both of you at OFFF!" Valerie didn't know when, or why, but her entire body soon was flying away, her jet sled following its user, to prevent a hurtful fall.

"I'm starting to loose patience with these people" June snapped as her right hand was still curled in a fist, standing where Valerie once was.

"guys go ahead, we will deal with the girl" June commanded as kingdom protector flashed in her hands, "the hell we are!" ino screamed, she might not know June well enough as naruto, but whoever moves that fast must be pretty strong too, and considering things now, they needed all the allies they could get.

Ino also saw how Valerie stood up, finally having a glance at her armor, the armor was pitch black, with red glowing stripes marking the boots ending and soils, several thick red bars marked a belt, along with a glowing red triangle on her chest, heavy looking black gloves with red glowing fingertips, a demon framed looking helmet with a red visor, which was slightly cracked, along with a long black tube with red glowing ends on her hands.

"You know ghost" Valerie began, "you should keep that girl on the leash, before anything bad happens to her" she said as she aimed her weapon at the group, "no Valerie, you should keep yourself on a leash" Danny snapped as he motioned around to her, looking around, Valerie saw a group of people, all wearing the odd leaf emblem in metal plates, and a pair of men with the same lavender pupiless eyes as the purple dress girl.

"I know I might be bluffing, but I bet all I got that those guys are the elite of naruto's old home, and the moment you press the trigger they will advance at you, and beat you to a bloody pulp, also I know those pale eyed guys are strong, I know it, I saw hinata dispose of 24 soldiers with two beams of lights of her hands, and poke to submission four guys 64 times, tell me what two experience grown ups of her family are able? Or we should find out?" Danny smirked as he saw Valerie take a step back, and then sigh.

"Marks my words ghost…your four will die" with that Valerie seemed to be hit by a strange rain of yellow particles, and then vanished.

"…whoa! So cool!" naruto screamed as he approached Danny, noticing the scowl on Danny's face, "hey Danny, what's up?"

"She is right…this is far from over!" Danny stated as his quantum shield vanished, and stared at the horizon, "this…is just starting" he added as he turned around.

"father" hinata began as she advanced to the tall man, nearly identical to neji, expect their clothes, "hinata" hiashi began, as he kneeled in front of hinata and pulled her into a hug, making such girl sigh in happiness, "you…have me worried…" those words were enough to make hinata smile in happiness.

* * *

"I have failed" Valerie growled as she looked on her feet, she was right, she had failed, because she had underestimated her enemy, but never again…

"We are aware of that, but fear not, we have a way to make aments for your failure" a voice said, making her smirk.

"When?" she simply asked.

"Tomorrow, now rest, the master blasters will aid you…or should I say the grey blasters?" the voice said with a palpable smirk.

"Yes…MY blasters"

* * *

"I see you not longer bear the headband of the leaf" hiashi pointed at naruto, who just narrowed his eyes at him, "…I left the village genius" naruto simply put it, walking away, "now that is a joy killer" June put as she went to naruto, leaving Danny alone with the group.

"Okay…mind telling me what are the consequences of his stun?" Danny asked, only to receive silence, "oh come on!" he snapped, "the cold shoulder for crying out loud, right now naruto knows something you know, so spit it out!" Danny said again.

"…he can't become hokage" tsunade simply put it, walking away to where June and naruto had left.

"…it was his dream" jiraiya added while popping in, making Danny arch and eyebrow, "since the founding of konoha, traitors were seen as the bad seed of the village, the worse of our homes, bounties were set on their heads, to silence their mouths, for the knowledge they got on them, there were also those who left but returned by will alone, these would never reach a rank higher of a chuninn, simply put it, naruto killed his own dream…for us" he added as he just walked away.

Danny just stood there, looking where June and naruto had left, and sighed, "hinata, let's go, the boss here can wait" Danny said simply as he walked towards where naruto had left, hinata not far behind him.

"He has good friends" kakashi replied as he went to another way, "kakashi-sensei where are you going? Naruto went the other way!" sakura snapped, "Well…someone has to tell Leon that a black cat cross their path, and they had to take the long route, so they will get there late" kakashi said as he walked away.

"A black…cat? Is he for real?" jazz asked, "trust me…I hear worse excuses of him" sakura simply put, in these times, she wished to have been stronger, maybe naruto would have not forsake his dream for them.

June knew that sometimes leaving a friend in need was not a good choice, no matter how vehemently he wanted it, although he didn't voice it.

June knew that deep within his heart, naruto didn't want to be alone, and sure he had left his friends, because he wanted to protect them, protect them by hurting them and making them feel he didn't want anything with them, but protect them in the end.

As June approached where naruto had left, she saw that they were now on a cave, one filled with all kinds of crystals of all colors, and on the edge of the cave was naruto, seated and looking at a panoramic view of radiant garden newly town full of ninjas and people of Danny's and naruto's worlds, and he wasn't alone.

Bloom was perched on his shoulder, and dark haired boy was behind him, a kunai in hand…

* * *

Naruto as soon as he could had left the group, he was feeling way too depress, he had totally forgot that traitors were never to reach beyond chuninn rank, he had forgotten when he met June and Danny, knowing that he might never met anyone of his homeland but hinata, but her father had to ask the tactless question that hurt him the most.

He was not longer a shinobi of the leaf; he was a deflector, not longer eligible to be jouninn, ANBU or hokage candidate, he had forsaken his dreams for his friends…

"Come on naruto cheer up!" bloom said as she perched up on naruto's shoulder, naruto didn't made any noise of acknowledge, just silence.

"Snap out of it dammit! Is not the end of your world you know?" she said again, "is not that simple bloom, my dream was to become a hokage, the very best, to be acknowledge for it, to surpass all the previous Hokage's and to prove everyone that they were wrong about me, that I wasn't…well…kyuubi"

"well is a big dream, and I know you will made it, once we free your world of those heartless, your people can go back and you can fight for your dream" at that affirmation of bloom, naruto looked at the ground and seated on the ledge of the crystal like cave.

"…oh…you left…and…"

"Yes…I can't become hokage, I'm a traitor to my home, I deflected and whatever where the reasons behind it, it doesn't change the fact I abandoned my home, I'm worse that trash, I abandoned my friends"

"Enough!" bloom snapped, making naruto shook for the scream, right at his ears, "listen buddy, yes you left, and?"

"And? AND?"

"Yes, and? Are you going to do a pity show now, just because you left and your dream seems now unreachable? NO! you keep on fighting for that dream, because is yours, and your letting it go because of a technicality, true people tried to hurt you, to kill you along with your friends, you did what was right…you did what your heart told you was right, and that matters more that the opinion of some old geezers who are too blind to see the truth…you are you" bloom pointed out, not even noticing the presence behind her and naruto.

"we just met, but I feel like we are good friends, because you are strong, not only in body, but in heart, and you are willing to do whatever it takes to keep your friends away of pain, even if it means to take that pain on yourself and forsake many things, including your dreams and hopes, it comes to show what kind of person you are…a good one" bloom said as she seated on naruto's shoulder, and smiled.

"…you know…" naruto said as he pulled the long blue cloth and his old headband, "this headband means a lot to me…because someone who saw me for who I was and acknowledge my dream gave it to me, he taught me all I know now, I always hoped that the rest would be the same like him, as time passed, I met people, both good and bad, and one of them taught me something important…" naruto said as he ripped the metallic piece of his old headband, and place it on the new cloth, the metal plate seemed to be glued then to the cloth by art of magic.

"When you protect your precious people, you become truly strong" he said with a smile, making bloom smile too, "touching…dope" naruto eyes widened as he stood up fast and faced one of the reasons he was nearly killed.

Raven black hair with onyx eyes, a blue T-shirt with a high collar, bandaged forearms, along with black gloves, cream colored shorts that made it to his knees, armored shins and blue sandals, along with dual kunai holsters tied to his right thigh, and to add a headband with a musical note on the metal plate, around his forehead.

"Sasuke" was all naruto gasped as he saw his rival and surely enemy standing there, holding a kunai on his hands, and of course June, who was standing on the cave entrance, looking at naruto, then at sasuke, and summoned kingdom protector.

"What are you doing here teme?" naruto asked, seeing how tsunade, Danny and hinata arrived too, both taking fighting stances alongside June.

"I know now" sasuke began, "the reason of that crimson chakra…monster" sasuke hissed, making naruto growl, he was pushing the wrong buttons, "I should have kill you when I had the chance back in the valley, monsters like you don't deserve to live"

"Look who's talking, the guy who grew wings out of his back and looked like hands, not to mention that he looked like an emo vampire" naruto snapped, pulling his own kunai and staring at the uchiha in the eyes.

"Orochimaru and maleficent promised me more power…if I turn you and kyuubi in heartless…now fight…and die!" sasuke screamed as he charged at naruto, this one just leaping away and landing near his friends, leaving sasuke on the ledge of the cave, and bloom who flew to naruto, and stood alongside him.

"So…it comes to this uh? Enemies to the death" naruto stated as he looked at the uchiha dead in the eyes.

"Your fall will bring me closer to defeat my brother, this time I will not hesitate in nothing; all who stands in my way will die"

"so your tomato eyes mess up brother, he didn't look so much after the beat up we gave him" June commented, making sasuke growl.

"that's right buddy, we beat your brother and his fish friend into a bloody pulp, pretty lame if you ask me, he wasn't even trying" June taunted, if naruto had told them right, sasuke true weakness was his oversize ego, something she would exploit without mercy.

"And to add teme, he was more worried about me leaving konoha that you're leaving…apparently I form part of their 'master scheme' to who knows what" naruto said with a slight fox smirk.

"Tch, maybe he held his power, weaklings like you are no match to him…or to me" sasuke hissed as his sharingan activated, making naruto go wary, "guys be careful, those eyes can track any movement before is done, so he can counter our attacks" naruto stated as he stared at Sasuke's eyes.

"You have learned dope…but are you forgetting something?" sasuke asked with a smirk, naruto eyes narrowed as he slid into a combat stance.

"I am the last uchiha, trained by orochimaru…I have grow stronger in this past week, far stronger than you or that fox can even imagine…all thanks to the darkness" naruto swore kyuubi was actually growling because of the uchiha comment, surely something of his pride as THE tailed beast.

"Besides…didn't you promise that lousy excuse of teammate that you got that you would bring me back…to her…like if I want to return to her"

"honestly…I still do…but…" naruto began as he took his headband and tied it up to his forehead, "you…a traitor, forsake all for power…you are leading a force to destroy our world…and that…that I can't allow…if I'm going to break a promise then it will be this promise, you will not return to no one…this madness ends here!" naruto snapped as he took his kunai on his left hand, and let his right hand free, open, and gathering chakra.

"Traitor? Ha! That's ludicrous, coming out of you, you who left the village, just like me!" sasuke snapped, forming hand seals at a very slow pace.

"wrong sasuke…I left out of love for them…I'll be damn to put them in harms way…unlike you who threw his home and everything his own clan worked so hard to achieve, all destroyed by two spoiled brats"

"ENOUGH!" sasuke roared as he held his left hand with his right, and orb of lightings forming on his extended palm, at the same time, naruto's right hand formed an orb of energy that seemed to be a maelstrom inside, a hurricane, tornado and whirlpool, all mixed up in the orb.

"You know nothing of me dope! I do this for the good of my clan! And when I turn you into a heartless…that hyuuga girl will be mine!" that actually had not the desired effect on naruto, who has a possessive fox on him.

It would be the most crazy thought ever, kyuubi growing attached to hinata, but he did, while in the seal, he could feel the warmth of naruto's heart, and hinata's own light, mixing on his jail, making the damp, small and dark cell a little…brighter, and he hated to admit it, but he liked the feeling, and that uchiha dared to say that!

"**Naruto" **the kyuubi began, if something kyuubi hated a lot more that to be in jail, was also to deal with an uchiha…

"**This time...I will help!"**

On the outside realm, Sasuke's sharingan like eyes caught the surge of energy, pure spiritual energy, sasuke knew chakra was a mixture of both physical and spiritual energies, not simply of one, seeing this made sasuke smirk a little, the dope was weaker than before…

Without any advice, sasuke dashed at naruto, his electric like hand leaving a sound that was like a thousand birds chirping.

At the same time naruto dashed at the uchiha, his reinforce rasengan in hand, he was so eager to see how much power a spiritual charged rasengan faired against a normal chakra fed chidori…

"CHIDORI!!"

"RASENGAN!"

**BAMM!!**

The two forces collided with great might, but sasuke found itself struggling to keep the chidori in par with the rasengan now overwhelming power, feeding chakra at the chidori to keep it in place, and not be struck down by the more powerful technique.

"You know something teme!" naruto began as he stared at the shocked uchiha, "let's see how your thunder fairs mine! Thunder!!"

At the stupefied face of the uchiha, bolts of electricity traveled around naruto's arm, to the rasengan, that became of a yellow/gold color, the swirls inside becoming thunders, all spinning at the same manner that the normal rasengan, with a roar naruto shoved all his weight on the rasengan, forcing Sasuke's to back down, his chidori still in hand, loosing control…

**BOOM!!**

The whole cave rocked on the explosion that was accompanied by thunder bolts that sprung out like nothing out of the dust.

Soon naruto leaped away, looking shocked at the display, and excited by the new power he got, "oh kami mighty! Now that's firepower!" he shouted, as he smoke settle in, showing a kneeling and hurt uchiha, his left arm was all red, and was twitching all of the sudden, and the uchiha looked angry, well angry is saying little.

"DOPE!" sasuke screamed, anger etched on his eyes, "no matter how much I train…you still are at my level! An orphan, a dead last unworthy of the power of kyuubi! Next time!" sasuke said as he somehow was consumed by green flames, leaving nothing behind.

"_Next time you are history"_

All looked at the scene, and the words spoken, although tsunade was a saninn, she had never seen nothing like what happened to the rasengan.

"Dude…" June began as she helped naruto stand up, "you got mess up enemies!" she snapped, "Well…you haven't seen my friends"

* * *

"So…you say that the brat is on another world" kakuzu asked to their leader, Pein, who just nodded, looking around, "apparently he is with the keybearer, if itachi's description about the girl's weapon is true, then we are facing an enemy easily as strong as any of us…given time to train and master the weapon" Pein stated, growling for the failure of itachi and kisame, but in a way he was relieve they failed, dead they would have carried the knowledge of the keybearer and her companions away.

"so…what now lord Pein?" konan asked, making an origami crane without even flexing her fingers, just laying a piece of paper in her palms, and this one taking the shape of a crane.

"We have seven of the nine beasts, but in the current situation, gathering the nine would be fruitless, the heartless feast on destruction, yet we can use what we got, itachi, kisame" Pein began as he addressed to the two still hurt akatsuki members.

"Your mission still stands, track down naruto uzumaki, and also track down gaara of the sand, when you can, capture them both, and bring them to us" Pein commanded as he stared at the dark horizon.

"And us leader?" deidara asked, not sure to like the possible answer, "we…conquer…darkness"

* * *

"So…sasuke was here" sakura whispered as she stared at naruto, who was looking at the ground, "sorry sakura, I couldn't bring him again"

"No naruto…I think…he is beyond salvation" sakura began, surprising naruto, and every geninn and jouninn on the elevator, Danny, June and bloom listening at the conversation.

"naruto…we read one of your reports, and what you believe about the council was right, they were behind the uchiha massacre…itachi was ordered to do it, because they were planning a coup on the hokage" kakashi said, making naruto go eye wide, "no way the old monkey would had let that happen!" he snapped.

"he tried to stop it, but in the end it was the only way…a civil war between the uchiha and konoha shinobi would leave our village weak, and leave a gap of power…one many villages would want…and a fourth shinobi war would began, one worse than the last" kakashi stated, making naruto actually frown at that.

"But why he left sasuke alive then?"

"By the same reasons you didn't kill sasuke at the valley…because he was your brother…and had nothing to do…but now" kakashi trailed off.

"Apparently an heartless army was approaching konoha, sasuke on the lead, they destroyed the village…they…destroyed our home…looking for the elders, horuma, danzo and Koharu, who we couldn't extract…they were too deep within the ANBU jails that no shinobi, no matter how fast would have save them…I think sasuke knows what truly happened with his clan"

"But…that's not classified info?" June asked, making the jouninn stare at her, "yes…but as you must know, we are masters of espionage…a sound shinobi undercover must have found out, and told orochimaru, who in turn told sasuke, twisting the truth a little, by this point it doesn't matter…Sasuke's now out for your heart naruto, and Kyuubi's, and to destroy every single leaf villager or ninja, like he left here" asuma said, handing to naruto a letter, naruto unfolded that letter, and narrowed his eyes, soon Danny, June, hinata and bloom peeked, and got eye wide.

'_The village will pay for my clan's death, the elders were the first, and you will all follow their fate'_

"So…he is deep knee huh?" June commented, leaning on the elevator walls, crossing her arms, "yes…it has been issued to every jouninn and ANBU that he must be killed on sight, chuninn and geninn have a flee on sight order, but I'm afraid only naruto can actually stand in his way, after all…naruto has always been Sasuke's rival, it's fair it end by his hand" kurenai added.

"I'll do it…if there is no other option" naruto said, "no other option? Naruto did you finally go mental! Sasuke is dangerous, give him a chance and he will strike you down!" neji snapped.

"neji…trust me…I know how to deal with him" naruto said with his wide grin, making neji sigh, "naruto…stop faking smiles for us…what you did…was uncalled and…" ino began, only to naruto to stare at her seriously.

"Ino…what I did…I have no regrets…I did it for you all…so you could live your dreams…to live…true chuninn pay is not a bunch…but hey! Better that nothing" naruto reassured, making all sigh.

"You're pretty optimistic, considering you did betray us for selfish reasons" kiba snapped, "…when you sacrifice your dreams for your friends…you can judge me all you want, but until that zip it!" naruto snapped, narrowing his eyes at the inuzuka.

A tense silence fell over the elevator, making all who was no ninja uncomfortable, "so…" Danny began, trying to strike a conversation, "where are we going anyway?"

"to the castle Danny, this elevator works as a bridge to the castle to the town, since the gap around the castle is now filled with water…and waterfalls" bloom stated, "oh…whoa wait waterfalls!?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah…well inverted waterfalls…the water flows normally, when they reach the waterfalls, the remain on a constant flux, watering the surroundings of the castle with the water, you should see the gardens there…they are beautiful" bloom said as the elevator dark environment became lighter, and now the group observed that the elevator had a transparent top half, showing a breath taking view.

The castle, which was still in reparations, had around a multi colored floor, flowers, of all kind of colors, right in front of them, along with water canals, and the inverted waterfalls bloom spoke off.

"whoa…" was all June, Danny and naruto were able to say, "true…the fields here are even beautiful that those in konoha…" ino whispered, making all the ninjas go somber, "don't worry ino…once we deal with the problems here, we will recover konoha, and rebuild it…even better" naruto assured.

"How do you do it?" shino asked, making all stare at the stoic aburame, "to be so optimistic, even in such somber times"

"A little hope doesn't hurt anyone and less if it has some light" June said, making naruto and Danny smile, and making the shinobi there smile a little.

_Regardless of what might occur, they still had some light on them, and as they keep that light on, hope never fades._

* * *

another chapter, another update, the last chapter is about to come, i know is rushed, but i know people like to read, and is better that way, the whole stroy so far is better read in a row, if i could i would update a whole story, but i can't, so wait for the next chapter people.

ja ne!

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

the last chapter of this update, long with battle included, to my loyal people here i give you chapter 4!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE NEW TRINITY**

"Sir, we confirm the presence of the keybearer among the ninja group" a man said, while looking at the screen where it was shown the images of June, Danny, naruto and the konoha 12, with their senseis, looking at the gardens around the castle.

The room where the man was, had at least four huge monitors, along with a dozen more of small monitors, several people dress in all kinds of attires was working on the keyboards and keeping watch around those monitors, in the center stood a man, brown hair, green eyes, a scar that run of his forehead, crossing his nose bridge, to his left cheek bone, a white shirt that was hidden by a black sleeveless jacket with a fluffy like collar, a Lion like chain charm hung around of his neck, black gloves along with three red straps were tied to his left wrist, black pants that were held by a series of red belts intercrossed in a X manner, black boots complemented the attire, along with a case that was at his side.

The man stared at the screens showing the group, focusing his attention on June, Danny and naruto, and narrowing his eyes.

Seem like kairi would cry when she sees them.

* * *

"So…" kakashi began, "you faced itachi" he said, more a statement that a question.

"Yes, we told you that already kakashi-sensei!" naruto said, making all cringe at the tone of his voice, "well…I am wondering how he and kisame were able to track you down on a different world in the first place" kakashi said in a bored tone, "and how I'm suppose to know?" naruto asked with a annoyed look on his face.

"Well…for starters you made thunders rain on us, you broke the Tsukuyomi and third…you use only spiritual chakra, which I might add is impossible" kakashi pointed out, making all but June and Danny stare at naruto oddly.

"this coming of the guy who comes three hours late every time with a lame excuse and has a sharingan eye replacing his left eye?" naruto stated flatly, making kakashi smile nervously.

"Touché naruto" kakashi said with an eye smile, "who cares about that anyway! Why two S-class criminals would want naruto of all people?" kiba asked/snapped, making naruto frown, he had said the entire sentence in pure scorn, "well…is big, has nine tails and is trapped in naruto's belly, that is enough, and I'm not even of the ninja world" June answered, making all nod at her logic, after all naruto had the most powerful beast in him, it would be obvious that itachi might want him for a weapon.

"…he did said something about and organization you know?" Danny stated, making all stare at him, "well the shark guy told us that naruto is vital for their organization plans, and they couldn't let him go away and grow stronger" Danny added, making the jouninn think of that.

"And organization vent on hunting naruto?" gai asked, "or better yet…and organization vent on trapping every single one of the nine beasts, and their possible containers" shino added, making all go silent.

"Just great…a bunch of psychos on my tail, is like my sixth birthday all over again" naruto snapped, making al cringe at that again.

It was no secret for the jouninn there the harsh life of naruto, how much he suffered, and how amazingly he had remained straight as the strongest tree on konoha, what amaze them now was that in the little time naruto had been away, he had learned not only to canalize spiritual chakra only, but to shoot thunders out of that principle, in that moment kakashi wished he had taken naruto's training more seriously, so much potential wasted, but now that they had time…

"You got some serious enemies you know?" ino said, breaking kakashi thoughts, and all focusing on her, "I mean those heartless things, then itachi and that shark man, orochimaru, sasuke and…maleficent it was?" naruto nodded, "not to mention the GIW and HAM forces, they are hell-bent into getting our things, and our lives" Danny added, "adding that the numbers of our own enemies, I got nearly all the rouge monsters against me" June said.

"half of the ghosts I have fought hate my guts, and to add one of them is a halfa like me…who is obsessed with my mother and killing my father" Danny said, "and well…like every single ninja I cross paths, the ninjas of snow, that guy who used the second hokage sword, some thugs, and half of konoha villagers and the civil council are out for my blood…and kiba maybe" naruto said.

"I HEAR THAT!"

"we know" the trio said, making the dog user growl, "that's a long list…but the main concern now are those…heartless" asuma said, surprised by the sheer number of enemies the three kids had, sure as a ninja you get to build up a reputation and enemies along the way, but that was ridiculous, two of them were not ninjas and had a list of enemies as long as the bingo book, and naruto had half of his own village against him!

"true…those heartless are a menace itself to any living being, good or evil" kurenai butted in, "you already faced them?" chouji asked to June, "yeah…they are small…but they are vicious, they count on numbers and random attacks to overwhelm their enemy, I have seen the tactics before, you just have to attack without remorse on them, they will not have remorse on you" June said, making the group nod.

"Kakashi-sensei…" naruto began, "there was more…casualties on our side during the heartless raid?"

"Hardly, our village counts with and early detection system that covers the village and its surroundings, early detection by guards on checkpoints, besides a black mass with thousand of yellow glowing eyes is noticeable, even more and plain broad light" kakashi began, making naruto snicker.

"We set the villagers on the bunkers, called the ninjas on checkpoints and began and assault, we held for a while, until more…heartless came, they all were different, but all followed someone in particular…sasuke" kakashi said, making the geninn look downcast.

"then the gummi ships came, attacked the heartless, and gave us time to evac all into cargo ships…we were the last ninja village to be evac…but yet they went back for rock ninjas, just to see how they lost their hearts against those things, and turned into heartless themselves" asuma said, a somber look on many.

"So…what now?" naruto asked, "live…and train, so one way we are strong enough to face these heartless and recover our home" sakura said, looking at the now imposing castle of radiant garden, and the platform/elevator entering the castle.

* * *

"are you sure they are there tucker" Samantha 'Sam' Manson asked to her long time friend tucker Foley, tucker was dress in a yellow shirt with a red vest under it, blue baggy pants and brown shoes, a red beret with a star shaped emblem in silver attached to it, glasses with a red frame and a blue PDA, where he was tipping something.

Sam on her part was dress on a black sleeveless shirt held by spaghetti straps and showed her belly, net like wristbands along with purple loops around her left wrist adorned her arms, a black choker with a purple heart charm in it, hugging purple pants along with a black/purple square pattern skirt, and black boots that made it to her knees and had a front zipper in them.

"Yes Sam, jazz confirm it, she saw them, she saw him" tucker reassured, "besides how many people dress like him, and has his emblem on his clothes?" he asked, "I don't know…maybe Danni" she added, making tucker sigh, "listen I know you are a little tipsy about the issue of your parents forbidding you to get even near Danny, but please chill and try not to show it to Danny, you know how good he is with reading you up, and feeling the same way as you" tucker stated, "yes 'mom'" Sam said, making tucker sigh, and then turn around, just to gulp.

"Oh snap, she's here!" he said, making Sam gulp too, there was several things both had learned while in radiant garden…different worlds, new people, same problem, same sky, one annoying yuffie.

"Are there here yet!?" yuffie, self-proclaimed super awesome ninja of radiant garden asked, excited by the fact she was finally meeting ninjas, real deal ninjas, after all, she was a ninja too, maybe the only one in all radiant garden, so she was excited.

Dress in a black sleeveless shirt with several white flowers pattern, a black unzipped sleeveless vest on her, brown shorts, a black and white wristband on her left wrist, and a pure white on her right wrist, green olive knee high boots and a black headband with white outlines decorated her brown short hair, her brown eyes darting excited at the surroundings of one of the many castle platform lobby.

"Yuffie calm down! They are suppose to come here" Sam said, making the female ninja sort of calm down, "I know, but Leon doesn't let anyone left the castle until the news are confirm, here many people looked up on sora, and if news of his…death break, well you can expect pandemonium" yuffie confessed, making the two teens sigh.

"This sora…was strong?" tucker asked, "He took on one thousand heartless alone, fought maleficent, xehanort heartless and nobody, not to mention he liberated radiant garden, and destroyed organization XIII…of course he is strong!" yuffie said, making both teens blush for the questions, they had heard stories of sora, they hadn't believe he had taken on one thousand of the same creatures that destroyed their home, or other things.

"Oh look they are coming!" yuffie exclaimed in excitement as she saw how the platform/elevator got closer to the door, "come on stupid thing move faster!"

"Yuffie, cursing it won't make it move faster" Sam said to the female ninja…

"COME ON YOU PIECE OF JUNK MOVE FASTER!!" that scream didn't came of yuffie, but of the other side of the doors.

"OH MY GOD THE STENCH!!"

"LET US OUT OF HERE!!"

"MY NOSE, MY SENSITIVE NOSE!!"

"IS BURNING ME, IS BURNING ME!"

"DAMN IT! NARUTO BLEW THIS DOOR AWAY!"

"I CAN'T! MY EYES, THEY ARE ON FIRE!!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, WHOEVER ON THE OTHER SIDE, MOVE IT!!"

**BAMM!!**

**CRACK!!**

**BAMM!!**

**BOOM!!**

Sam and tucker saw in utter amazement how a 6 inch door with a secondary 3 inch door were dented, mangle, twisted, and ripped out by who knows what.

The next thing they saw was a group of people running away of the wagon, all gasping for air, and a boy with a high collar trench coat with spiky black hair and black shades, blushing.

"I am sorry" he said monotony, "damn it shino, next time warn us when one of your 'stench bugs' decides to make itself know!!" the boy with the weird red tattoos snapped, the small pup on his jacket barking in approval, "shino…don't do it again!!" the girl who seemed to have pupiless eyes snapped, looking at the after mentioned shino, who blushed more.

"Well…better now that we are doing nothing that on a mission" the man who had nearly his face covered up and his right eye expose said, pulling a small orange book out of his pouch, and reading it.

Soon the teen duo saw someone who they expected, black hair, blue eyes, black and white clothes…

"Danny!" both teens screamed as they dashed at the kneeling and gasping teen, who was looking pale, and then focused on the two teens, and smiled.

"…he…hello guys…miss me?"

* * *

"Sasuke my dear, you failed me" a sleek voice sounded on the dark chambers were sasuke remained, he was kneeling and panting, unlike she made it look, using those green flames to teleport was harder that anything.

"The dope…got stronger…AGAIN!!" sasuke screamed as he looked at the ceiling, hissing because of the pain naruto's rasengan had inflicted on him.

"Ah sasuke, you counted he wouldn't grow at your pace, but he did" another voice sounded, male, like a snake like hiss, and yellow snake like eyes staring at him.

"Your fault…you promise me power…but the dope is stronger that me…he faced itachi and kisame!!"

"Oh…now that's an interesting twist, never I imagine itachi and kisame would loose against naruto and the new keybearer…by the way my dear, what we should do with this new annoyance"

"Sasuke…you will redeem your mistake by retrieving the princesses of hearts" the woman said, "oh…since the other brat is out, you will move to attack?"

"Yes orochimaru…now is the time…this time kingdom hearts will be mine"

"And the dope and his friends…konoha is in radiant garden, I want my revenge!" sasuke snapped, "Patience my dear…all comes to those who wait" the woman said with a smirk.

"I can't wait…itachi must die…and so konoha…"

"remember your place sasuke…you serve me…and you will do what I command, in time the 'dope' as you call him will cross paths with you…and with him out of the picture when you turn him and his little friend into a heartless…you can do what you please with konoha…and if you destroy radiant garden…then I'll grant you powers beyond your imagination, and so itachi will fall" the woman said, making sasuke smirk.

"But yet…what should we do with out current problem?" orochimaru asked, "well…you got those four…I got darkness…let's see what happens when we add some of both"

* * *

"I'm the greatest ninja!"

"No I am!"

"Hell no! I am the greatest!"

"Dream on shortstop, I rock as a ninja!"

"You think so toothpick!"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on!!"

"…well…that is…scary…someone as hyper as naruto" kakashi pointed out, all nodding at his affirmation.

"…ULTIMATE NINJA CLASH!!"

"…are you sure both of them are ninjas?" tucker asked, "I think…well he moves as a ninja…do tricks as a ninja…although he outstands as an on light-bulb around thousands of fried light-bulbs, he is…I think" Danny confessed.

"My knee!"

"Stop biting my arm!!"

"OUCH! Stop pinching my cheeks!"

"…how can you love him? He is a clown!" kiba snapped to hinata, who just sighed at the dog user, "he makes me laugh; he listens and…doesn't judge for something on him!!" hinata snapped back, making kiba shrink on her new found confidence.

"Hey stop grabbing my ass!!"

"Bite me shortstop!"

"Okay!"

"DAMN IT THAT WAS JUST A SAYING! I'M GOING TO TWIST YOUR BUTT CHEEKS!!"

"HEY THOSE ARE MINE!!" hinata snapped, making both yuffie and naruto stop their 'ultimate ninja clash' and break apart, "okay miss, first no one touches those but me, alright!!" yuffie nodded at hinata's mad expression.

"And you mister! Don't you think you're out of the hook! As my boyfriend I expect of you to behave properly, after all you are my boyfriend, and as the boyfriend of the hyuuga heiress I expect proper behavior, am I clear?"

"Bu…but…"

"No buts naruto, deal with it, your stuck with me"

"Oh come on woman! Cut me some slack, I expect that of neji to tenten…"

"HEY!!" both ninjas snapped as they blushed, "but of me…I need my daily dose of chaos and mayhem!! Don't cut me like that!!"

"don't bother uzumaki…she is like her mother" naruto jumped out as he hear the voice of hiashi, right behind him, turning around, he saw he wasn't alone, kiba's mother and sister, tsume and hana, shikamaru, ino and chouji parents shikaku, inoichi and chouza and shino's father, shibi were behind hiashi as well, and tsume was snickering.

"Well done girl…show the kit who is the dominant in the relation"

"Kiba keep your mother in place dammit!!"

"Oh shut up…kit" kiba said with a smirk, "that's it! You just earned one thousand years of pain with a rusty kunai and explosive tag in it!!" before naruto could do something June had it on a full nelson.

"For the love of all is good calm yourself down dammit!!"

"Calm me down? What are you my nanny or something?"

"No but if you don't shut up I will do this!" June said as she summoned kingdom protector, let naruto go and brought the weapon down his head…

**BAMM!!**

"OUCH MY HEAD!!"

…hard.

"Man I swear…can someone as noisy as you be actually a ninja?" she questioned, making naruto pout, "looks who's talking, the girl with the oversize toy" he snapped, "naruto behave!" hinata snapped.

"Please tell me that your wife kept you on a short leash" tsume asked, just to receive a shroud of the hyuuga leader, confirming it.

"Any reason you all are here…and how come you made it faster than us!" Danny asked, looking at the clan heads with some narrowed eyes.

"we are ninjas above jouninn rank, nearly ANBU skill…we leaped and of course took a wagon that was heading this way, and is way more modern that the one you used" hiashi pointed, making Danny sigh, "great…we got outsmarted by a guy who wears a bathrobe" he muttered.

"IS A TRADITIONAL CLAN ROBE!"

"…hinata…you're going to end up wearing that?" naruto asked, "I think…" was all she muttered as she giggled at naruto's expression of a robe clad hinata, the blush was enough to tell her that naruto was having a lot of…jiraiya like thoughts of her, what make her smirk, she was so enjoying this new found confidence.

Of course that moment was broken by what seemed to be and alarm sound…coming out of June…or to be more precise her bracelet.

So said girl looked in annoyance at her bracelet, just to gasp when she saw that the usual pink like 'bleep' her bracelet emitted was replaced by a dark purple 'bleep' pattern of color, soon she looked at Danny, just to see him gasp what seemed to be a bright neon green gas, and then to naruto, whose eyes turned red for a second, and he noticed this.

"Okay…what was all that?" kiba asked, "troubles" June said as she looked around, and then outside, Danny and naruto behind her, "uh…yuffie…does a black wave with yellow dots is usual here?" naruto asked, making all the ninjas and the two teens tense up.

"of course not…oh god" she gasped as she saw the only thing that could paralyze her on the spot, heartless, hundreds of them, and seemed they were heading towards the ninja settlement.

"Damn it" she cursed as she pulled a small circular communicator with a black net spot in the middle, "Leon we got a crisis, heartless are heading towards the ninja settlement"

"_I know yuffie…we are evacuating, but the heartless are coming faster, we need time" _a voice of what seemed to be a man said, making the trio look at each other.

"well…the hero's work never end" June said as she jumped out of huge entrance her fists left when she ripped the doors of the wagon, while falling she used the wall as a propel to motion herself front, and doing a spin like maneuver she landed safely on the grounds, away of the water, towards the black spot.

"…damn that was amazing" Danny said as he floated, and then in a single move shot forwards towards the sky, before descending slowly and flying above June.

"…HEY! What about me!!" naruto said, looking around and seeing tsunade wasn't around, he sighed and formed a cross hand seal, "shadow clone jutsu"

In a poof, at least a line of fifty naruto's formed, linked arms with each other, and formed a 'ram' seal, in another poof they all had turned into a huge slingshot, and naruto was already pushing the slingshot backwards.

"He is not doing what I think he is doing…right?" tsume asked, "He is not going to do that" hiashi reasoned, "…HE IS GOING TO DO THAT!!" the ino-shika-cho elders snapped as they dashed at the now fully tensed slingshot.

"The first ninja flight ever…" naruto said as he recoiled his legs to his chest, and it seemed that the slingshot held a second in air before…

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!!"

The whole group saw in utter amazement as naruto was shot away, leaving at an incredible speed, "he did it" shikamaru said, "is that even possible…I saw that on cartoons once, it always end with the guy on the slingshot smashing into a mountain" tucker mentioned…

"OUCH!! WHO PUT THIS MOUNTAIN IN THE WAY?"

"…he ran into a mountain" hiashi and neji said at the same time, byakugan active and eyes twitching, "different outcome…but expected result…he made it to the heartless army along with the others" shibi said, knowing too well that naruto, although impulsive was able of flawless maneuvers, painful but flawless.

"…eh…THAT WAS SO COOL!" yuffie said as she dashed at some stairs, "although I would have used the cannon…"

"NEVER TELL HIM ABOUT A CANNON!!" that had come of sakura and hinata, one fore mere concern, and the other because like all hyuuga girls with boyfriends, was way too overprotective with their man.

"…I just hope they can help" kakashi muttered, hoping for their return, it was in times like that, that he felt rather useless.

* * *

"Wait up June!" Danny said as he tried to catch with June, "come on slowpoke, don't ghosts fly fast?"

"Of course…is just I'm getting use to flying long distances again!" Danny snapped as he and June stopped near a mountain bed, where the heartless army was going to pass.

"Hey…where's naruto?" June asked with some concern, they might need his thunders and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOFFFFFFF!! OUCH!! WHO PUT THIS MOUNTAIN IN THE WAY?"

Both teens looked up to see naruto, crashing into the mountain, and falling down, just to do a mid-air recovery and land right next to them, only sporting a bruised nose.

"Ouch my nose…oh hey guys, I made it" he exclaimed with a goofy smile, making both teens gap at him, "who the…what the…how you made it?" Danny asked, "Uh…I used a slingshot"

"…A SLINGSHOT?" both teens roared, not believing that last part, "are you telling us that you use a slingshot to make it here?" Danny asked naruto nodded with a toothy grin, making Danny sigh, "well…I have a toy size key that can stop those things that steal HOLY MOTHER!" June roared as she pointed behind the two men, both turned, and their eyes went wide at the sight.

Hundreds of the same creatures that they encountered in the mansion were huddle, looking at them, twitching and actually making a stop for them.

"We…are going to need a bigger key" naruto and Danny said at the same time as the heartless army advance at them, "Well…let's bash some!" June roared as she advance at the heartless armada, kingdom protector in her right hand.

Both men looked at each other, and then at June…

"CHARGE!"

"BANZAI! BELIEVE IT!!"

In a combine roar, both joined June in the charge…

* * *

It was a fine day, he believe, a day to conquer and to make people submit on his grasp, "Oh shego look at that! Isn't wonderful?" a blue skinned man with black hair tied in a small ponytail, a scar on his left eye, a blue navy lab robe and black boots asked to a green skinned girl with long raven hair with onyx eyes, a green/black jumpsuit and a indifferent look.

"Maybe…but as usual you're forgetting something doc" shego said, "and what that might be shego?" the doctor asked.

"Hum I don't know, maybe is big, has the shape of a key and is tearing its way towards us" she said, seeing that the blue skinned man looked oblivious, she just sighed, put her gloved hand on his face and force him to see what was in front, and his eyes went wide.

Three people were actually tearing their way into the heartless armada, pushing them, one with a glowing shield, bashing and slashing, then a small blond who was making thunders rain, shooting ice chunks and forming fire balls around him, and then the girl, black hair…wielding a gigantic key…

"Oh no way! Drakken she has a keyblade!!" shego said, shocking drakken, "a keyblade? Oh for the love of…first Kim possible now a girl wielding a keyblade? I have rotten luck with women" drakken muttered.

"I agree with that doc…shall we send our…friends?" shego asked, "oh sure…send them"

* * *

"Duck!" Danny yelled at naruto, who ducked when two heartless lunged behind him, only to receive Danny's shield on their faces, dispelling them both, then turning around to face two more heartless, Danny let an ecto-beam out of his left hand, destroying the two heartless, then he turned intangible when two more heartless lunged at him, he narrowed his eyes at the heartless that attacked him, and then lunged at him, he doing the same, the blades of his shield coming out, flying at the heartless, Danny was able to dodge the heartless, and above them he cut them down, landing he focused on a dozen of shadows that approached him, and opening his eyes wide, two cobalt beams came out, hitting the heartless, freezing them, then he detached his shield of his arm and threw it at the frozen heartless, which shattered upon impact, smirking Danny caught his shield, and turned to face the remaining heartless.

After ducking, naruto aimed his kunai at a pair of shadow heartless, and let an ice chunk at them, hitting them and vanishing them, jumping, naruto was able to avoid a lunging heartless, which was suddenly dispatched by a thunder of naruto, landing naruto eyes widened when several heartless lunged at him at the same time, thinking fast naruto rammed his kunai on the ground, kneeling, and soon several fireballs formed around him, hitting the heartless with deadly accuracy, in that kneeling position, naruto head butted a heartless that had dashed at him, dispelling it, then leaned left, dodging a shadow claw, grabbing such claw with his left hand, and using that heartless as a bat for the upcoming heartless.

June on her hand just kept slashing trough the heartless horde, leaning backwards June dodged two shadows, a third dashed at great speed at her, using her legs she was able to recover fast, jumping above the dashing heartless, and spinning above it, landing, June brought her keyblade and cut down the three heartless, two more heartless came at her, just to be chokeslam by her, dispelling them, and a duo of heartless vanished when her roundhouse kick met their faces, another wave came, ducking, June saw how five heartless passed above her, and she struck them down without hesitation, then throwing her keyblade at six shadows, the keyblade seemed to take a curve, before hitting the six shadows on the heads, before returning to it owner hand, and striking a last heartless behind her without even looking.

Not long that five minutes it took them to dispatch the heartless horde, and they could say one thing, sora must have been very patient for this job; those things kept popping out of thin air.

"Well…that was a nice warm up" June said, eyeing the deserted place, "…only you can say that after nearly being overwhelm by ant shaped things!!" Danny snapped, "Chill D, at least we stopped them, no harm done" June said.

"D? since when we arrived to the point of this friendship where we can nickname each other" Danny asked, "don't know, maybe when we started to fight those things" naruto pointed out, "point taken smart guy" Danny muttered as he saw naruto smirk that fox like smile, that kind of smile that promised a lot of chaotic occurrences.

June just chuckled at the antics of this new group, she had to admit it, and it was way better that half of the things she and her brother ray-ray and Monroe ranted about.

She sighed then, the mere thought of her brother…of her family made her nostalgic, did they miss them as she misses them? Did ah-mah made out a lie to cover her disappearance? Did a monster attacked? So many questions unanswered, none of them made her feel better, at least she wasn't alone, and that was good.

"Yo…June check that out!" naruto pointed behind June, who just blinked after being thrown away of her thoughts, and looked behind her, just to her eyes to widen.

Advancing at a slow pace, surrounded by what seemed to be soldiers in black clothes with red heart crests in their chests and yellow eyes, _"heartless" _June thought, growling at the people in the middle of the heartless formation, her family and friends, her parents and siblings, her grandmother and her magical dog, her three girlfriends, her two male friends and to add her high school headache, "what in…hell" June hissed as she advanced at the heartless, naruto and Danny in concern followed her.

Not only a minute later they were behind her, and kinda wanting to keep it that way because she was shaking in pure sheer anger, gripping the keyblade tighter and growling.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!" soon the trio turned around, looking for the source of the laughs, and finding it in the shape of a blue skinned man in a blue lab coat with a woman with green skin and green/black jumpsuit.

"And ino criticize me for my jumpsuit color" naruto said as he finally had the courage to stand alongside June, Danny following suit, "who are you?" June asked, keeping control of her anger, and stealing glances where her family was.

"Me? Oh my dear keybearer, I am the great doctor drakken! And you will surrender before me!!" drakken said with a maniac laugh, "and why I would that!!" June snapped, glaring daggers at the mad 'scientist'

"Why you ask? Because I hold your family at my grasp!" both Danny and naruto eyes widened as they looked at the people around the human shaped heartless, _"that explains why she is about to blow a casket!" _both thought at the same time, and looking at each other formed an unspoken plan…

"Let them go drakken!!" June snapped, growling at the blue skinned man and ready to rip a new one on doc drakken, "oh little girl, you are in no position to threaten ME, considering I held hostage your whole family, friends and even your enemy" drakken said.

"first drakken, she's my enemy at SCHOOL, no else, second your crossing a line you should do better not cross, and third, if you don't let them all free in the next five seconds…"

"what you will do girl, as I can see you held no power besides that keyblade, what are you going to do to us?" the green skinned woman asked with a smirk, "you don't want to find the answer of that question…NOW LET THEM GO!!" June snapped, shocking her family and those who knew her by her attitude, "June relax, we'll be fine, just relax" ah-mah said, making June take deep breaths and stop seething in anger, "you got five seconds drakken…FIVE!!"

"Little girl if you make a move I'll order my neo-soldiers to eat their hearts" drakken said, "FOUR!!"

"Uh doc…I think she means it" the green skinned woman said, "shego the assistants are to help not to talk"

"THREE!!"

"Listen drakken right now she is on the brink of a berserker rampage, do you really want to give the push to that stage?"

"TWO!!"

"I care little for them, destroy…"

**POOF!**

June stopped on mid word, as drakken and shego stared without even believing as the twelve people were enveloped in a cloud of smoke, only to be replaced by twelve grinding, blond kids, wearing an eye sore orange coat.

Shego then looked behind the girl, just to see that the blond and the dark haired kid had the people with them, the dark haired kid using a shield to protect the rear, and several clones flanking them.

"He is all yours June!!" the dark haired boy said, "Give them hell J" the blond said, all of them, juniper just smirked as she turned to the now shacking doctor drakken and a glaring shego, "a ninja, he had to be a ninja!" shego snarled as she looked at June.

"Neo-soldiers finish her!!"

* * *

"Come on Danny needs us!" Sam screamed as she ran alongside the geninn, tucker and yuffie with them, "Sam please slow down, I'm not in my best shape you know!!" tucker screamed, "tucker we have spend nine months hunting ghosts with Danny, how come you don't have develop some stamina after following him trough amity park!" Sam snapped.

"Is not my fault! I am the technological geek, I don't do running so much" he added, "oh for the love of…look at chouji over there, he weights three times as you and moves three times faster that you! How come you can't do that!" Sam snapped.

"Because I'm a ninja!" chouji snapped, right behind Sam, "and I'm big boned!"

"I don't care if you stuffed a horse everyday for breakfast, just move it!!" Sam snapped at the chubby ninja, who just quiet himself down, leaving his friends shocked, never someone had called and akamichi fat and actually has been able to shut them up after that, after all akamichi in general are very sensitive about their weight.

"Come on move it!" the group hear at a distance, stopping they saw a group of naruto clones moving alongside Danny, who had his shield on, and with them a group of people, "damn it I'm not moving until someone tells me what is going on?" they hear a blond girl say, "and I tell you until you are safe you are getting zip of us!!" they heard naruto snap.

Soon the group stopped when they saw the ninjas and Sam and tucker there, "thank goodness" Danny exclaimed as he dashed at the group, "Sam, tucker, I need you two take care of these people, no questions okay? Thank you" Danny said as he returned to naruto, the original, who was getting acquaintance with the blond girl in pink dress, "damn it you stubborn girl, your worse that ino!!"

"Who the hell is ino, and you better start answering or…"

"or what!?" naruto snapped, his eyes flashing red for a second, enough to scare the pink dress blond, who by any means shouldn't be intimidated by a boy who didn't reach her elbows.

"Or…"

"Naruto that's enough, June needs us!" Danny said as he dashed where supposedly June was, sighing naruto looked at the blond girl, "we are not over girl, I'll be back…clones stay and cover them, don't let them come!" naruto commanded as he made a back somersault and dashed where Danny had left.

"Naruto…" hinata whispered as she saw the people Danny and naruto had left with them, "June's familiar, friends, pet and high school nemesis" one of naruto clones said, making all nod at that, "okay…what is happening? Why my sister has a key for sword? And why she is here and not in orchid?" the small boy, one with black spiky hair going upwards kakashi style, dress in a red shirt with a blue fist with a thunder end as emblem, blue shorts asked, "to put it short boy, your sister is the new keybearer, guardian of peace in the worlds, that key is the keyblade, the most powerful weapon in the worlds, and she is here…well…I don't know" yuffie confessed, making the small kid narrow his eyes.

"…the elders" the elder woman said, all focused their attention to her, "ray-ray, she was with the elders, maybe they did something…I don't know…they keyblade is not a weapon that chooses their bearers lightly, it has to be a person with and exceptional strong heart" the elder woman said.

"Ah-mah…mom what is going on…why there were monsters around orchid? How you and June are involved in all that?" the tall man asked, "I'll explain you in the way, now we have to go help her" ah-mah said, only to be stopped by a naruto clone, "sorry…ah-mah right? Yeah…you can't go any…" at the very sight of her son and daughter-in-law, jasmine 'ah-mah' Lee punched one of the clones, hard, sending it roughly 3 miles away, before dispelling.

"Any of you want a go at me!" she snapped, the clones just looked at each other, before pulling a kunai, "sorry granny, orders are orders, besides we are clones, no real people" one of the clones said.

"No…real" ah-mah repeated, before a smirk formed on her age face, "so…no real huh?" she said as she cracked her knuckles, "why I have the sudden feeling this will not end well" neji whispered, "because it won't, by the way how did you get that silky hair?" Sam asked…

* * *

June growled as another neo-soldier tried to nail her feet, jumping of a sweep kick of a neo-soldier on her left, June landed and kicked the foot of that neo-soldier, sending it flying away, crashing against another neo-soldier, both vanishing.

June then brought her kingdom protector, blocking a fist of a neo-soldier, then punching a neo-soldier right at her left side, spinning, June brought the keyblade at the neo-soldier head, destroying it, and nailing another neo-soldier in the chest, then she stopped and brought her keyblade behind her, holding it in the way naruto holds kunai.

Her eyes darted from left to right, as she slowly walked around, surveying the field, and her enemies.

"_twenty…the field is pure rock, there are sharp edges and huge rocks I can use at my advantage, but these things are actually good, they have tried to make me fall, maybe to jump at me and beat me to submission…" _

As she stared at the neo-soldiers, these began to look at June in an odd way, cocking their heads at the same time to the left, before jumping at her.

June tensed up and waited for the first to land, rolling to her right, she left three of them crash, and then she swung her weapon at the fourth above her, dispelling it quickly, jumping, June avoided a fifth, and then while in the air, June brought her feet together at the heartless head, hard.

**BAMM!!**

The hit was enough to raise smoke, and dispelled the heartless on contact, June then turned around, grabbing a heartless by the arm, and slammed it to the ground, stunning it, then she swung it, hitting two heartless behind her and letting it go, a neo-soldier came behind her, and she just narrowed her eyes before sending her foot behind her, digging it in the heartless gut, and then striking it down with her keyblade.

Doing a somersault, June landed on a neo-soldier shoulders, where she just made some pressure downward, crushing the heartless into a black puddle, landing on the ground, June grabbed the keyblade by the keychain, and swung it above her head, a neo-soldier lunged at her, just to be strike down by the key, a second made a roundhouse kick, just to loose that leg when June jumped and swung the key down, the limping heartless then was used as a shield by June when two heartless jumped at her, having three heartless in her grasp, June grabbed her key-weapon by the grip and then she struck them down with a roar.

Another neo-soldier tried to headbutt her, just to her headbutt him, dispelling it without problem, then she turned around, seeing she had a dozen more to go.

A neo-soldier dashed at her, just to be strike by and ice like shuriken barrage, that dispel it in a sweep move, looking behind her she saw that Danny and naruto had joined her, "what took you so long?" she asked.

"Naruto making new spells" was all Danny replied, "hey! I just saved J behind" naruto snapped with a pout, "okay guys…let's take them down!!" June roared as she took three neo-soldiers head on, the first swung a right hook, just to June to grab its arm and throw it under her shoulder, then she kicked the second in the face, the third jumped at her, June just sidestepped of him, letting it land, just to be cut in half by her weapon, the second neo-soldier lunged at her, just to be impale by her weapon, vanishing, the first just was standing up when a boomerang like keyblade struck it down.

Naruto dashed at great speed at the four neo-soldiers, his low stature helping for once against the taller enemies, stopping in the middle of the four, naruto grinded as he held his left hand like holding a shuriken, soon on the gaps of his fingers, fire like shuriken formed, "eat this!" with a roar naruto threw the shuriken at the two soldiers in front of him, striking them both down, he then turned around and jumped when a neo-soldier tried a sweep kick, naruto just stuck the kunai on the heartless face, making it stumble, then he focused on the other one, smirking naruto held his hand, and the oh so familiar ball of doom formed on his hand, "rasengan!" shouting, naruto struck the heartless down, then he focused on the last one.

"shadow clone jutsu" he shouted, four clones forming around the heartless, the heartless just pulled the kunai out of his face, just to see four blondes making a sweep at him,

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

The four clones kicked the heartless high, where the original was waiting, thunders cracking on his hands, with a roar, naruto thrusted the hands onward, thunders hitting the heartless dead on, dispelling it as he met the ground, "Naruto thunder combo!"

Danny just stared at the three last heartless, he narrowed his eyes, turning intangible as the first punched thin air jaw, then turning solid, Danny narrowed his eyes and bashed his shield at the face of the heartless, stunning it, then with a green beam coming of his left hand, he struck the heartless down.

Turning around, he just leaned to the left when a neo-soldier made and axe drop kick, Danny just sighed as he slashed the heartless with the blade of his shield.

Then he turned to the last heartless, that seemed to take two steps back, before actually shooting forward, spinning and ready to hit Danny, he just ducked as he placed his shield to deflect the attack, when it made contact, Danny pushed onward, sending the heartless away, Danny then jumped at him, and focusing his few ecto-energy, he let a scream, a single green wave struck the heartless down, making a crater and dispelling the heartless.

Danny then collapsed on the ground, gasping for air, "damn…it took…too much out of me" Danny said as he looked at the place where drakken and shego were, just to see nothing but the rock.

"They escaped June" Danny whispered as June help him up, "don't worry D, no one can't run forever"

"Yeah! When we cross paths we are going to trash them, believe it!" naruto said with a goofy smile, "yeah…oh by the way June…" Danny began.

"Your grandmother is piss" naruto said with a shudder, making June pale too, "I'm so grounded until college"

* * *

"What do you think Leon?" a girl with brown hair tied in a single braid, green emerald eyes and dress in a pink/white dress asked, while she looked at the scar faced man.

"…the girl has some skills, she relies too heavily on her own strength, only uses the keyblade when needed, but she is skilled with it, she knows when to swing it, she is a swords-lady with skill" the man said, "and the other two?"

"the blond…has too much energy, I can already say he will someone not meant to be put in one place, he is creative, he created those new magic attacks on the spot, and the clones…is already impressive alone at it is"

"And the last one, the ghost boy?"

"…he is like me, in a sense he rather fight alone that drag people into his conflicts, the ghost like skills alone are impressive, and of the three, he looks like the most experience in combat against erratic enemies"

"…I forgot the other girl…hinata I think"

"she is pretty advance in hand-to-hand, like tifa…but sweet as you…odd combination, loyal, honest, she could be a princess of hearts if it wasn't for the fact she lives in a far world" Leon stated.

"Well…what do you think?" the girl asked with a cheery smile, "

"I think…there is still hope Aerith"

* * *

"Juniper Kim Lee you're so grounded!!" Barbara screamed at her daughter as she hid behind naruto and Danny, "mom! I can explain, really! I had to do it okay, how can I explain there was another world that you couldn't see?"

"By giving her a medallion like mine?" Dennis butted in, "not helping!"

"And to add you got your brothers in that too! What do you got to say about that?"

"Well…ray-ray is way too joyful for his own good and Dennis is too curious for his own good"

"HEY!!" both brothers snapped, "you know I'm right, remember the night when ray-ray worked on a zombie owned restaurant?"

"ZOMBIES?"

"Or the day Dennis got kidnapped because they believe he was some sort of high mage?"

"KIDNAPPED?"

"Oh sister…"

"Or the time I had to lock ray-ray in the closet to stop him of actually coming to a fight against and old and crazy ancestor of mine?"

"J-girl" naruto called, "I'm not done" June said, just to Danny to grab her face, and turn it, making her gap at the sight.

There in front of them was some sort of huge dark golem like creature of 7 feet high, sturdy, with skin like stone, and it seemed blind.

"Oh…I think you should all run" June said as she summoned kingdom protector, along with her friends, "time to kick some AAASSSSSSSS!!" June screamed as the thing actually punched her, sending her away, then turned to naruto who was kicked hard in the ribs, sending him to a rock formation, burying him, then to Danny, who he grabbed, and head butted, and threw him where June was.

"Ouch" June moaned as she saw Danny fall, June in sheer reaction dashed at him, and caught him, "Danny! Danny! Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Mommy? Is that you?" he moaned in pain; June sighed in relief, just to gasp when she saw the thing actually walking at her friends and familiars.

"Hey!!" June shouted, Hoisting Danny behind her, "I'm talking to you big ugly thing" she shouted as she summoned her keyblade and threw it at the beast, who grunted when the key hit its arm, and turned to June and a conscious Danny.

"You know…that thing will kill us" Danny moaned, "Yeah I know D"

"So…what's the plan?"

"The plan…is to keep it away of our friends and family"

"…you care for them…including the snotty blond girl…right?" Danny said as he saw the thing actually advance at them, "yeah…they are all I have in my life…without them…I'm weak"

"Weak? You are by far the strongest girl I have ever seen"

"Tsk…men, you believe strength comes of muscle, but you're wrong, when you truly love someone…you fight for them till the end" June said as she summoned her weapon back, "and for that love you are ought to do stupid things, don't cha think?"

"yeah…he-he, I have done my share of dumb things…let's take it down" Danny said as his left hand shot forward, and shot a blast at the thing, straight in the eyes, but the thing actually roared before advancing at them.

"We are so screw" he said, "don't be so negative…at least we got each other…buddy" June said as she looked at Danny, "yeah…till the end?"

"Till the end" June said as she shook Danny's left arm with her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and then charging at the charging golem.

"_When you fight for those who you love" _June thought as she ran straight forward against the huge golem, _"you are willing to go beyond to help them!" _Danny thought as he kept blasting the creature, this one grunting with each blow, their friends screaming them to stop.

"_TILL THE END!" _as the two approached, June fell oddly warm in her chest, and looked all in slow motion, including the charging heartless, _'brave of heart, brave of soul'_

"DRIVE!" with a combined shout, June and Danny clothes seemed to disintegrate in a spectacle of lights and shards, forming a shield among them, which the creature hit, and when it touched it, the creature was shot backwards, falling on its back.

As the light shield faded, only one figure was visible, June, slightly changed would be and understatement.

Her clothes were changed in colors, the green jacket was now in a flaming red, the sleeves had now a red, white and black like lance heads emblems, the hood remained black, white her jeans acquired a black shade with white verticals trims, her boots became white, with a red and black lance emblem of the sleeves, her shirt was now in red too, her orchid emblem in black around the white like lance emblem, her gloves remained black, the belts acquired a black and white shade, while her magenta stripe became a white snow, and floated, in her hands now lied kingdom protector and another keyblade.

This keyblade seemed to have a flaming green hand guard with a white grip, the blade seemed to be made of ice, and the dents were in fact three metallic cylinders, there was no chain, but instead a floating D emblem, Danny's emblem.

'_Ghostly duty'_

June stared at the weapon, and her clothes, before staring at the creature, which was standing up, and narrowed her eyes, "your going down freak!" she shouted as she dashed at the thing, faster than before, surprising all.

When June was in front of the thing, she swung her keyblade at the thing stomach, making the thing vend in pain, then she brought ghostly duty at the thing jaw, making it stumble, smirking, June jumped and made a somersault at the thing, spinning while at it, hitting her keyblades on the creature skull, then she landed where she roared as she hit the keyblades at the thing legs, making it kneel, there June stuck both weapons at the thing back, making it roar in pain, with a grunt, June lifted the thing upwards, and slammed its head to the ground, there she dragged the thing around, where the kicked it hard, making the weapons stuck out.

Jumping, June seemed to levitate as she landed in front of the now hurt creature, who tried to tackle her, just to receive both keyblades at the sides of its skull, making it stumble, using the creature head as a spring board, June jumped above it, where she seemed to dive at it, there she slammed her knees on the creature back, making a crack on the floor, then with a grunt, June hoisted the creature over her shoulder.

As the massive heartless fell, the rubble bursted, revealing a piss naruto, "that hurt you oversize jerk!" he roared as he summoned his favorite jutsu, now fifty naruto instead of four, ten clones rammed their bodies at the heartless chest, stopping it in mid air, then five seemed to descend with their fists aimed to the head, which cracked upon impact, two clones each grabbed the arms and legs of the thing, where the rest of the naruto's descended with their fists aimed to the abdomen of the thing.

With a mighty crash the heartless fell, but the clones were not done yet, those who remained grabbed the thing leg, and one another, and started to spin, forming something akin to an orange tornado or wrecking ball, then threw the heartless towards the transformed June, who just waited for the thing, both keyblades ready behind her.

Then she started to dash at the creature, which was just meters away of her, "eat this" the two keyblades seemed to sprung life out of their blades, shinning with a red light, June swung both blades, forming and red arc as they were swung, and then both collided with the thing.

"Brave slash!" June roared as she struck the thing in half, this one vanishing like the heartless, leaving a heart floating to the sky.

Soon June stopped altogether, in front of her parents.

"he-he…I'm so grounded" she said as she seemed to flash for and instant, before she fell forward and Danny fell backwards.

"…that…is something new" ah-mah commented, "…we are not going to forget this easily right?" Jody asked, "Not even with therapy"

"Drive…" Leon whispered as he saw June and Danny being carried to the castle by their parents and friends, while naruto rubbed his sides in pain, but still walking and breathing fine.

"She caught up fast Leon" Aerith said with a smile, "yeah…seems not all is lost after all"

* * *

there people, four chapters updated, didn't see that coming huh? i will update hopefully next month, until then read and enjoy, review at yout hearts content.

ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5

_hello readers, it is i, hypn0s, bringin you all another chapter of kingdom hearts, i consider that moving the story to this section was better, although i'm still waiting for reviews, but in any case is the number of people who read it who counts, and it motivates me to keep going, now enough talk, let's get this show on the road._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CHAPTER 5: THE REASON**

"Ugh" if there was one thing that June hated more that fighting lava golems was to wake up with headaches, head splitting headaches, of what nature they were provoked she gives a damn, she hates all kind of headaches, and now she was suffering one new kind of headache.

Sitting on the warm bed, June sight focused on the other bed on the white room, where Danny was, still unconscious, and then it came to her, the memories of the battle, her stand with Danny and naruto against the heartless, her family being hostages of that blue skinned man, the fight with the heartless like humanoids, their fight against that thing, her supposedly last moments with Danny, and then…the drive.

The memories flooded her mind, but not her own, memories of Danny, memories and feelings that invaded her heart and mind, the thrill of flying, the chill of the ice on his mouth, the pain of his fights, the heartache every time he had to lie to his parents, the warmth he felt when he met her and naruto, the memory of a dark one.

"Guess we have more in common that I guessed" she muttered as she stood up, just to blanch a little, "I wouldn't recommend that" she heard, turning slowly she saw the one naruto called 'granny' well she is beyond granny, young, beautiful, well…gifted.

Tsunade smiled as June just shook her head and tried to walk, just to stumble around, "easy there Juniper, your still weak after that little stun you and Daniel pulled" tsunade said as she held June on the shoulders, before guiding it to the bed.

"So…how do you feel?" tsunade asked her as she saw how the blond hands glowed green, and seemed to examine her, "man…I feel like a mountain had just been thrown to my head…that or Mellissa rant on 'how beautiful and perfect I am' ouch" June exclaimed as she clutched her head.

"Well, you recovered all your chakra…or magic energy as your grandmother told me, dealing with different names of the same energy is kinda weird if you ask me"

At the mention of her grandmother June eyes widened, "ah-mah…my family!" June exclaimed, "Relax" tsunade began as she tried to keep June off bouncing out of the infirmary, using her super strength, the legendary medic had to admit it, June was strong, strong enough to face her in combat, maybe some arm wrestling was required to measure June's might.

"your family and friends are fine, confused, freaked, surprised, and relieve in that order, but they are fine, right now they are with naruto and Danny's little sister Danni, walking around the castle" tsunade said, making June sigh.

"Oh…did them…"

"Come to visit you, of course they did, as so Danny family and the rookie 9, you and Danny gave us quite a scare, never in my life as shinobi had seen something similar to what you and Danny did, true jiraiya can do something akin, but not as complex as you and Danny pulled out" June just looked at the legendary saninn in wonder.

"Here, let me explain it in a way we both understand because I neither did…simply put you and Danny fused bodies and powers"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"and then June was all 'I'm so awed because I'm in space' and Danny was so 'yeah right, I'm the one driving' and I was all 'awesome, new worlds, new friends' you know" naruto ranted as he and Danni guided June's family around the castle, it had it's advantages of having a demon stuck on his belly, the healing factor he possessed was simply awesome, and so it permit him to remain conscious even though he broke like half of his ribs when the newly named 'berserker' had attacked them.

It had been roughly two days since the event, during that time naruto had been talking with everyone in the castle, still he was yet to meet the princess and her guard, and he had a hard time in not going 'kyuubi' on Mellissa, she was annoying and provoked him headaches worse that the one the berserker provoked him when he punched him away.

Also he has been talking with the rookie 9 and team gai, he had met gaara around, temari seemed to clinch on shikamaru way too much, and kankurou was drooling at the sight of so many gadgets for his puppets.

As for Danny's and June's family, he had a good relation with them, he had made friends out of Danni and ray-ray, jazz was more in a way focused on his mind after explaining her how much he had endured on his life, and was already working on another thesis, 'mind endurance, when there is no snapping point' and he had to give it to her, the title suit his mind state, never he has snapped under the abuse.

Other story was June's older brother and her friends, they were apprehensive at the start to talk with him, the all 'he has a demon fox stuck on his belly' thing, not that he can blame them, it had also happened to many people on ninja suburbs as it was called to the ninja world survivors, especially kids and geninn of his age who knew squat of Kyuubi's true outcome seemed way too apprehensive in socializing with him, well at leas it was shyness and curiosity in seeing if he was in fact kyuubi, and not downright intolerance like the grown ups, specially the civil council, who 'magically' survived the heartless onslaught, and wanted him dead, well at least now the old vultures were down, so he had nothing to worry about, they had nothing to strike against him.

"so…" naruto's attention was focused on Ophelia, June's gothic friend, or something like Sam, Danny's friend was like, the fact that the 'blunt and broody' girl was talking to him in a shy way, hinata style kinda had her friends worried, but not him, a twenty floor high fox with nine tails stuck on your belly seems to have a universal response, first fear, then questioning, then thinking and last either acceptance or scorn.

"What does…it feels to…"

"To have a gigantic fox on my belly?" naruto ended her question, making her nod slightly, "well, not much, I mean yes you have unlimited power to cause destruction or protect, immunity to venoms, anyone who tries something like messing with my mind and seal must be ready to face the big bad rug with nine tails, and also I have to deal with its impressive ego, I swear that cage is big at it is because it has to hold its ego, not him" that let her blinking.

"I mean sure, mobs, attempts on my life, constant poisoning, 'accidents' and straight forward 'I'm going to avenge my family by killing you' speech of a resented person is bad, but hey, it has its perks, you never are cocky or overlook things, you got monstrous amounts of energy and stamina, I get to surprise people with my awesome skills, and also I get to piss the fox, as a plus, not to mention you get to value all you have in life" he said with a distant look.

"I live alone, I have no relatives, not that I know, or friends until I entered the academy, only scorn, so when you get what you fought for you clinch to it with teeth" he said, looking back and letting his fox like smile, "is not that bad…I get to prove them all wrong and make them eat their words"

"…oh" Ophelia said, right now she felt, well she felt odd…the boy had suffered like no other, and he seemed just to receive all and keep advancing, not even staggering on the way.

"So…since when you all know June's…skills?" naruto asked, "Well…if you consider we have been friends for her like forever…just two days" June's other friend, Jody said, making naruto raise and eyebrow, "but I think her grandmother and brothers know for a longer time"

"Yeah, and they left us in the dark" June's father said, making naruto sigh, "well…not that I can blame her, I mean you have to wear a medallion to see the world she sees, considering that I think she did well in keeping a secret…some things are better untold" naruto said, looking forward and stopping on a pair of metallic door.

"Okay…what was here anyway?" naruto asked to Danni, who just sighed, for being a ninja he lacked some serious retention, "the lab whiskers, I think here they test all he new weapons against the heartless" she said.

"oh…okay the other way we go" naruto said giving a 180º turn, just to Danni to give him another 180º turn facing the door again, "eh…I think they are not interest" he said.

"What…afraid?" she asked, "hm…considering my past and total loath for hospitals and anything related to it…yeah I am"

"Oh come on don't be such a chicken, is just a lab"

"With weapons!"

"You carry a knife on your thigh!"

"Is a kunai, and is a standard ninja weapon I come to love as I love ramen"

"Oh that you left it clear yesterday"

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Oh come on is just a peek, nothing is going to explode just for seeing"

**BOOM!**

"…on the other hand we can leave this place for last"

"Yeah, I agree Danni…to the infirmary, June must be awake now"

"How do you know?" roger asked, making naruto smirk, "I got two holes punched on me when I fought sasuke the king of emos, and I woke up two days after in the hospital, I think those caresses are not enough to keep her down" naruto reassured.

"But that woman told us that she was lacking some serious energy" June's father told, "granny tsunade? Oh come on she told me I had to stay a month in the hospital, after all I broke my neck and cracked my skull on the fight, I sneaked the council room a week later" naruto said as he walked towards the infirmary direction.

"…I think we have to meet June's new friends…if THAT is any indication of what she might befriend" June's mother replied, "HEY, WE ARE HERE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…I…fused with Danny…and I got…new powers?" June asked, looking at the legendary medic in strange awe, "yep, that's pretty much it, the thing is that is not like something common where I come from"

"That much is obvious" June muttered with a snicker, "very funny brat, the closest thing to that is the relation Jinchuuriki have with their bijuu"

"You mean naruto and the fox right?"

"Yeah, since kyuubi is sealed on naruto, he can use its powers and chakra to help him, while the fox heals and gives him that chakra" tsunade said, "no offense, but I doubt it is close to what I pass with Danny, I actually felt all of him, emotions, memories, I also felt his powers, the chill that seems to run on his veins, the thrill of defying gravity, the power, it was…amazing, and I'm sure he felt the same kind of rush when he fused with me, my strength, my speed, all of it" June declared.

"Yes…I did" June eyes widened as she saw Danny open his eyes, "D! How you're holding up?" she asked, walking to his bed.

"I know what jelly feels like, enough said" Danny groaned as he sit up, looking at tsunade, "I guess you took care of both of us"

"is my role as medic, I made and oath, besides I got too many painful memories of loosing people I cared in my face, I don't want the same for naruto" she confessed, "you care for him…even though he calls you granny"

"he is and orphan, he doesn't knows measurements, restrains or holding back, just advancing and being bluntly truthful, that's what makes him special, he can't lie, well, on most things" she said, making both sigh, "…was…kyuubi that bad?" June asked again, "I wasn't there, I was too hurt for the death of my fiancée, I left konoha, just to travel, for what I heard, many died because they got caught in Kyuubi's shockwaves and poisonous chakra…had I been there the casualties would have been lesser"

"don't…pondering just makes you make more questions, just…keep going, for them" Danny replied, making tsunade smile, _"even if both are of another worlds…the next generation is truly special…they inherit our sins, but also the will to correct them, and I know they can"_

"J-girl!" tsunade rose and eyebrow as she saw naruto enter the room, and glomp June, "hey cut it out!" June replied with a giggle, "You know you are taken, and I'm not thrill in meeting your girl bad side" she replied, making naruto sigh.

"I'm…still trying to deal with that…" naruto said, seating on a nearby chair, soon as he seated, June's family and friends entered, followed by Danni, who flew and tackled Danny, "yo Danny, guess what, now we are family, mom's adopted me!" with that told the clone/cousin/sister snuggled on Danny who groaned, "great, just what I needed, another girl, if with Sam and jazz wasn't enough"

Of course with June the things were slightly different.

"Juniper Lee, you're so grounded! How could you lie to us!" her mother snapped, "b-but mom…"

"No buts Juniper, no only you lie to us, but you recklessly risked your life!" her father snapped back, "b-b-but dad…"

"no buts young lady!" both snapped back, "once you recover we will take the first…whatever ship to orchid bay, and I swear it that you will be grounded until your of my age" her father said, making June sigh, "so…she is going to be ancient when she goes outside eh?" naruto said with a teasing smile to June, "I'm not that old!" Michael snapped back to naruto who just fox grinded at the man, "relax old man, sheez, stiffer that the stiffs back home" naruto replied, making tsunade narrow her eyes, "would you stop naruto, you can't stop causing mayhem and chaos, not even in another worlds?"

"What I can say…I live for it" he said with a grin, "yeah, you shooting yourself out of a gigantic slingshot kinda told us that" Danny said as he kinda floated to naruto, Danni on tow, on air.

"And that's another thing we want to talk you about Juniper, the friends you make are…" Barbara began.

"Freaks?" Danny began, "monsters?" naruto continued, "both" June parents replied, there June stood up, "now hold on a minute you two, these two guys have been with me since I left orchid bay, they along with hinata had helped me a lot, and in the past 48 hours I have come to care for them as great friends, and true I don't know them much but I know they are neither monsters not freaks, because if you call them that again them you're going to call me like that too!" June snapped as she stomped her right foot on the floor, making all jump slightly and leaving a crack on the white marble polished floor, shocking her parents in the process.

"June…dear, we just are worried for your safety" Barbara began, "for my safety? Oh come on, I think I left quite clear when I saved you all of those freaks that I can take care of myself very well thank you very much, and not only that, I have been fighting since I'm eleven"

"SAY WHAT?"

"I have faced trolls, mummies, zombies, vampires; demi-gods, gods and vengeful Te xuan ze, and a lot more of mythical creatures you have only reads in fairy tales, and let me tell ya this, I think if I can take care of them by myself on orchid by my bare hands then I can take some overgrown black cross between pygmies and ants with a ridiculous key shaped sword" June snapped, shocking her fathers further.

"that's not a sword" a new voice snapped, making all turn at the doors, "Leon, I think this is not the time" tsunade began, "that weapon you bear is the most powerful of them all on the worlds, you can't take the keyblade and neither the heartless so easily" Leon replied, "and who are you scarface, some big fish of here?" June asked, crossing her arms and looking at the gunblade wielder.

"my name is Leon like tsunade said, and I warn you Keybearer, underestimating the heartless might prove fatal, they will hunt you down as long as you bear the keyblade" he said, "thanks for the heads up Leon-dude, but I think they let that clear when I fought them" June snapped, "yeah, besides who are you to even talk us like that emo man" naruto snapped, making Leon look at him wide eyed, "come again?" Leon asked/snapped.

"well, you act as an emo" naruto began, "you look like an emo" June continued, "and your attitude is of an emo then you are an emo by default" Danny ended, "I'm…not and emo" Leon replied, "yeah, like someone is going to believe that lie" June said as she began to walk away, "June, Juniper! We are not done" her father replied.

"Come on Danny, naruto is going to show us around" June said, making Danny and naruto sigh, "well…I think this is what we get for dealing with independent teenage girl" Danny said as he looked at the pre-teen, "well…lead the way naruto"

"Lead the way? Why can't you go ahead?"

"Because I have been unconscious and you don't?"

Naruto just pouted and walked, taking the lead and muttering curses on the halfa, "I heard that comment ramen boy!" Danny snapped, making Leon raise and eyebrow, and narrow his eyes at the sight of Juniper staring at him, "see ya around…sunshine" June said with a smirk, making Leon eye twitch, "(sigh) guess the worlds fate is in their hands then" he muttered, making all stare at him.

"Tsunade, as soon as your done here show them the lab, then lead them to the command center, I'll go for those three, once we are ready we will start the briefing" Leon said while walking away, "what do I look for you? A hostess?" she snapped back, just to receive silence, sighing the blond saninn motioned them all to follow her, muttering how she was going to maul Leon's bones to dust and burn naruto's ramen in front of him…after she turned his bones into dust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo j-girl, I think you were kinda rough with your parents" naruto mentioned, making June sigh, "don't think I don't know that naruto?" June snapped, stopping altogether and looking at the place they stopped, a huge inner garden like place, a crystal dome on top of it.

"Is just…well man I think they should be more supportive, I mean if they just knew what I have to go trough they wouldn't be grounding me until I'm a fossil" she sighed at that leaning at one of the walls, and looking at a huge oak tree which bloom was sleeping in.

"just chill June, right now we are too tense with what is happening, we better just chill and think straight, if we start snapping at those we care then we might end alone, besides I know what your going trough" Danny mentioned, making June look at him.

"I had to lie to my parents too, not because they couldn't see the world like you, but because I'm half ghost, they are ghost hunters, get my drift?" he asked, making June nod, "the thing is that you need to give your folks some time to get use to the all their daughter is stronger that any person alive, give them time, all will come together in time" Danny said, looking at June straight in the eyes.

"Thanks man…I really needed that" she said with a small smile, "besides there are many advantages to this situation" Danny began, "such as?"

"Extended curfew, some lowering in your home duties, your folks finally bonding with you and not touching something that might set them in fire" Danny said, "I really hope that last never happens" June said, "besides, what you got there besides some weird stones and some spell books that might freak them" naruto asked, "my dog…Monroe!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so…you talk" tsume inuzuka was used to many things, as a ninja she was used to see odd sights, such as naruto, missing ninjas with mommy complex, naruto with orange jumpsuit, girls that find dango a nutritious food, naruto eating a barrel of ramen, her son cursing naruto's name because he had the murderer of his dad sealed on his stomach, and the hokage monument painted like clowns by naruto, but nothing like this.

Sure she has a dog that talks, and has only one eye, but that was him, a ninja dog trained in the ninja arts and use of chakra that talks, like all dogs of her clan, but nothing like that.

In front of her was nothing else butt wo dogs, small dogs, one seemed like a pup with a spike chocker, with green fur and red cute eyes, looking at her happily, the other was a small pug that actually talked on a very weird accent, both dogs were barely of akamaru height.

"So…you can talk" she said again, convinced that someone was pulling a joke on her, there was no way a dog that small could talk, "aye, I can talk lass" the dog said, making tsume blink, the accent was beyond weird already, "so…you got a name…or owner?" she asked.

"I am Monroe Connery Boyd Carlyle McGregor Scott V, or just Monroe, my owner is Juniper Lee" Monroe said, making tsume blink again, "you're the dog of the girl who has a gigantic key for sword?" she asked, "aye…but last I remember she didn't had a sword on the shape of a key…nothing in the armory either" the enchanted dog confessed, making tsume blink, armory? Who was June anyway, some sort of modern day knights with a closet full of weapons instead of clothes…like hana.

"And uh…who is the little fella?" tsume said as she petted the head of the green dog who yipped at her, before licking her hand, "don't know, the little lass has been following me around, I think its name its cujo" Monroe said.

"Cujo eh…bet ya your Danny's dog" the small green pup yipped happily at the inuzuka matriarch, who smiled, "man I'm good, what do you say you tag along Monroe…maybe we find June in the control room" tsume said, making the pug nod at her and follow her, cujo on her arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chill June" naruto said, "Chills? My magically enhance dog is missing!"

"Is a magical dog?" Danny asked, looking at the freaked Te xuan ze, "no, is made of fudge…OF COURSE IS MAGICAL!!"

"Sheez, I'm just asking, don't chew my head off June"

June blinked at that, looking at Danny and naruto, then she sighed, "sorry guys, I'm kinda worked up" she confessed, seating on the floor, and letting a long stressful sigh.

"That kinda is obvious June, the question is why?" Danny asked again, "I think is obvious D, my family, friends, former crush and boyfriend, and my nemesis are here, kidnapped of orchid bay, then is the little fact that wherever the heartless are, so do some massive exodus here" June said, making both boys nod, "June, I know that is kinda stressful, trust me, I'm a half death super hero teenager who has to deal with both ghosts and puberty, not and easy task considering my ghost hunting parents, crazy fangirls, ghosts and above all my everlasting fight with…well with myself" he said, making both look at him oddly.

"…guess if we are going to be together in this ordeal…you have the right to know at least…" Danny said, his voice hollow and sad, "I think it happened…I don't know, five months ago, there it was this test, the CAT, the career attitudinal test, it kinda chose if you either became a multi millionaire tycoon or a fast food grunt"

"Ouch" both June and naruto said, "yeah, the test…well it put a lot of pressure on me, there was jazz, my sister who ace the test, so she kinda had her future secured"

"that's bull, there no thing as secure future" naruto snapped, "yeah…I kinda had to learn that the hard way, anyway, I grew stressed, and more when some freaky ghost began to attack, by accident I stole the test results…and I read them"

"Let me get the rest…you cheated the test, causing something catastrophic?" June asked, "Sorta, in a timeline I did cheated and well…my family paid the price, they, along with tucker, Sam and Mr. Lancer, my teacher got caught in an explosion, they died, alone I had to go to the only person who might know my pain, my own very enemy vlad…"

"Okay hold up, rewind, alternative timeline?" June asked, "yep, it kinda mess your head, but it comes with the territory of being the 'friend' of the master of time…anyway I wanted it to go…all, the pain, my powers, all…vlad complied, but…let's just say things didn't come right"

"I can see the rest, vlad being a halfa like you got ripped of his ghost side also, both merged and formed a…pure evil no emotion all powerful version of yourself…right?" June asked, "Yeah…I fixed it tough, I swore I would not become…him, that I wouldn't put my family on the line ever again but…"

"But the one your friends mentioned, 'the' ghost came back, you where unable to fight him back" the trio looked up just to see Leon, "how much did you heard?" Danny asked, "all…if you let your fears haunt you, then you will be never be able to fight" Leon said, making Danny sighs, "you're right…" Danny said, satisfy, Leon left the trio.

"You should do the same" June said suddenly, making Leon stop, "sora might be gone…but your still here, you can still fight" she aid while crossing sights with the gunblade wielder.

"…duly noted…now follow me, and wake bloom, we have something to show you three" with that Leon left.

"Why you told him that j-girl?" naruto asked, "some thing bloom told me…sora was a hero here…and had many friends…I could see it in his eyes…he was hurt…unwilling to fight…he needs a reality check" June said as she stood up, walked to the nearby oak tree and hit it, making bloom fall, "hey what's the big idea your bully!"

"We got some…conference, we better go" June said as she picked bloom and placed it on naruto's hands, and then walked away.

"Do you have any idea where are you going?" Danny asked, "nope…but that has never stopped me"

_Fifteen minutes of wandering later…_

"they are late" kakashi commented, "coming of the guy who comes three hours late I think is kinda hypocrite" kurenai commented with a smirk, "one thing is team meetings kurenai, unimportant, I'll teach them to not rely so heavily on me, other are important meetings" kakashi snapped, "sheez relax man, is not like they are one hour late, this place is big, maybe they got lost" tucker commented.

"still that's an even bigger reason to them to be early here" kakashi added, "man…is he really three hours late?" tucker asked to sakura, "his record is four and a half hours late" she said, making all sweat drop, "while we were under a storm"

"You let your team under a storm!" kurenai snapped, "Eh…it toughens them up?"

"What a splendid idea! I and my team shall train also on a storm, no! Under a thunderstorm!" gai mentioned, making his team groan, well just tenten and neji, lee was fired up.

"Is he for real?" Dennis asked to the bun haired kunoichi, "…he wears two tons worth on weights on his feet…OF COURSE HE IS FOR REAL!!"

"Hey I'm just asking…and here to think my sister was freaky"

"Naruto dammit that's no the way!!" all the room heard, a feminine voice snapping at someone, "How do you know?" another, childish yet male voice was heard, "well…the sign 'women's bathroom' kinda tells it all!"

"We are on another world, where the greatest threat to the universe itself is ant like things that barely reach my waist!! What assures you that ain't a sneaky way to deceive people"

"Guys, let's just quiet up and think, maybe the control room is on the two huge metallic door that screams 'control room you morons'" a third male voice said, making all chuckled.

"Oh we forgot, unlike you who were born with scientist, know of that!" the feminine voice said, "dammit woman! Stop being stubborn and follow…"

**BAMM!!!**

The next thing the group sees is a flying and transparent Danny entering the room, and crashing solidly on the ground, "…note to self…start wearing helmet…ugh" with that Danny collapsed on the room, which looked silently at the scene.

"Uh…I think you kill him"

"No way…oh god" as the feminine voice sounded, the two heavy metal doors were pushed aside, making the automatic mechanism hiss at the sudden pressure, then on the other side emerged a panicked June who just pushed all aside before kneeling and grabbing Danny and starts shaking him.

"Oh man I think I kill him"

"Told ya"

"Not helping naruto!"

"Ugh"

"He's back on itself" naruto exclaimed, in a rush June was shacking Danny, who finally opened his eyes, "Danny…Danny! Say something! Anything!" June exclaimed who soon was joined by an equally panicked maddie, who finally got the idea of what happened to her son.

"Ugh…what you got for bones June…rocks?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is all ready?" orochimaru asked as he started at the blue skinned drakken, "Yeah, the triangle is finally ours; soon we will have the universe on our knees!!"

"you know, for a pathetic scientist, he does make a point" what seemed to be a super tall man, truly buffed, wearing a one piece black suit without sleeves, that had glowing blue stripes, a metallic belt and heavy boots, a white and blue scarf like cape, heavy looking black gloves with glowing knuckle and finger section, with pitch black eyes with yellow irises, his skin was marked with the same blue glowing stripes and he had blue spiky long hair, said to shego, who seemed not intimidated by the sheer size of the man, she barely reached his chest.

"I have to agree azul" another voice said, the man wore a jumpsuit which was divided in black on his right side and orange on the left side, a metal like cover over his collarbone, neck and shoulders, black gloves with metallic portions on his knuckles, black heavy looking boots with metal platting around the cuff of the boots, an utility belt hung of his waist, and a strange 'S' emblem on his orange part of his jumpsuit, his head was covered completely in a mask that had the same pattern of color of his clothes, orange and black, only small openings on the mouth and a single opening to the eye on the left side of the mask.

"it doesn't matter, what matters is that we have a foot hold slade, and that is all that matters" the masked man know now as slade looked behind him, "true vlad…tell me how's that…apprentice thing going…oh I forgot, you got none"

"mock all you want slade, but I at least have more progress that you had with bird boy" vlad snapped, "I at least train him for a while, and I didn't fell on such a trick of 'I'm your new son, gimme a hug' thing, I must admit, the boy knows where to hit"

"Why you…"

"Enough" both villains stopped, and looked at the figure who approached them, green flames announcing her entrance, "well…look what the cat dragged in" azul said as he saw another figure emerge in the green flames, and old woman with dark purple robes, aged, a small scar on her left eye, long untamed grey hair, and a evil look on her face, a cane holding her, all in her screamed, 'old fashioned, never gets old witch'

"Nerissa" shego said in a whisper, smirking all the way in, "yes my dear, I have brought another one to our cause, so…how's sasuke progress orochimaru?"

"Very well…he is resented though for his sudden defeat against naruto…but I must admit, his grown is alarming outstanding" orochimaru confessed with a smirk, "so did I hear" the snake saninn smirked as he turned around, facing yet another woman witch, dress also on a purple robe, but her skin was yellow-ish, green eyes with black pupils, a long pointy nose with elf like ears, red hair tied in two huge buns, holding a black metallic staff with a green orb on the tip.

"Roon, my dear, how was your trip to orchid?" orochimaru asked, "without the Te xuan ze it was an easy conquer, not even amusing, what bothers me is that no one was there, the magic doors to the other realms were closed shut, and the 'elders' were gone" roon said, making all raise and eyebrow.

"Troubling, yet of no consequence, yet I do know were your enemy is…radiant gardens"

"…surely along with the rest of her world, am I right maleficent?"

"Yes…for the moment we will focus in what matters, azul my dear, go first and pay snow white…a visit, I know rosso will love to know who has the…reddest lips" maleficent replied, making azul smirk as he left.

"Orochimaru…focus on sasuke for the moment, we still need him, the heartless of naruto and kyuubi will pay well enough" the snake saninn smirked as he melted away.

"What we do with the others?" drakken asked, "Akatsuki on one side, the HAM/GIW united front on the other, the anti on another side…and now we can add the neo-trinity…if we play our cards right…we can lure them to destroy each other"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"since you all are here, we can start the briefing" Leon said, suddenly the lights of the room flicked out, just to what seemed a holographic image of something showed up in the middle of the room, shocking all who didn't knew about holograms, namely the ninja group.

"this is an overall map of the know universe and the worlds visited by sora in his past trips" the images began to take shape of several worlds, all linked by several white like paths, and far away there were three world, forming a triangle like shape.

"These three worlds you see there" Leon pointed to the triangle world formation, "is know as the triangle or as others call it…the nexus, that's the world you all come from" Leon announced, making all go eye wide.

"Not long ago a massive heartless invasion took place on these worlds, starting with naruto's homeworld, shinobi lands, followed by the fictions destruction of Danny's home, paranormal world, then recently this world, the land of magic, June's home"

"No…" June whispered, squeezing ray-ray's hand, "okay hold on, what do you mean fiction destruction, jazz told me my world vanished, boom, and no more, finito" Danny snapped, making Leon sigh.

"During the evacuation of magic land, one of our ships was able to confirm that the destruction of paranormal world was faked, all in hopes of sending our attention away of this" Leon mentioned, not soon after that, the image of a huge white castle with a strange heart emblem in it showed up, floating in the middle of space.

"that is the castle of the fallen organization XIII, taken by maleficent upon the fall of the XIII, since the castle was so close to the darkness, the heartless she manipulated would not obey her, so she moved the castle, away of the darkness…closer to a place with a neutrality, the middle of the triangle, the nexus" Leon said.

"Okay we know our worlds are overrun, when we strike the castle?" June asked, "Not soon, first we must open a path to the castle, much like the one linking the other worlds"

"Then how you made it to our worlds, our lands are not exactly close you know? How you made it?" naruto asked, at that yuffie showed up, "we used several secret one use paths that connected your world to ours, right now we used those paths to enter your worlds, and right now no one can use them"

"no one, neither maleficent" Leon said, making the trio narrow their eyes, "also we need time to gather our forces to mount an attack, time we need you three buy us" Leon said, "and how we are suppose to do that genius?" Danny asked.

"Maleficent once gathered the princesses of hearts"

"The who of who?" kiba and tucker asked at the same time, "seven maidens" Leon began, seven beautiful woman showing up in the hologram, making the man go eye wide, and blush, well all but naruto, who knew if he even blushed would mean a gentle fist whoopass of a jealous hinata.

"Of the purest hearts, their seven hearts combined hold the key to unlock the door to the heart of all worlds"

"Kingdom hearts" a new voice said, making June, Danny and naruto turn to see to who belonged too.

The boy was roughly of Danny's age; dress in blue pants, white sneakers, a black sleeveless undershirt with a white sleeveless vest, some sort of cast on his left arm, long silver hair and cyan eyes, staring at the trio.

"So…you are the 'neo-trinity" am I wrong?" he asked, "the what? And who are you?" June asked, "My name is riku, as for the name of you…is how many are referring to the new trinity…the nickname sora, Donald and goofy received after the destruction of organization XIII" riku stated as he walked into the room, followed by a girl, red long hair, blue sky eyes, clad in a single white sundress that was underneath a pink dress with several zippers all over the pink dress, a black belt hung around her waist, along with a strange keychain in the shape of a star, or a flower, in any case it had a smiling face painted on one of the flaps of it.

"…so is true" the girl replied, naruto blinked, looking at the hologram of the princesses and then at the girl, and again and again.

"Seems you are a ninja after all…yes she is one of the seven princesses…kairi" Leon commented, making the trio look at kairi oddly, oddly because she was sad, way too sad.

"okay right now we care a nugget about kingdom hearts or maleficent, hell I care little about the heartless menace, right now I want some straight answers, who is sora and why he is not here, if he is also a keybearer like me?" June snapped, crossing her arms and staring at Leon hardly.

"Juniper, please reconsider your question…" Aerith began, "no more, so far I had hear 'sora this' and 'sora that' something happened and I want to know what, you want us to help you then tell us what happened to sora, then we might get and idea what we are dealing against" June replied.

"we can't go blind and misinformed on a mission, to a ninja is suicide going without information, either good or bad, just tell us man, we will be better prepared to fight whatever it comes to us" naruto backed June up, making her smile, "he is right…accept it Leon, you got muscled by a ninja of twelve years and a keybearer who takes a 'no' for and answer, besides if you don't tell them then his ghost friend might posses you and force you to do so" riku said with a smirk, Leon sighing motioned one of the people there to change the hologram of the princesses, switching into the image of a battered and empty land.

A land which had keyblades everywhere, forming a path of keyblades.

"The hell is that?" June asked, "We don't know, we call it 'the keyblade graveyard' a memory of what people call 'the keyblade wars'" Leon mentioned.

"_**To start the keyblade war" **_June eyes were wide at that, to that she was send to in the first place, to start a war that would led a world as an empty land?

"But…what are we looking for?" Danny asked, "Simple, this graveyard is in a world that doesn't show on our radars or maps, it simply doesn't exist"

"But you got an image…what the hell is that thing!?" naruto asked as he saw something…black land in the middle of the road, it resemble a lot to a heartless by the color of the body and the eyes, but the rest seemed…human.

"That's…sora" kairi began, making June raise and eyebrow, "the hero…was the villain?"

"No…a side effect of the drive" Aerith commented, "…WHAT?"

"June calm down" riku began, "calm down? I could turn into that and you want me to calm down?"

"That problem was resolved on your forms, you'll never transform into your anti form" Leon reassured, "anti…form?" June asked, "yes, every time sora transformed he was under a lot of heartless and darkness, once in a while he would turn into that, and anti version of the drives, and anti sora" soon the thing that was sora was joined by two other anti things, one resembled a duck, the other to a humanoid dog.

"We don't know how, but sora, Donald and goofy ended there, we lost transmission with them…that and this was their last transmission" Leon said as he motioned a guy to do it, the man pressed several buttons, as the sound of speakers turning on came to life.

"_here is sora (static) landed on a weird (static) hundreds of broken keyblades (static) Donald and goofy missing (static) weird armored guy (static) hunting (static) he (static) keyblade (static) old man (static) xehanort (static) don't come, I repeat don't (long static) I…I…__**need hearts"**_

"whoa…intense" tucker muttered, just to be elbowed by sakura and Jody, "we believe that while trying to fight, he used the drive, and something went wrong…entering into a prolonged anti form mode, along with Donald and goofy" Leon said, making all go silent.

"So…in short sora got stuck in a freaky mode on the middle of who knows where…and my question here is how you got that image and recording" June asked, staring seriously at Leon.

"his gummy ship…battered and damaged arrived on auto pilot to radiant gardens, her main drive erased completely, so no trace of where it was could be found" Leon said.

"…what we have to do?" June asked, "honestly…I don't know…the mere fact that you bear kingdom protector is an omen of bad things" he said, making all raise eyebrows, "he who holds the key to the worlds…corrupted…she who holds the blade…darkness surround and unbound hearts in a fast pace, light is lost, twilight is a dream…the worlds succumb as the hearts are turned black, and she will be unable to do nothing" Aerith said, "so…the universe is fated to cease to exist" neji simply put, making naruto snarl.

"(sigh) come on guys let's find a ship and bust out of this joint" June exclaimed finally as she motioned to the shocked naruto and Danny to follow her, "excuse me girl, but what in the name of bahamut are you doing?" yuffie exclaimed, voicing many thoughts.

"Duh! I'm getting out of this gloomy planet, no wonder that prophecy is so grim, the man who did it surely came of here" she snapped, "repeat that girl" Leon snapped, "okay…you all are so gloomy with the fact sora is gone that you just gave up!" she snapped, walking to Leon itself and pushing him rather harshly, surprising many.

"June don't" her mother began, "zip it! I'm not trough with emo pants yet!" June snapped back, making all go eyes wide, especially Barbara, "now listen me all, because I'm saying this once, and I'm sure that I'm speaking for D and naruto that you should toughen up! What would sora think when seeing you so gloomy and depress huh? Surely not helping you because you don't want to be helped!"

"you didn't knew sora" riku snapped, "oh then enlighten me 'land boy' because I know this, sora is a hero, maybe the greatest as the way you reacted, and I bet all my munny that he would put his keyblade as and extra attachment to your skull!" June snapped, pushing riku away, making him stumble.

"If sora was here I'm damn sure he would say the same words, and then fight with all he had! Dammit you all are pathetic!" she finally snapped as she began to breathe harsh and long intakes of breath.

"she's right you know" Danny began, "yeah, I know this first hand, the yondaime died while sealing kyuubi, jiji…sandaime died while facing orochimaru, the shodaime also died, and so the nindaime, the leaders of my village, and you know something? We never stopped, we carried on their wishes for a prosper and peaceful konoha…sure some wishes were overlooked" naruto said as he looked at the ninja part of the group, "but that never stopped us, we strive and fight, in order to carry on, always remembering them, honoring them, and one more thing…" naruto said as he faced neji, "FATE CAN KISS MY BEHIND FOR ALL I CARE, I MAKE MY OWN FATE, DIDN'T I PUNCH THAT TO YOU LAST TIME, OR YOU WANT A REMINDER OF THAT?" naruto yelled, making the hyuuga prodigy shrink, "uh…no thanks"

"he is right" Danny added, "we must fight, if you care for sora…then carry on, fight back…don't let some lame prophecy rule you all" Danny added, sure he said less, but he went straight to the point.

"…damn I hate when someone punches us the damn truth in our faces" yuffie said, "(sigh) so…you want to leave huh"

"I think I did say that, and my friends think the same, we have the ship, we will go, bring this sora so you can fight again like real a warrior...that is if you didn't forget how to grip a weapon" June snapped, "if you are going to leave…" Leon began as he went for one of the consoles and pressed a button, immediately all the screens began to flick into one single image.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…why we have to go to the school" Mellissa wondered out loud, "don't ask me, at least we are fine…I think" dash muttered, "Come on man, it could be worse" Kwan reassured, "how?" both Mellissa and dash asked.

"We could be stuck in our worlds with those things"

"…yeah" both muttered, the only reminder of their worlds being overtaken by ant like things was enough bad, but leaving all, their lives, all they worked for so hard was wounding all together.

"Hey, do you have any idea where is fenturd…I mean fentom?" dash asked, "…hiding of his fan club?"

"You mean the freaky stud that is with June?" Mellissa said suddenly, making both teens stare at her, "what? That jumpsuit does little to hide those muscles" she confessed, "he has muscles?" dash wondered out loud.

"Why don't you ask him, here he comes, with a girl and two ninjas" Kwan said, making Mellissa turn sharply and glare immediately at the group, especially to June.

"Lost something?" Danny asked, "Just wondering why a stud like you hangs with those freaks?" she said with a smirk, "I would watch my mouth if I were you" Danny hissed as his eyes turned green neon, freaking Mellissa completely, "…you don't scare me…and neither your threats" she said, lacking confidence but masking it up well.

"you should better start learning some self-control woman" he hissed again, just to feel a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Juniper holding him, "don't Danny…don't wear yourself with her…I know where to hit her the worse…isn't that right…gummy locks?" Mellissa eyes widened at that, clamping her hands over her head and nodding.

"Let's bust out guys" with that told, June, Danny and the two ninjas left, the female ninja clutching on the blond ninja arm, "Hinata let go of my arm!!"

"No…I like naru-teddy arm!"

"I'm not a teddy bear!!"

"That makes little difference to her" Danny said out loud, June joining in the laughs at expenses of 'naru-teddy'

For their part, Kwan and dash had something else on their minds, "the hell…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"how long it will take them to come here?" maddie asked as she paced in front of the porch of her shared home, her family was living with tucker's, Sam's (much to her pain) and recently June's families, the house was big enough to house them all without any problem, there was still free rooms, meaning June's and Danny's rooms.

"There they come!" Danielle said excitedly as she floated around her adoptive parents, maddie and jack would admit it many times, they were still getting use to the idea of their son being a halfa (and in addition being the savior of amity several times, including his fight against the ghost king itself) and to add he had a clone whose original purpose was to capture him, but there come to show her how influential her son was, she turned the clone against vlad…

Maddie narrowed her eyes at that, vlad, the sole mention of the name angered her, he had dared to clone Danny, make so many schemes, put a bounty on Danny's head, even made fraud to win the elections, all to get her, one part of her felt flattered, the other felt sick, knowing well that he also tried to kill jack and make Danny his heir.

"Hey dear, what's on your mind?" jack asked her, "we…are part responsible for Danny's current life" she muttered, "come again, "dear…if we never ever invented the proto-portal vlad would not have those powers…then we wouldn't have continued and created a bigger portal, and the accident that gave Danny his powers would have never happened, he would be a normal teenager, with normal friends, a normal life" she said as she saw Danny being tackled by a green pup, one of the ninjas, a woman with wild brown hair and red triangle marks on her cheeks smiling at the sight, and June kneeling to get a small pug, naruto and hinata smiling at that.

"Oh but there is nothing wrong with being different…just look at us" jack proclaimed, "There is a big difference of being different like us to have powers jack…you saw that…future Danny…it was horrible…and to think it was Danny's and vlad's fused ghost forms…I don't know what to think anymore" she confessed, "well…" jack began.

"as long he has good friends" he said as he saw Danny and June looking at a struggling naruto trying to get out of hinata's death grip on his arm, "and his family, there is little darkness can do to claim him"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came on radiant gardens, June started at the outside night sky throughout the window of the room she, jazz, Sam, Ophelia, Jody and Danielle were sharing for the night, on a nightstand bloom was sleeping on a makeshift bed Danny parents had made to her out of scrap metal, cotton and some of Danny's old and torn shirts, she was surprised at the number of torn shirts he had, many had burn marks, others claw marks, _"guess there is the result of not being super tough" _she though as she glanced at the belt of her new clothes, hanging proudly of it of the left side was the 'brave' orb, as riku had called the orbs that enabled sora, and her to use the drive forms, at least she wouldn't turn into an anti juniper, that was good, in a way.

But still…the image of the anti sora was burn on her mind, the yellow eyes, the claws, the black like smoke that came out of him, Donald and goofy, the king's loyal high mage and knights captain, or so Leon said, those three had been together since the very beginning of the heartless menace not roughly a year with six months of started, and the only thing they had accomplished was to stop the heartless of a guy called xehanort and his nobody, Xemnas, but the heartless were as strong as usual, it angered her.

She kept looking at the star filled sky, three stars in particular caught her attention, blinking in purple, not in the dim white, her world, naruto's and Danny's worlds, overrun by heartless, her eyes narrowed at that, those three worlds hearts were yet to be consumed, something was wrong, Aerith had told them all that the heartless nature was to consume and corrupt hearts, then why their worlds were not still consumed, what was inside that make them so special.

"…_maybe…the nexus…but what is the nexus?" _she wondered, looking now at the ceiling of the room, she could hear the faint snores of tucker, Dennis, Danny, roger and ray-ray, all four sharing a room, she smiled, at least she was grateful the ragnarok had their own rooms, and she had to admit it, the ship was big, and sturdy, all she ever wanted on a spaceship, she just hoped the crew was as good as the ship itself.

As she started closing her eyes, she plotted on her mind how to keep ray-ray out of the ragnarok, this was certainly one of the few times she would require even to scream to keep him on safe ground, instead of a ship on a mission against heart eating creatures of 'who-knows-where' if needed she was going to tie him, but she would keep him with her mom and dad, ah-mah would protect them, she knew it.

With that last thought she went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leader…we got…some bad news" zetsu, the plant man/spy of akatsuki said as he faced the shadowed figure of the organization leader.

"What…zetsu…"

"**We are missing four jailers**…not two"

"…come again…"

"The bodies of the two and eight tailed jailers were mere chakra tails, **not the real two**"

"Have you tracked them down?"

"Yes…**radiant gardens**…they smuggled on one of the ships that came, passing as two orphans"

"Sneaky…any way to bring them to us?"

"**We captured a ship…**but we do not know where radiant gardens are?"

"…zetsu…take all…including that guy hidan and tobi…we are going to hunt them down"

"**a-and…**you?"

"Me…I got a world to govern…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay June, I packed extra clothes, along with some extra under…"

"MOM!" June exclaimed in embarrassment, she had yet to take one foot away of the house and her mother was already embarrassing her in front of her old and new friends, she kept a growl at bay as she saw naruto and Danny snicker but smirked as she saw Danny being also ashamed by his mother, and naruto was being literally eaten by tsunade remarks, acting like a mother.

"Okay granny enough! Man your worse that hinata this morning"

"I'M AS WORSE AS?"

"He-he…hello honey…you look…eh…uh…radiant?" naruto said as he tried to keep hinata's new found girlfriend temper at bay, working at half.

"Okay enough already with the humiliating mother marathon, we got a world to save people!" June snapped happily, glad that she wasn't the only one on the boat of motherly humiliation.

"Uh…is worlds June, as in plural" Danny said, "details, details" she said as she walked away, "wait ya in the hangars guys" she added as she walked away of the house, a bag slung on her back.

"Well…guess I gotta go…are you sure you want to come hinata?" naruto asked, "of course I am! I spend nearly four years working the courage to talk you about my feelings, now I got you and there is no way in hell I will let you go, no way, your stuck with me…till death do us apart" she said as she began to drag naruto away, "whoa wait a minute, till death?"

"Ancient hyuuga tradition, any boyfriend of girlfriend of a hyuuga becomes also the hyuuga fiancé or fiancée; see you for the marital bows once this mess is over" hiashi said, enjoying the screams and pleas of him to hinata to let him go and enjoy bachelor life a little more, "NO IN THIS UNIVERSE!!"

"Well…sucks to be him…gotta go now mom" Danny said as he hugged maddie, and then hugged jack, both smiling at him, "okay son, and remember this always…"

"Don't blast no one unless it is a ghost or a bad guy, yeah I know, jazz and Sam remind me of that every time since I woke up"

"Not that…this…we love you son…and no matter what you are, human, ghost or something in between, we love you" jack said, making Danny smile, _"whoa, déjà vu"_ he thought as maddie slid something in his bracelet slot, "your first upgrade son, this will make that every time you sue your shield this uses your ecto-energy in a more efficient way, and also will start working on purging the damage done to your DNA code so your powers don't go haywire again, come once in a while to add more upgrades" maddie said as she kissed Danny on the forehead, he nodded and sprinted away, taking his backpack with him.

"There goes the last hope of the universe" kakashi added, "afraid?" hiashi questioned, "hardly…he took us on, he took itachi and kisame on, he grows stronger, and June and Danny ain't pushovers either, your daughter will grow as strong as you one day"

"I hope she grows stronger than me, but still something bothers you all" hiashi said, "is my daughter, I think she was troubled by what Leon said…the keyblade wars" Michael stated.

"Indeed…neji" hiashi began, "you already packed?" neji nodded, "I think naruto will not like it" jazz said with a knowing smile, "the ship is big, some stowaways in it won't affect at all their mission, specially when those stowaways are ninjas" tsunade said, casting a glance to the assembled geninn who nodded, "and us" Sam and tucker exclaimed, packs already on their feet, "the hell I'm letting my new brother go on the mother of all adventures without me" Danni exclaimed also, "June might need some help, I'm tagging along too" ray-ray said as he picked Monroe, "I have no voice nor vote when he chooses something" Monroe exclaimed.

"okay then…but only sakura, neji, Lee, shikamaru, kiba and chouji will go, we can't risk in loosing good ninjas in this mission, the rest will stay and fend off any heartless attack, is that clear?" tsunade demanded, the four geninn and chuninn nodded, "then…well go on!" she snapped, making all go behind Danny, June, naruto and hinata.

"It will be safe?" shizune asked, "When a trip is safe"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_now i know it has been an only words chapter, but iassure you, kingdom hearts work that way, talk, fight, talk, fight, so it comes with the territory, now in the next chapter it will clear a lot of things, including the whereabouts of the two jailers, the destination of the neo-trinity, and possibly what does the GIW/HAM wants with danny, june and naruto, besides eliminating them._

_until a new update, i hypn0s say goodbye, read and review._


	7. Chapter 6

_hello people, it is i! hypn0s, with a new chapter of KH: beyond the stars, the last update i will do in the remaining year, like i say i'm having so block, but that doesn't mean i'm going to stop altogether, for the moment i'm glad with the hits i been having, i want to thank **roxas24 **and **Cross177** for their reviews, i thank you and those who have been reading it, now for the story at hand._

**CHAPTER 6: DEPARTURE, A NEW WORLD WAITS**

"Why we have to run?" tucker asked as he tried to catch up with sakura and ray-ray, all with backpacks, "because they might leave us here techno-boy" sakura snapped, "June would never do that" ray-ray said, remembering the number of adventures he had with his sister in the past.

"Maybe, but this is something beyond your childish games ray-ray, this is the real game, those things…don't know fear" sakura spoke, talking by experience, she had barely survived an encounter with those things, she had been saved because kakashi had showed up.

Soon they heard something rock, like a roar, there tucker eyes widened, "no…" he whispered, "they are taking off!!" ray-ray screamed in panic, running as fast as possible, sakura and tucker behind him.

Not long that five minutes later, the trio was already on the hangars designed for the ragnarok, only to see the massive dragon shaped ship lifting up, "NO!!" ray-ray screamed, going straight at the ship, just to be stopped by Yuffie, "let it go kid, they made their mind already!" she screamed, seeing how June looked in sorrow down at her little brother, and mouth a 'sorry'

"Dammit, why didn't you do nothing?" sakura snapped, noticing that neji and they guys where there, "they got ahead of us sakura, there was little we could do, and more when an army of clones is in front of us" neji said, "dammit!! And hinata was in this too?" the hyuuga prodigy nodded.

"They let us a message however" Sam said with a slight smile, "and that is?" sakura asked annoyed at the gothic girl smile, "they say 'hold the fort until we return'" she said, seeing how the massive ship finally took air, and with a single blast of its massive engines, it zoomed away, leaving a stunned group, "my finest job, on the hands of a half ghost…I hope he knows how to drive" cid said half heartily, "well…" Leon began, "they didn't scratched the ship while taking off" Aerith ended.

"Easy you to say, you didn't made it…"

* * *

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" hinata asked to June as she unbuckled the seat belt on her seat, she had to admit, the ragnarok was a masterpiece, something that in her world would be an impossible enterprise.

"Yeah hinata, this is a very dangerous trip, I can't let my brother go, and I care for him too much to let him go there" June said, while staring at the universe black void, illuminated by the endless sea of stars.

"You didn't forgot about us don't cha" the four heard behind them, turning their seats, well just June, hinata and naruto, because Danny was driving, they saw that riku and kairi had come along, "how the hell you made it here?" naruto asked, "we snuck on the hangar, opened the ship and slept in, I'm surprised none of your ninjas friends didn't thought of that" riku said with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, so am I" riku and kairi hear behind them, "perv sage? How the hell you made it here? Oh let me guess you snuck in behind them and slept on another part of the ship" naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually I just walked to the hangar trough the back door, after all you covered the front entrance, and let's face it, and a geninn level ninja with a jouninn level jutsu is like giving a baby a sword" jiraiya said with a smirk, "why you…be grateful I don't see the effects of thunders on the toad sage" naruto growled as he seated back, riku, kairi and jiraiya joining as well in the empty seats of the cockpit.

"So…where are we going?" kairi asked, "Well…I was giving it a lot of thought last night, and I began to wonder 'if I'm a bad guy with a huge floating castle, heartless armies at my disposal, who has experience with keybearers, carves for a power who can only be found by using seven girls, what would I do?' then it came to me" Juniper said with a smile, "the princesses" riku said with wide eyes.

"yep, this 'maleficent' will hunt down the princesses again, including kairi here, so in order to make sure this witch don't win, we must get ahead of her, and protect and warn the princesses, and if necessary bring them back to radiant gardens until we can stop maleficent" Juniper said, shocking kairi, "we can't do that! Is meddling!" she exclaimed.

"Then we are the biggest meddlers to be ever born, besides is that or let maleficent get them, and lets face it, they will be safer with us" Juniper said, "I don't know J-girl, there is a reason I call him perv sage, you saw how many guys blushed at the sight of the images of the princesses, in person he will blow" naruto pointed out, "yeah…you're right, then it means just Danny, kairi, you and me will go down, the rest will remain here"

"SAY WHAT?" both riku and jiraiya exclaimed, "we need kairi to convince the princesses, after all they don't know us, they know her, second I think the outside worlds are not ready for the super pervert and a guy who looks like his son" Danny said out loud, making riku look at jiraiya, "hey, your right, if you ignore the eye color and the marks on Jiraiya's face, they look like father and son" both paled at Kairi's words, more jiraiya.

"And what about me? I'm not going to leave naru-teddy go around without me" hinata said, "can't you stop calling me like that hinata!"

"well, your gentle fist works like a charm against the heartless and those GIW/HAM militia, but you can help us more on the ship" June said, "how?" hinata asked, "well, you are obviously the better prepared for healing people, none of us know squat about healing serious wounds, and spells to heal are something of another category, they just heal a selected group of wounds, cuts, bruises etc. but not something more serious, there you step in, besides…" juniper said as she showed the bracelet hinata made to her, "these things are good, Ah-mah nearly hyperventilated when she saw them, so I thought that you are better healing us and making items for certain things, you are…our insurance" Juniper ended, making hinata smile, "but I want to be with naru-teddy!" hinata whined.

"then made a naru-teddy to make you company, and when we return to the ship naruto is all yours to kiss, glomp and all those things over-possessive girls like to do to their boyfriends" Danny said out loud, "I'm not possessive, is just hyuuga nature"

"Stop giving her ideas man" naruto said panicked, "and here to think my apprentice is afraid of his own girlfriend" jiraiya said, "okay, since all settle, let's commemorate this with a song" Danny said as he pulled a CD and placed it on a small CD player near the console, and pushed play.

_B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O and bingo was his name…_

Danny in a rush pulled the CD and stared at the cover, 'jazz old lullaby songs'

"go figure…she mixed her music with mine's…again" Danny exclaimed as he pulled another CD, this time it had his name on it, and put it in.

Suddenly the cockpit was filled by the sound of a battery on beat, suddenly followed by a riff and…

_I am iron man_

"Where did you get that music D?" June asked, liking it a lot, "I come of another world, what you think?"

_I see lost his mind_

_Can he see or is he blind_

_Can he walk at all?_

_Or if he moves where he is from_

"Me like it" June exclaimed out loud, while jiraiya had a look of pure shock on his face, "what kind of music is that?"

"The one of the new generation old man" naruto said, liking the song more and more.

"Who is the composer Danny?" riku asked, "Someone old of my world, his name was simply 'Ozzy' but people call him 'master Ozzy'"

And with that, the ragnarok and its fellowship started its journey at the beat of Danny's music lord, Ozzy.

_Nobody wants him_

_They just turn their heads_

_Nobody helps him_

_Now he has his revenge_

* * *

Darkness was all he knew, since the day he was born, since the day they were born.

"Is her, right?" a voice asked, focusing on a image of hinata, "yes…she is worth it, her heart is strong enough to overwhelm the darkness and bend it at her will" another spoke.

"She looks kinda green to me" a female voice said, "hey, she has spunk, S-P-U-N-K, got it memorize?" a male voice said on a cocky voice.

"Enough, do you think she will be able to redeem us?" another one spoke, bored of something like that, "yes…unlike us…she has loyal friends, her goals will be achieved"

"But…why helping them?"

"Simple…we owe it to sora"

* * *

"ACHOO!" hinata sneezed rather loudly, making June and naruto stare at her oddly, and more by the high pitched way she sneezed, "he-he, kinda funny…" naruto said, "yo man, support your girl" Danny said as he drove the ship, "yeah" bloom said, popping out of Danny's backpack, "hey, so you were there" Danny exclaimed to the small fairy.

"Duh! You got too much junk in your backpack" bloom exclaimed, "mom's idea, 'in case I faced a ghost' come on! I'm also a ghost; I can face one rather well"

"Yeah right D, like someone is going to believe that lie" June teased with a smile, "oh shut up"

"So…where are we heading anyway?" jiraiya suddenly asked, "simple, there" Danny said, pointing at the huge world that had a huge castle overlapping that world, along with a slightly big mansion, a lot of water around it, some sort of creepy looking mountain along with the strange sparkling aura around it.

"That's Cinderella's world" bloom exclaimed, flying onto the console and tapping some buttons, soon the image of a blond girl dress in a beautiful elegant blue sky dress, blue eyes, wearing a pair of crystal slippers appeared on the screen, making jiraiya drool, "she is Cinderella, we don't know her true name, since she is adopted by her step mother, who named her like that" bloom began, "well, the title princess fits her well, what's special about her, besides the obvious" Danny asked.

"she was before becoming princess a servant of her step mother and step sisters, two snotty girls who would scare heartless, trust me on that, and a cat called Lucifer, she was lower that servant, doing all the chores on the house, it was one day that all the maidens of the kingdom of her world were invited to a dance, to that moment she had made a dress as beautiful as the one she wears now, pearls made and collected of some oysters, and jewelry found here and there, her step sisters tore her dress and her jewels, while she was wearing them to force to stay in the house, then her fairy godmother came, and gave her the dress and shoes she wears" bloom told her.

"There as a catch, right?" June asked, "of course, she had to be away before midnight, because as soon the bell tolls twelve times the spell on her dress would wear out, in any case she charmed the prince there with her looks and steps, but had to run away when she realized what time it was, leaving one single crystal shoe behind her, the prince, of course charmed by her wanted to find this angel, and with only one shoe, you can guess what comes"

"a massive quest to see who the shoe fit, since they were custom made…well better that calling all the girls again and looking for his true love by just the face" June said, "yeah, Cinderella's stepmother knew the menace Cinderella posed to her, and locked her on the tower of the mansion, Cinderella escaped, just to see how her stepmother broke the crystal shoe the prince had 'by accident' of course she didn't counted that Cinderella had the other shoe, and like people say, they lived happily ever after…or I think they did…the heartless attacked her world roughly a month later after that, Cinderella and her fairy godmother know as the blue fairy escaped, Cinderella of course was capture to open kingdom hearts by maleficent, until she was freed by sora and company, hopefully we can get there before anything bad happens" bloom said as the ragnarok began to orbit the world of Cinderella.

"Okay" Danny began as he tapped a single blue button, "we are in position, now the million munny question…how we are going down to the world?" Danny asked, "simple" kairi began, "cid told us that all gummi ships have teleportation devices added on the cockpits, the ragnarok was made basically as a huge gummi ship, so there is a teleportation device surely on a room, instead of the cockpit" she said with a smile, "your just happy to go down right?" June asked, kairi nodded, "are you sure you are a princess?" June half-asked half-muttered, making kairi pout.

* * *

On a small alley, hidden by many boxes, four yellow dual rings formed, breaking on two different directions, sparks forming on the gaps, revealing the four bodies of Danny, June, kairi and naruto, bloom was perched on naruto's head, all looking somehow dazed after the rings left them completely.

"Okay…that was new" June said, blinking several times, "I haven't grown and extra arm right?" Danny half-asked, "I think I'm missing a whisker, does any of you has and extra line on their cheeks?" naruto asked, "no, no and I don't know" kairi answered, giggling at the sight of the three, she had to admit it, they were funny, as funny as sora, she just hoped they could find sora before anyone else.

"_Guys, can you hear me?" _June and naruto looked at Danny, of who seemed the sound came from, which oddly resembled Riku's voice, Danny just sighed as he pulled a small device out of his pocket, "we hear you riku, what's up?" Danny asked.

"_Nothing much, unless you consider the world is giving some odd signatures" _

"Odd? Odd like what?" kairi asked, _"Don't know, I'm still trying to figure what it is, but we know where it originates from" _

"Where riku?" June asked, _"Cinderella's step mother manor"_

"Not to sound the pessimist one of the gang, but we don't know where it is" naruto said, _"not a problem, luckily for you four we have a bird view of the place, you are on a alley, near the borders of the town, follow the path of exit, turn left on the first bifurcation and go straight, there is no loss, anything else I'll keep in touch with you…HINATA DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!"_

"Yo riku what happened? What hinata did?"

"_Nothing false alarm, I thought she was going to press the self-destruct button" _the four looked at each other oddly, _"but then I remembered this thing doesn't have a self-destruct button, anyway I'll keep in touch with you all, also keep me updated, and kairi be careful, ragnarok out"_

The group sighed at Riku's transmission, "okay" June suddenly said, "off we go, we got a princess to save" June said, walking away, "she is right, time to save the princess" Danny added as he followed June, "sure let me alone with the princess of hearts who happens to have a heartless boyfriend! And I turn to have a possessive girlfriend, is such a great idea morons!!" naruto snapped, dragging kairi with him, this one blushing after the little comment of her and sora being and item.

"_Truly as odd as me, riku and sora…" _she then giggled, wondering who was who on this odd trio.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"for the love of ramen broth how long we are going to take to reach this girl place?" naruto whined, "sorry for being slow mister 'my blood is liquid sugar and my stomach is a black hole' but unlike you, kairi can't jump ninja style, and can't fly like Danny, and I remind you she doesn't have my agility, and neither our stamina" June snapped, making naruto and kairi pout.

"I'm pretty much able to keep up the pace you set" kairi said with huffed cheeks, "riiiiggghhhtttt" the trio said, making her pout further, after five minutes of walking the dirt path flanked by trees, they reached a huge manor, they also noted the front of the house was guarded by what seemed a king's royal guard, along with a well adorned chariot pulled by at least four horses, surely pure blood horses.

"Okay…I know Cinderella is there, but what with the guard?" June whispered, they were about to look for another way in when they saw naruto walk up to one of the guards, "yo mister" he asked to one of the guards, who looked at the small blond, raising its eyebrow at the color of his clothes, "_fashion these days"_

"What's going on?" naruto asked, "the king and the prince are currently looking for the owner of a crystal slipper, whose maiden has captured our prince heart, whoever maiden who fits the slipper shall become the prince wife, just like the king ordered" the guard said, "okay…thanks" naruto said as he walked to the group.

"uh bloom" naruto asked as he saw bloom pop out of Danny's hair, "first how do you made it out of my head to his, and second didn't you told us Cinderella had been elected via a crystal slipper?" naruto asked, "first Danny's hair is fluffier than yours so I find it a better home, and second yes, why?"

"Because the guard just told me that!" naruto said, "The anomaly riku said" June suddenly said, "We got to get in!" she said as she walked to the manor, the group following her.

Not sooner than that the doors swung open, out of it emerging first what seemed to be a chubby small old man, dress just like a king, lacking the crown of course, followed by a tall, slim black haired man, sooner than that a well dress, handsome boy with blue eyes, black hair, dress as a prince came out, June and kairi instantly had blushes on their cheeks, "prince…yummy" June began.

"yummy…prince" kairi said, both boys of the group looked at the girls, wondering why teenage girls went gaga at a pretty face, soon the handsome boy extended his hand, a slim hand reached his, soon Danny and naruto leaned in anticipation, soon a big feet with a crystal slipper came out of the doors, "uh…I don't remember Cinderella having…big feet" bloom said, both guys just shrug that out, until they saw the face of the girl.

A girl, with fluffy red hair, brown eyes, and dress in a pink dress came out, with excess of red lipstick, and some wrinkles around her cheeks, the effect was instant, the three teens, pre-teen and fairy mouths fell out, hanging open, a single question on their heads.

"_That's Cinderella!?" _or in Kairi's case, _"man, she neglected herself badly"_

As the king, his helper, 'Cinderella' and the prince left, they noticed something odd, 'Cinderella' looked sad, almost regretful, looking always at the manor.

"guys, I think we should go into the manor" June called off, dragging the trio of shocked individuals with her, as she saw the guard depart the place, following the carriage, her bracelet suddenly began to twinkle, "heartless" she heard Danny mutter as his newly 'heartless sense' came into action, "of all the places" she heard naruto mutter as he pulled his kunai, and soon in a flash of light kingdom protector lay in her hands, but of course noted the second flash, coming of kairi itself.

In her hands now lay a keyblade, a white keyblade lay on her hands, the hand guard was a pair of angel wings with a smooth polished silver colored grip, the scabbard seemed to be a heart flanked by two daggers, along with a pair of silver blades separated of each other, the tip was formed on the shape of a heart and a star, both linking each blade, the keychain was in fact Kairi's charm that hung of his belt, now hanging of the complex chain that hung of the grip.

"And they call me flashy" naruto muttered as he stared at Kairi's keyblade, "you should see my other keyblade, like the girlish keyblade ever, this is way better…I call it oathkeeper"

"KYYAHHHH!"

"Let's go!" June shouted when they heard the girl scream inside the manor, without wasting time they dashed in.

Upon entering they saw that the real Cinderella was being surrounded by several shadow heartless, near her was an elderly woman that carried herself with the utmost character and arrogance none of them had seen, and along her was what seemed to be a mini girl, floating, like bloom, but this one was dress in a tight black leather pants with long blue cobalt high heel boots, a sleeveless black shirt, a huge silver 'I' strapped right in the middle of her shirt, long black gloves that made it pass her elbows, long silver hair tied on a high ponytail, blue ice eyes with a lot of make-up on her face, specially her eyelids and blue ice lips.

"Icy" bloom hissed, the sole mention of her name made the small floating girl turn, and so the elderly woman, "oh, if it is bloom, and she brought friends, and another princess to add, and is not my birthday" icy taunted.

"Then you won't like what we got store for you for Christmas" June hissed as she pointed kingdom protector at the duo, suddenly the shadows began to twitch, looking to Cinderella, then to June and on and on, until they began to advance at June and the group.

"Guess they like you" Danny said as his shield came to life, now sporting a curved blade instead of a straight point.

"Enough talk, icy, take care of these meddlers, I'll deal with this girl on my own" the elderly woman said with authority, pulling a white wand out of her clothes.

"What are you my mom!?" icy snapped, "no but you wish she was!" suddenly bloom tackled icy away, onto a wall, "your still mad I took your boyfriend away?"

"Why you!" both small girls began to fly away, slamming at each other onto the walls.

"time to forget little girl" the elderly woman suddenly said, the white wand on her hand letting a small blast of magic at Cinderella, who eyes were wide, suddenly her vision was obscured and then heard a blast of something, looking up she saw juniper right in front of her, "fear not fair maiden, cause the chivalry has arrive" June said as Danny, naruto and kairi took defensive stances around Cinderella.

"Don't let any of these freaks get near her!" June commanded, not a second later the dozen of shadows jumped at them, "blizzard!" naruto shouted, aiming his kunai, shards of ice impacting on three heartless that turned on ice blocks, just to naruto make a roundhouse kick at them, breaking them.

Kairi just backed up when a shadow lunged at her, just to vanish when she brought oathkeeper down, two more jumped at her, kairi just brought her keyblade in front of her, meeting the heartless claws, with a slight shove the two shadows where push away, just to be slashed later by kairi, who just smirked, _"finally, I knew training with riku and Leon would pay off sometime"_

A heartless jumped at Danny, just to be bashed by his shield, pushing it to another heartless, who pushed the heartless aside, just to be struck down by Danny's blade, then with a slight shove of his free hand, Danny fired an ecto-beam, dispelling the heartless.

June on her part just ducked when a shadow lunged at her, then head butted the shadow, dispelling it in an instant, a second heartless lunged at her, just to meet kingdom protector hand guard, falling again, a third followed the attack, June just aimed her keyblade at the heartless, "fire" she hissed, a fireball emerging of the keyblade tip, hitting the heartless and slaying it easily, a last shadow attacked her, deflecting the first claw strike, June shove the heartless away, and then struck it down with a vertical slash, decimating the heartless attack.

"Well…that was fun" June muttered as she stared at the elderly woman, "and who are you…how do you have a magical wand?" June asked, "I am lady tremaine, on how I got the wand, is not of your concern, I will not allow to her to interfere again" with that lady tremaine shot a blast of magic at Cinderella, just to June to bat off the blast with her keyblade, "you better start forgetting that you old vulture" June snarled as she advanced at lady tremaine, who began to blast attacks at June, who just fanned them away easily, "I have deflected bigger flies" she said, just to stop when she felt a tug on her pants, looking behind she saw Cinderella tugging her pants, "please, don't"

In that moment lady tremaine blasted again, catching June off guard who clumsily deflected the attack, stumbling on the ground, dragging Cinderella with her, with a smirk lady tremaine blasted the ceiling, making it collapse.

"NO!" bloom shouted, distracted enough, letting icy blast her away with an ice chunk out of her hands, making her hit a wall.

With satisfaction she saw how the group got buried on rubble, "bididi babibi boo" with that told lady tremaine vanished out of the place with icy, no more that five seconds later, the rubble began to bulge, some bigger pieces fell, revealing Danny's ecto-shield, around them.

"Too close for comfort" he muttered as he pushed the rubble away with his shield.

"Don't do that again" June hissed, turning at Cinderella rather angrily, "your little stun nearly cost us our lives, I hope you got and excuse for that?" June asked, crossing her arms, keyblade in her hands.

"…she has fairy godmother wand" Cinderella said, "…I see…" June said as she helped Cinderella stand up, "sorry for snapping at ya, name's Juniper by the way" June introduced herself, "thanks juniper" Cinderella said while bowing, "just June, I hate the long name" Cinderella nodded, then turned around spotting both guys, "name's Danny" Danny said with a nod, "naruto uzumaki!" naruto boasted, puffing his chest and making some sort of heroic pose, Cinderella giggled at naruto antics, soon she spotted kairi picking bloom up on her hands.

"Kairi?" Cinderella said, walking towards kairi, this one smiling when she saw bloom fly again, "hi Cinderella, miss me?"

"yeah, I was worried about you, I heard that some sort of organization had capture you and were gathering hearts, I thought it was maleficent again hunting us" Cinderella said, "well no and yes, that organization was hunting hearts, but no princesses, but maleficent is…again" kairi said solemnly.

"Oh…and where is sora, Donald and goofy?" Cinderella asked, suddenly kairi looked downcast, "Missing" was all June said as she kneeled and picked what seemed a crystal heel, "guess crystal slippers are meant to hold for a while" she suddenly said, "oh no" Cinderella said while kneeling at the remains of her crystal slipper, "she broke it" she said, holding the pieces.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong…but you weren't supposed to be the one on the carriage with the charming prince instead of kairi made ugly?" Danny suddenly said, "HEY!" kairi snapped while stomping him, making him jump in pain and clutch his abused feet.

"He is right, weren't you that was suppose to be there, and not her" kairi said, glaring at Danny, who looked shyly at the ground, "it was lady tremaine, somehow she got a hold of the fairy godmother wand, and I think she turned back time, erasing to all but to me and Gus and jaq that I was married to him, and used the wand to make the slipper fit on Anastasia's big feet" the four sighed at that, "so pretty much she messed with the original timeline…clockwork will have a stroke if he hears of this" Danny muttered, being more knowledgeable with time travels that any other in the room.

"Whoa hold on, that wand has ridiculous amounts of magic, where is the fairy godmother, I doubt she just handed the wand to tremaine and let her screw around with time" June said, "guys…" naruto began, making them all to go at him, then pointing outside, "I think I found her" he said, pointing a statue of an elderly woman with small fairy wings, trying to defend herself of a blast or somewhat.

"No" Cinderella said, "(sigh) this is getting bad" June said, indeed bad.

* * *

"This is great!" Drizella said as she stared at Anastasia big room, "I can't believe we are going to live here!" she said, jumping on the bed where Anastasia was sitting, looking downcast.

"oh come on don't tell me your worried about Cinderella, it was because of her we ended up doing her chores, now she gets to do what she is fated to do…chores" Drizella said, "I…I just don't know" Anastasia said, looking outside, remembering the good times she used to had with the baker who truly loved her, and not because she was some sort of princess or magic helped into it, but because of her, of her heart.

Suddenly lady tremaine entered the room icy behind her, and so her cat, Lucifer, looking maliciously at icy, "don't even think it furball, make a move on me and I turn you on a ice cube"

"enough" lady tremaine said as she pulled the wand out of her clothes and let a blast of magic hit the mirror, "lady maleficent" tremaine said with a bow.

"oh my dear, how things went, I assume my heartless did the deed and brought me the princess of hearts" maleficent said, "not exactly, as you predicted the neo-trinity has meddled" lady tremaine said, ignoring the fact that her daughters were staring wide eyed at the mirror.

"As I expected, keybearers enjoy meddling" maleficent said as she stared at Anastasia, who shrunk on maleficent gaze.

"I need more time, and more heartless to defeat this keybearer and her friends, and bring Cinderella to you" lady tremaine said, "you know, if sora was there, no matter how many heartless I send, he would have defeated them, but since this is a rookie who barely knows the power of the keyblade…very well, but to ensure this you must follow my plan…the prince is key in trapping Cinderella"

* * *

"Okay…what's your verdict doc?" June asked as she stared at naruto, magindex on hand, reading a section dedicated to stone, suddenly naruto closed the book, and sighed, "Not good, one thing is curing poisoning, but this is a whole different level, we are talking about full body fossilization" naruto said, "in english ramen vacuum" June said.

"I can't do anything; there are two ways to break this spell, one is making a potion to break the effect, but unless in these lands we can find dragon scales, breath of a griffin and a drop of the poison of a gigantic basilisk that's out of the question" naruto began, June mentally cursed, in her home she had all those ingredients in abundance, well, not point in crying for spoiled milk, "and the other?" Cinderella asked.

"simple, we get the wand out of the old coot hands, and cast a spell at the statue, returning it to normal, there is a third way however, but unless any of you dare to use a hammer made of adamantium and a chisel made out of diamond those are our only options" naruto said, dispelling his book.

"Not and easy task I remind you, by now she must be on a fortified castle guarded 24/7, and I can't stay invisible for a long time…hey where is naruto?" Danny asked, just to go eye wide as the rest when naruto emerged out of the wall, which seemed to be made out of a blanket, "a basic ninja skill, better that using disguise, I can sneak in and steal the wand of the coot hands" he said.

"No offense, but how?" June asked, "Hey, I'm a ninja, and I was able to steal a very valuable scroll out of the strongest ninja nose, I can pretty much do the same easier since is a single woman"

"I want to go with you" Cinderella said, "uh…come again?" naruto, June and Danny asked, "you want to talk with the prince eh?" kairi asked, Cinderella nodded, "there is a chance he still remembers me, after all this event took after the dance, if I can make him remember me on the dance, then I can convince him" she said, making the four look at each other, "okay…but you and naruto are going to need a disguise" June trailed off, soon hearing a pair of horses parking near the manor, peeking out of a corner they group saw a pair of guards, one tall and slim and one short.

"…I love when a plan works itself" June said as she cracked her knuckles…

_One minute of agonic pain later…_

Cinderella overlooked at the two knocked out (and surely in much pain) guards, taken down by June, bare handed, _"it seems this problem required a much direct approach, sora would never be able to pull that off" _Cinderella thought as she saw naruto made a cross hand seal, not a second later a new naruto was added to the group, much to her surprise, and more when this transformed into her, and exact copy of her, with the exception of the mischievous smile.

"we got our entrance and exit ticket secured" he said as she tied his clone, "there is only one reason a guard patrol would come here…you" kairi began, "so we are going to give them exactly what they want…in a matter of speaking" June ended, padding Cinderella new disguise, a rather smelly armor, but she has been in worse places, the stables are not exactly the cleanest of places.

"So…Biggs, wedge, are you ready?" June asked with a teasing smile, "she is not going to let us live this down right?" Cinderella asked, "Nope" naruto answered, and then both skulked.

* * *

"jiraiya what are you doing?" riku wondered as he saw jiraiya overlook the spare gummi ship on the ragnarok hangar, "riku my boy, there are some things I need to deal with on konoha" jiraiya said, tossing to riku a huge scroll, "that's for naruto, make sure he reads it, now more than ever he needs the training" the toad sage added as he seated on the ship.

"are you going to leave naruto just like that?" hinata wondered out loud, "hinata, you were there when akatsuki came, if they can they will follow naruto anywhere, including any world, right now information about their leader is required" jiraiya said.

"he needs you more than ever jiraiya, if you leave him now you'll leave him and us vulnerable" riku added, "I know…but is something I must do, something my heart is telling me to do" jiraiya added.

"besides…this time belongs to you all now, my time is long overdue, I still need to fight one last fight, is us the old who set a new path for you young" with that the gummi ship began to hum with life, the platform to let ships out in space leaving him down, with a last grin the toad sage left the ragnarok.

"You got a bad feeling?" riku asked, "hai, but not only of him, but of the rest" hinata added, "…I fear a world is about to be consumed by darkness in our face"

* * *

Cinderella and naruto in disguise ride in horses, their 'prisoner' bounded and in Cinderella charge, Danny and June trailing them off, just in case.

The night had set in, and it was perfect for infiltration, or so Danny and naruto say, but how June can ignore their advice, one is a ghost that works at night, the other is a ninja, that works at night (although how he is able to blend in the shadows with those clothes is beyond her)

The streets were empty, so much devoid of life, it was a sight that made Cinderella wary, not even the lights of the houses or candles were on, and all was in darkness.

"I don't like this" naruto mentioned, "is too quiet" he added, "yes…too quiet…wait" she said, stopping her horse, naruto doing the same, "you hear that?" she said, naruto ears perked up, hearing…footsteps.

"Hey what's up guys?" Danny said, materializing with June out of the shadows, "something is wrong" was all naruto said, his ears perked up at any odd sound, and eyes darting around.

Soon Danny and June hear also the same, footsteps, but unlike Cinderella and naruto they did recognize them, matched footsteps, footsteps of a battalion of men.

"Goddammit, Cinderella hide!" June said, grabbing the princess of hearts and tossing her behind them, naruto loosing the armor because of June's seriousness, "what's…what the hell?" Danny said, his shield coming to life, his eyes now shinning green neon on the dark alleys, of the town, outstanding along with the flash of June's kingdom protector and naruto's kunai flashing in…the purple moon?

"Uh guys, correct me if I'm wrong…but the moon is suppose to be white, right?" naruto asked, "duh!!" both Danny and June snapped, looking up, and swallowing their words later, the moon was purple, with a black core.

"this is new" was all June said before her eyes fell on what was in front of them, soldiers, at least two dozens of them, clad in white armors, pure white with black underneath, surely the cloth, the helmets were odds, black visors with breathing something in them, it was intimidating, but what intimidate them more was the guns they were carrying.

Soon they aimed at them, "kill the princess" with that they let a barrage of red lasers at them.

In panic Danny formed a dome around them, deflecting a great deal of lasers, some of them getting eaten by the ecto-shield that began to shrink, "use your shield Danny, you are still weak" June snapped, Danny with a grunt nodded, now his shield expanding and forming a barrier in front of them.

"Damn it I hate when this happens, first the heartless, then Danny's and my enemy organizations, now some wannabees in white, what's next?" June asked out loud, "don't know, but they are aiming for Cinderella" Danny said, pushing slightly the shield forward.

"And they know who is the real!!" naruto snapped, pointing at his clone, who was still in Cinderella form, bounded and totally ignored by the guys in white armors.

"Look!" Cinderella said in panic, pointing at the castle, which was flashing with several red flashes of light, "Great they are on the castle, now what?" Danny asked, "Listen, Danny, naruto, go with Cinderella to the castle and take the prince out of there, meet me in the manor alright?" June commanded.

"And what about you June?" bloom suddenly asked, popping out of naruto's jacket, "me? I'm going to show them why girls are dangerous, on my mark Danny, break the shield, sprint to the left, I'll charge, alright?" Danny nodded slightly, "don't overdo it okay" Danny suddenly said, "I won't 'mom'" June mocked with a roll of his eyes, making Cinderella giggled, _"yep, definitely this required something that sora doesn't have…"_

"NOW!" in that instant the shield broke, June charged at the soldiers, this ones suddenly shooting at Cinderella, Danny and naruto, but some firing at June, who began too deflect the laser shots with kingdom protector, "who want's a can of whoopass!?"

That made all the soldiers turns at her late; the first two were send away when she rammed kingdom protector on their helmet faces, much to June's surprise they dispel much like the heartless, but they were different, they talk, heartless don't talk, or so she knows so far.

Soon she jumped when the rest began to fire, several cross lasers hitting other soldiers, dispelling each other, June smirked, landing roughly she made the floor crack, making some of them loose balance, with a sweep of her keyblade she hit those soldiers on the legs, making them loose balance, a soldier fired at her, just to her to deflect the laser, and return it to the source, dispelling the soldier.

Making a somersault above a trio of soldiers, Juniper aimed her keyblade at them, "fire!" soon a fireball was shot, hitting the ground and expanding at the soldiers, who were burned to a crisp, landing she sweep her feet, making two fall, and supporting her weight with one hand, separating her legs and her keyblade aimed to their legs, she began to spin, her extended legs hitting them right on the chest, while those who fell were cut down by her keyblade.

Stopping, she spotted that now of the two dozens left, only three remained, _"damn I'm good" _with a determined sight she held her keyblade at them, blocking the lasers shot at her, just to freeze when a red beam cut down the three soldiers, dispelling also.

Soon the silence was filled by and eerie sound of a mechanical breath, exhaling and inhaling, exhaling and inhaling, June eyes began to dart from left to right, the sound of the breathing was freaking her out, it was…horrible, June could only imagine what kind of thing could make such a sound.

Soon the sound began to originate from behind her, turning fast she had just a pair of seconds to deflect a red blade that was spinning against her, the keyblade hissed in contact with whatever it was what attacked her, with a single flick she pushed the red blade away, who returned to a pair of black hands, there June eyes widened as the figure stepped out, and she could see where the sound came from, from him.

It was tall, as tall as jiraiya, clad all in black, leather clothes from neck to toe, armored black boots that made it to his knees, a belt with a lot of gadgets, a black cloth that made it to his ankles hung behind him and tied to the belt, black gloves with black metal plates on the finger junctions, a square with a lot of buttons hung on the middle of his chest, and his shoulders, collarbone and neck in general were covered in a black metallic armor, a black cape was tied around him, waiving with the wind, but what intimidated more was his face, or the lack, his head was covered by a black helmet, while his face was covered in a dark mask with black glass on the eyes, a triangle mimicking the nose and mouth, where the sound was stronger, on his right hand a silver tube with striped black sections was held firmly, the red blade coming out of it.

June steeled herself for battle, if that was a heartless, if was by far a very freaky model.

"Keybearer" the man said in a distorted voice, June began to breath hard, this guy oozed bad ass rock star in her world, but here he oozed down right evil, and the fact he breaths to freak all around him makes it even worse.

"You are and impediment" he said, slowly advancing at her, "who the hell are you?" June asked, "Since it doesn't matter since you will die…my name is darth Vader" with that Vader began to advance at June at slow pace.

June suddenly began to run at him, just to him to move his left hand, and she suddenly found herself flying away, landing soundly and leaving a gouge on the ground, her eyes wide, this guy was beyond freaky.

With a deep exhalation June calmed herself, Vader looked intimidating, but so many things she has faced before.

With a war cry she ran at him, shooting several fireballs at him, he just deflecting them with his lightsaber, suddenly to grunt when she crashed swords with him, the battle had begun, a deadly dance June and Vader were familiar with, neither noticing how the streets cracked up around them, and how the sky became purple, thunder around the moon.

* * *

_the dark lord, the ozz-man, the plot thicknes and so my brain with so many ideas, now for some people might wonder why i added vader, well...he is the living enbodiment of darkness (not including sephiroth) he has to be here, he has, besides i read another kingdom hearts story that includes him, and even the predator, damn call it a clash of masked ugliest guys, and let's face it, vader after the fire is just plain ugly, and the predator is not a superstar either._

_now for leaving you with some apeticers of who are going to show up, on the bad guys side, i will leave you with some clues, and before anything the next chapter will include the list of the good guys, now for the bad guys tips._

_he screams all words and is pale, he blames all his life to the gods._

_she is mean, she is small, and dress pink, but damn it she has the death on the leash._

_a spoiled brat with a lot of cash, but that can't buy her position in this famous trio._

_he smiles even in his sleep, but not because he is happy, and will put a smile on your face, whenever your like it or not._

_she is a testament of the existence of dinasours, and has a sidekick with the brain power of a ameba, but makes good food._

_envious of snow white beauty, she needs no presentation, you love her, you hate her, but never eat her apples._

_riddle me this riddle me that, who needs two androids to be perfect and at all?_

_a problem of attitude, this dude screams one thing before going agro...KAKAROT!!!_

_we know him as orochimaru brother, the other snake man, the other dark lord, and you better don't name him, because...i don't know because is forbidden sucka._

_my precious...my precious...is the only thing you'll get out of a conversation out of him._

_super, super, super, once a fan, a negleted one who caused the heros to be look down, now he seeks revenge, on his morbid, out of fashion way._

_he once owned a ring, that a cheap broken sword severed of his armored hand, he is back...as and eye...that will help._

_he is all muscle, i mean it he has no skin, you can see his brain, his face is masked and has a red visor with a funny z on top of it, funny!_

_he is mean, he is bad, he is all danny isn't, and he loves it._

_he thinks june is like him, but he is wrong, yet he dress cooler than her and punches harder than her, and oh yeah, he has a sword of his own._

_he is all naruto isn't, he wants to use kyuubi again, like he did it so long ago, over naruto's dead body...which he plans to do._

_consider those clues of the bad guys as also a clue of the good guys, although two of them will find redemption, i don't know how with one, since the game is about yet to come, but he will, i think._

_until a next time my friends, i bid you all farewell._

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

hello my youthfull readers! it is i hypn0s! bringing you a new chapter of KH: beyond the stars, now beforehand i apologize for the short chapter, but i will make it up to you all with next chapter, longer and full of action, expect it as so i expect your reviews, now for what we care, the chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: ONE OF MANY**

Naruto let a barrage of fireballs at a shadow formation, burning them and opening them a path, he, Cinderella, kairi and Danny had been running for the last five minutes, under the sudden attacks of the shadow heartless, many of them, to kairi it was common to see these heartless, they were the most common, and by far the more dangerous, due to their appearance they can deceive, and attack when the guard is down.

**BOOM!!!**

And as they ran they were followed by the sounds of a distant, yet scary battle, June was battling something bad, and evil, not to mention the newly dubbed 'stormtroopers' by kairi, a strange class of what she called nobodies, the other side of the coin that was heartless.

As they approached the castle Cinderella could only glance in fright how many heartless fought the stormtroopers, two of the nobodies were enough to deal with the hordes of heartless, but still the heartless seemed to emerge in masses even bigger that the last time her world was destroyed, she remembers well that day.

Soon all their dashing paid as they arrived to the castle…

Just to see the place completely in ruins, rubble over rubble, smoke coming out of the rubble, the massive walls were torn down, and the ones beautiful gardens that she loved to hang around where all but turned just to ash.

"Kami mighty…who could have done this?" naruto wondered out loud, Cinderella just fell to her knees, sobbing, this was beyond her worse believes, "where is the prince?" kairi wondered, looking back and seeing the flashes of the battle of the heartless and nobodies.

"Here not…" all tensed up, turning back, naruto, Danny and kairi, surrounding Cinderella protectively, not seeing someone dark or something, "here down" blinking the four looked down, and blinked.

The…man was barely of 1 meter high, green skin with wrinkles, obviously old, long pointy ears, a small patch of white hair behind his head, dress in a beige robe with brown clothes under it, a cane on his green hands which had barely three fingers, along with his tree fingers on his bare feet.

The four blinked, and blinked, "okay, is official, the smoke is messing with my sight" Danny said, "assure you I will, smoke has nothing to do" the small green elder spoke, looking at the four, soon his eyes falling at the two girls.

"Princess Kairi, Princess Cinderella, an honor it is, under other circumstances however I wished we met" the green elder spoke.

"Yoda I am, escort you all out of here I will" he said, turning around, "hey wait up!" naruto yelled, "what happened to the prince little dude" naruto asked, "kidnapped has been, dark forces in the destruction of this world are related" yoda spoke, "by who? The guys in white armors?" Danny asked.

"No…other forces in play are…blocked we are" yoda suddenly said, opening slightly his beige coat, and picking of the leather belt around his waist a small silver tube, the four kids soon looked where yoda was looking, and went eye wide when they saw what seemed to be grown up version of the shadow heartless, longer antennas, bodies more of a muscle teenager that of an overgrown ant, sharper claws and with purple veins around their bodies, and right with them lady tremaine.

"You have nowhere to go, hand over the princesses and swear loyalty to lady maleficent, or perish" she said, "dream on hag, give us the wand!" naruto roared, "this wand?" lady tremaine taunted, while pulling the white wand of the fairy godmother, and smirking, "without the keybearer to help you, I can do HEY!" lady tremaine snapped as the wand suddenly became erratic, fighting its way out of her hands, soon the wand left her hands, floating fast to a surprised Cinderella.

Looking down she saw that yoda had his left hand extended, cane still in his hand, "believe I do, return to its rightful owner you will" he said, pressing a red button of his tube, to the shocked looks of the four, a green blade of pure energy came, larger than him, a soft hum sound as he moved the blade.

"to the manor you must make haste, aid me naruto will, help Juniper we must" yoda said, "okay, kairi, Cinderella let's go" Danny said, pushing both girls onto a pile of rubble, holding their hands, Danny closed his eyes, "we are going to…" Kairi's words died on her throat as the trio became intangible and went trough the rubble.

"man, he has some cool powers" naruto said, just to jump when yoda tossed him something, a brand new kunai, the grip was in a polished silver, with the pummel ring in one end, several rune words around the ring, the grip was longer, to hold two hands, while the blade remained the same, in black, with a single line in silver in the middle.

"a gift of the forger it is, fight we must now" yoda said, surprising the blond ninja when the small elder dashed at an amazing speed, the neo-shadows jumping at him, just to the small elder to jump, cutting the neo-shadows with a single flick of its energy sword, and suddenly pushing a handful away without even touching them.

"…man, all the elders I know turn to be freaky awesome!" naruto said in glee, dashing with yoda suddenly aiming his new kunai-wand at the neo-heartless, chunks of ice ramming at them, and some being cut down by him.

* * *

"Give up, you can't hope to win" Vader taunted as he deflected another fire blast out of June, who just stared at the dark lord with serious eyes.

"_this guy…is serious problems, his sword can cut down anything solid, including me, but not the keyblade, which is good or I would be royally screw, and he can make things levitate to hit me, he is strong and skilled using his…lightsaber with one hand, and overpowering his opponent with strong attacks, but only walks, he doesn't jog or runs, or even lunge at me, just walks, he is either too cocky…or speed is his main disadvantage" _

June eyes turned on a serious frown as she brought kingdom protector above her left shoulder, holding it with both hands and aiming its tip at Vader (like sephiroth does in combat)

With a rush June lunged at Vader, keyblade aiming at his head, Vader simply flicked his lightsaber at her, making her keyblade loose course with her…

Just to June to dive at the ground fast, keyblade ramming at the ground, her legs suddenly rammed at Vader stomach, which made him stumble a little, swinging her legs with her super strength she swung herself upwards, keyblade now aimed to Vader's left side, he just deflected again the attack, this time making himself sure to not make sure change course, just this time June counted with that, still in air her free legs hit Vader's right thigh, she smiled when she heard Vader groan in pain, as she landed, she brought her left leg on a upward arc, hitting Vader's saber away of his hands, there the assault began.

As her leg descended, her support leg shot her upwards, her left knee meeting the dark lord stomach again, hard, stumbling again Vader never noticed that June had grabbed his hand, "let's play wreck ball" with that told, June forced the dark lord where she wanted, and not letting go, lifting him above her shoulders she rammed Vader's body to the concrete, then dragged him on the ground, tightening her grip on his left hand, she forced Vader up, just to him to groan in pain as June rammed the hand guard of kingdom protector on the mask, three times, cracking the dark crystal on his mask and where his eye was, again she lifted him again, ramming his body yet again on the concrete, causing a bigger crack that last one, forcing him on his feet again, she closed her hand, crushing Vader's hand completely, but oddly he didn't screamed.

With narrowed eyes, she let Vader's crushed hand go, standing up the dark lord met June's feet on his chest, barely touching the device on his chest, but groaning as he hear cracks on his affected area, then barely had time to recover as June rammed her keyblade at Vader's right arm, meeting the shoulder, making him stumble, then fell on his knees as June sweep her keyblade on his legs, just to rise again when kingdom protector hand guard was roughly introduced to his masked jaw, damaging that part slightly, cracks all over that part, backing up by the strike he never noticed June's hand holding the top of his head, until she forcefully made him fly straight to a house, making such house fall under him.

Panting slightly, June stared at the rubble where Vader had fell, with a silent sigh Juniper turned around, just to her eyes widen as the air didn't travel her windpipe.

Turning around her eyes widened as she saw Vader stand up of the rubble, his revealed eyes burning in June's eyes, a sick yellow pupil around dark bags and pale skin.

"I grow tired of this game" June suddenly was pushed to Vader itself, meeting him face to face, lightsaber traveling to his free and undamaged hand, his left, crushed…mechanical hand aimed at her, chocking her.

"Where are the remaining princesses?" he asked, June didn't answer, just glaring at Vader, "very well" he said while rising his ignited lightsaber at her, "death shall be your reward" he said, June eyes hardened at that, "not…on this…universe" she said, raising kingdom protector tip at Vader's stomach, Juniper smirked at Vader's surprised eye expression when she called her spell name.

"Blizzard!"

* * *

"Surrender you will" yoda called, making several twirls as he beheaded several neo-shadows, all dispelling, "yeah, give up hag, we just whooped the darkness ass" naruto boasted as several neo-shadows, the last fell under a horde of thunders naruto called.

"Why should I surrender a pair of weaklings like you?" lady tremaine snarled, her eyes darting between the two warriors, she hated to admit it, but she was beaten…

Unless…

With a smirk she pulled a vial, dark fluid in it, "you think you won…but" she began, drinking the vial in front of the small swordmaster and the ninja, as she drank the last drop, her skin suddenly became pitch black, her eyes yellow, as the one of the heartless.

"This…world…heart…**is mine!!!" **with that, the newly transformed heartless tremaine dived to the ground, out of the reach of yoda and naruto, who suddenly looked at each other.

"I don't like this" naruto began, "agree I am, however remember out current mission we must, help juniper our duty is" yoda said, turning his lightsaber off, and naruto pocketed his kunai-wand in his holster.

Soon the place rocketed, the floor cracking up, "uh-oh" both said at the same time, "run we must" yoda began.

"Or screw we are!" naruto said, dashing with the fats elder away, to the place June was.

* * *

"What is going on!?" hinata asked to riku, this one having his eyes wide open, "a world is about to disappear, the heart of the world has been taken by the heartless, now the world will die, just like destiny islands the first time" he said, his cyan eyes darting around.

Soon he pushed hinata to a seat, "buckle up, we are going in" he said, taking the steer of the ragnarok.

"We are going to do what!? Won't we cause panic?" she asked, buckling the belt just like riku commanded, "yeah, but that matters little when the world is about to be swallowed by the darkness and all the signatures I'm getting are of heartless and nobodies…" he trailed off, looking at hinata, who suddenly stiffened at the worlds 'nobodies'

"And the signatures of the rest along with Cinderella, heading to the manor" riku added, swearing he saw Xemnas vision above hinata, _"is not possible, Xemnas died, vanished, he was a nobody, unlike heartless who corrupted heart returned to kingdom hearts the nobodies had nowhere to go…unless…" _he thought as he stared at the hyuuga heiress.

"_Unless they found a way…to redeem themselves…"_

* * *

Vader parried a vertical slash of June, who suddenly jumped and began spinning in mid-air, keyblade hitting once on often at Vader, but the rest deflected by his lightsaber, with a shove of his damaged left hand towards June, and invisible force send her away, spinning several times before landing gracefully and shooting three fireballs at Vader, he deflected the three, just to recoil in pain when a fourth ball, hidden in the shadow of the third hit him square in the left shoulder, damaging slightly his shoulder armor.

Panting, the female keybearer charged at the dark lord yet again, throwing her keyblade at Vader, spinning madly, the dark lord retaliated by doing the same, the red saber blade making a frantic hum sound as it spun in direction to June's weapon.

At the same time both weapons impacted to one another, pushing themselves away, running, June raised her hand, kingdom protector returning to her hands in a flash of light, while Vader's lightsaber returned to its master hand also, both advancing to one another.

Both combatants crashed blades once more, "impressive" Vader said, "The dark side is strong in you"

"sorry buddy, but darkness don't suit me" June said, pushing Vader, the dark lord suddenly flicked his lightsaber on a horizontal slash aimed at June's head, ducking fast the keybearer countered with a slash of her own, only meeting Vader's left hand, which oddly sounded upon impact to groaning steel.

Pushing his arm away, Vader began to clash blades with June again, both entranced in that deadly dance of blades, with a slight push of his damaged hand and unknown power, Vader pushed June a little of him, just to her to dig her feet on the concrete of the street, then pushed herself upwards to Vader, spinning at him, Vader just rose his lightsaber to cut her down, just to meet resistance when her keyblade met his lightsaber, with a hiss both blades collided only for a second, enough to both warriors to stare one another, then the combat continued, June landing behind Vader and rolling, kingdom protector aimed at Vader, and the dark lord not even intimidated by this.

Both then began to circle one another, none making a move to attack, suddenly the dark lord turned around, meeting two small blades, one green like his, other a solid black.

Pushing them away, Vader single visible eye narrowed at the sight of the green small man.

"Master yoda" Vader said, "Lost you have that right Vader, the order great failure you are" yoda said calmly, "words of an old man and a relic of a time of my weakness" Vader said, raising his red lightsaber at the duo, spotting the blond ninja alongside yoda.

"I see…and apprentice"

"The force strong in him it is indeed, as so on Juniper and Danny it is, corrupted by the dark side none of them are" yoda added, advancing where June was, naruto on tow, looking at Vader with a serious expression

"Hey naruto, who is he?" June asked, "Help June, don't worry about it, he in on our side" naruto said confidently.

"hm…you still oppose me and my goal, after all this time" Vader said as a matter of fact, "killing the princesses you will not, the force disrupt further you will not" yoda added, "they are and obstacle, as so you and the boy obi wan tutored" Vader said, his yellow eye burying at the trio gaze.

"I don't what you are can man, but I assure you that you will not touch not even a hair of the princesses, trust me on that" June said, "empty words, to one who serves to the dark side"

"I don't serve that 'dark side' and neither those elders who decided to shower me in darkness" June said, suddenly her keyblade tip glowing.

Vader just narrowed his eye, deactivating his lightsaber, "it doesn't matter, even if you don't serve them, there are others like you who are serving them, just like they serve the same people I serve" Vader suddenly said, a portal of dark energy opening behind him, "I see, the dark side fully you embrace, darkness and rage of your heart fuels you" yoda said, deactivating his own lightsaber.

"Wrong old man, I don't have a heart" with that darth Vader stepped into the portal, this one closing before anyone could follow him.

"man that guy is tough" June said, falling on her butt and leaving a sigh of relieve, "well you performed Juniper, rage and anger you didn't give in" yoda said, walking to her, "flee we must now, this world doomed it is, and if we don't leave, its fate we will share" the small elder said, walking away towards the manor.

"Okay, let's go" June added, helped by naruto, both saw how the ragnarok descended around the manor.

* * *

"What is that?" Cinderella said, pointing to the massive red metal dragon landing near the manor, "the ragnarok, our ticket out of here" Danny said, now the trio running, "but first you must de-petrify your godmother" bloom added, popping out of Danny's hair, "dammit decide bloom, my head or naruto's shirt"

"Your head…he has a jealous girlfriend" bloom said, running to where the ragnarok landed, and riku and hinata were waiting, "where is jiraiya!?" Danny yelled, the ship engines still making a deafening noise.

"He left, he took a spare gummi ship and went in search of his homeworld!" riku screamed, "okay! Kairi go with them, I'll help Cinderella with godmother!" Danny said, nodding the keyblade princess ran at Riku's and hinata's side.

Not sooner than that, Danny and Cinderella made it to where the godmother statue was, "okay, pull the wand, de-petrify her and let's get out of here, the world is going down to oblivion!" Danny screamed, even far away of the ragnarok engines, the noise of the massive winds and thunderstorm above them was enough loud to make him yell.

Nodding, Cinderella pulled the white wand, swing it two times like the godmother did and let a small blast of magic out of it, the blast hit the statue, covering it with light, soon stardust fell out of the light, and the godmother was restored.

"My goodness don't do that!" the godmother said in panic, just to blink several times, looking around she spotted Cinderella and Danny, both smiling at her, "oh dear what happened?" she asked, "tell ya later, we have to go now!" Danny said grabbing both woman of the hand and pushing them with him to the ship.

Soon the two women returned to the ship, godmother staring in utter amazement at the ragnarok, "my…seems these times require drastic measures" she said, entering with Cinderella to the ship, Danny waited behind, "Danny, aren't you coming?" Cinderella asked, "Go inside, I'll make guard and make sure June and the others come in!" Danny screamed, not a second later he turned around, and smiled when he saw June, naruto and yoda, running at the ship.

"Come on, run faster we have to scram!!" he yelled, the trio entered the ragnarok hangar fast, pressing a button near the entrance, the hangar of the ragnarok began to close, and just in time as several stormtroopers began to swarm the manor, and began to shoot at the ragnarok hangar entrance.

"Riku get us out of here!" Danny yelled trough the comm. Link he had, _"Got that, hang on of something!"_ The former vessel of xehanort said, then they felt how they were pushed behind slightly, indicating the ship burst of speed.

With a sigh Danny leaned on the hangar wall, panting, "Man, that was too much" he said, "and I think is not over" naruto suddenly said, "hey…where did perv sage go?"

"well definitely not there, let's go to the cockpit, maybe riku and hinata knows" June said, helping the godmother and Cinderella to stand up, "well…welcome to the ragnarok" she said with a slight smile, one both women mimicked, and they had reasons, they had survived their world destruction, again, not that they weren't sad, but only a handful had survived a world destruction, twice.

As the group made it to the cockpit, naruto glanced at kairi, who looked shaken somehow, "hey kairi, what's up?" he asked, "is…the world, I can feel how it collapses, is horrible" she said, silently sobbing, "hey, we will make it right, believe it" naruto said, placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder, making her smile slightly, "you're right, we just have to persevere" she said as she accompanied naruto to the cockpit.

* * *

"Masters, I have failed my mission" darth Vader said as he bowed to six shadowed figures, all staring at Vader with odd silver pupils in their eyes, "we know, whoever we expected your failure" one of the figures spoke, a female voice coming out of it.

"Excuse me masters?" Vader asked, never lifting his gaze of the floor, he knew they were far powerful that him, and besides he was one, they were six; it was suicide to try something against them.

"your mission although to kill princess kairi and princess Cinderella was meant and will continue, you were also to test the neo-trinity" a second one spoke, also female voice coming out, "I…see" Vader said, grasping slightly the frozen cloth of his stomach, he was rather lucky, the blizzard attack at that distance also cut, several snowflakes had pierce the cloth and his skin, but nothing serious.

"as we suspected, unlike the original trinity, we will not deal with two lackeys of the king and a simple kid with a magical weapon, we will deal with a ninja who is very intimate with the forces of nature and can fare with magic well enough to be left uncheck, a ghost hunter armed with weapons of a knight prototype and able to fight on long range also, and a keybearer who knows how to use a weapon, is strong, knows the mystical arts and unlike the other one, is experience in the art of combat of weapons" a third female shadow spoke.

"This neo-trinity is by far a greater menace that the older, although less experienced in combat with heartless they will pose a serious menace if not dealt with properly" a fourth female shadow said.

"then…what is thy bidding…my masters" Vader said, finally lifting his gaze to look at the six shadows, "maleficent already captured one princess, but we got sure she ended on a world the neo-trinity will go next…let them collect the seven princesses, and when the time is right…eliminate them all" the first female said, standing up, Vader bowed slightly, "it shall be done" with that he walked away.

"The world she fell…it has someone we can use" a fifth female spoke, "and so maleficent, but is not like he won't do more to us, after all we will offer him something maleficent can't" the second female said, "yes…revenge" the sixth woman said, staring at the now departing ragnarok, and how the world of Cinderella fell into darkness completely, consumed by the darkness and the heartless of lady tremaine.

With a slight smirk the six women nodded, they could use her heartless, leaving their seats out of the shadows, aboard the 'executor' the six masters of Vader smirked, soon they would go farther that organization XIII ever had dream off, or even Xemnas or xehanort did, nothing would stop them.

Of course they had to deal with some obstacles, the neo-trinity and the princesses, maleficent and the tsviets allied to her, that GIW/HAM coalition behind Danny and June, and finally the anti.

All would be dealt in due time, all in due time.

* * *

"I…see" Leon said as he, yuffie, tsunade, maddie and ah-mah stared at the image of Juniper, and the images of the destruction of the world of Cinderella.

"so…a nobody" Leon added, looking at the serious Juniper, _"that's what kairi and riku told me, still I don't know what is a nobody"_ June asked, "is the counterpart of a heartless, when someone looses its heart to the darkness a heartless is born, out of the empty shell of it a nobody is born, it has all the memories of that person, but lack feelings, they believe they feel, but is a lie" Leon said, _"great, just great, my first mission on a world and this one got swallowed in darkness, man this sucks"_ June said, sighing in annoyance.

"Relax June, just hang in there, keep up the work, don't give up just because of a small failure, learn for it and make sure you don't commit it again" ah-mah said sagely, looking at the image of her granddaughter, who smiled, _"thanks ah-mah, I really needed that"  
_

"okay, how's the rest" tsunade asked, _"Danny's fine, a little shaken for the things, riku and kairi are holding well, guess their pervious battles against these freaks surely helps them, Cinderella and godmother are with us now, hinata is…well acting oddly, I don't know how much since I barely know her, and naruto well…"_ June said while looking at other side, turning the camera, soon focusing on an image of naruto…ripping the head off of a dummy made at jiraiya resemblance.

"_YOU PERVERT!! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS SIX FEET UNDER!!"_ then June turned the camera to her, _"not so happy now I admit, and considering what happened next"_ June said.

"What happened now?" tsunade asked, _"well, among the scroll he left with riku there was other seals, one held an odd collection of small books, all saying 'make-out paradise' collection thingy"_ as soon as June mentioned those words kakashi seemed to pop out of thin air, "the whole collection of make-out paradise!?" he asked/yelled.

"_Yeah, naruto said that he would use the books as target practice or something"_

"NO, TELL HIM TO KEEP THEM AND I'LL BUY THEM ALL WHEN HE RETURNS HERE, DON'T LET HIM BURN THEM!!"

"_Oookay, that scares me, also that scroll, besides having an odd book apart of the others called 'the legend of the gutsy ninja' it also included this"_ she said, moving the camera again, and focusing this time to three small, green creatures.

"_Nature chakra is way better that the force!"_ an elder frog spoke, shocking the ones who looked, _"disagree I am, binds all the force does"_ the robed creature spoke, furthering the shock.

"_Force…come on, if that existed then we would have use it long ago"_

"_Force for a selected it can be wielded"_

"_So does nature chakra and I don't go around dress in robes and wielding a small light tube"_

"_Lightsaber name it is, respect you shall learn"_

"_Oh you want a piece of me, bring it on"_

"_Unnecessary fight I will not engage, however schooling you on the ways of the force a pleasure will be"_ then the image changed again back to June.

"_The robed one is name yoda, he helped us in the world, and the other is name fukasaku, and the third one is named shima, those two were in the scroll, along with a huge forest like thing that now occupies one of the empty rooms of the ragnarok, can you believe it had also a huge waterfall thing that oozes oil? Man you ninjas do things big when it comes to impress, nine tailed foxes, sticking on trees without using hands and walking on water, or breathing fire, crazy nut jobs bent on conquering the world, oh well another thing to tell as a history"_ June said sighing.

"And jiraiya, why he left?" tsunade asked, _"Beats me, although I have the nagging feeling he will face those akatsuki dudes…alone"_ June said, looking at the group seriously, "well we got good news on this end, naruto and gaara are not the only demon jailers now, it seems the raikage brother and its top jouninn, both Jinchuuriki were able to escape akatsuki, now they are on radiant gardens, telling us about those who attacked them, when we can we will tell you all about them okay?" June nodded at that.

"June, right now you all must be near a world called Olympus coliseum" Leon began, _"yeah we know, about five minutes ago we got some interesting readings, Danny is working on those readings now, we will tell you more when we know about it, ragnarok out"_ with tha June broke transmission with radiant gardens.

"a world died, and a nobody as powerful as a member or organization XIII is loose, things aren't looking bright now" Leon muttered, "they don't, but that doesn't mean we have to loose hope" maddie said, "have faith in them, I know they pull trough" she added, "I am aware of that, but something bothers me" Leon said, "let me guess, what June said about Vader telling he worked for the same ones the elders served, I don't like it" ah-mah said, "true…it seems she was keeping something" kakashi added, "you noticed?" ah-mah asked.

"Please, ibiki and anko are not exactly the quiets drunks when it comes to brag about their 'technique' if you can call that, besides I was trained to read the body reactions, to understand and predict a combat outcome, so as you" kakashi said, looking outside.

"I just hope they know what they are doing" Leon began, "they are easily the last line of defense for us"

* * *

"Anything new Danny?" June asked, leaning on one of the walls, and seeing how Danny worked on deciphering the message, she had to admit it, her strong lies in beating senseless her enemies, magic and all kind of weapons, but when it comes to technology as complicated as it is, she rather leave it to someone who knows.

"Almost, so far I confirmed the message did came of Olympus coliseum, and apparently it was something related with the princesses, but the rest is damaged" Danny said, tipping on the keyboard near the radar area were riku usually seated.

"rest up a little Danny, you'll exhaust yourself" June said, "is not like I can't handle this, sometimes I never slept because ghosts attacked too much, ask Sam and tucker once, they'll confirm it, no wonder my grades were so low" Danny said, ending tipping on the station.

"okay here is the deal, something attacked some sort of transport of a group called tsviets, they were carrying one of the princesses, snow white, one part of the ship, which snow white was ended up falling on Olympus coliseum, the transport tried to return for it, just to be attacked again, they had to pull out, so pretty much snow white is there, alone" Danny said, "good, then we have an easier job" June said, "maybe, I also caught something else…seems her prince was kidnapped" Danny suddenly said.

"…just like prince charming, this worries me" June said, handing to Danny a mug of hot chocolate, "you must be cold for being here all alone" she said, walking away, with a smile Danny took a zip of the chocolate mug, and smiled, "sweet and warm, just how I like it" with that he went out to work, not noticing the looks Cinderella and yoda were giving to both him and a departing June.

* * *

"Who are you?" hinata asked out loud, she had reasons to be concerned, she had all reasons, looking around she only saw white, white with black thorn like designs around, thirteen seats around her, all in different heights, all carrying that strange emblem on the headrest.

"What do you want of me?" she asked again, her eyes darting around, she had reasons to be afraid, but oddly she felt anxious, not afraid.

_Redemption…_

Was all she heard as she soon was surrounded by the same black thorns, along with white thunders around her, she looked around, and now the empty seats were occupied by twelve people, all wearing black cloaks with hood on them, shadows covering their factions.

Soon she spotted the tallest seat, empty, and then she understood…

"…I am…number XIII…" she said, the black thorns and white thunders covering completely, but not before she uttered some last words, "the redeemer of hearts"

_Correct…_

* * *

"Alright people this is what we got of that signal" June said, not spotting hinata around, "Danny just found that Olympus coliseum has another princess there…snow white" as soon June said that, the hologram of a girl with pale skin, like porcelain, short black hair with a red bowtie around her head, brown eyes, lips as red as roses, with a blue upper section of a dress and a long yellow skirt that made it to her legs was visible, along with a blue cape with red on the inside that made it to her waist, "snow white, the most beautiful woman in her world, her stepmother, who had adopted her when her original mother died on childbirth was before her the most beautiful woman in the kingdom" bloom suddenly said, popping out of Danny's head.

"Let me guess, she got jealous" June said, "who wouldn't" riku said, just to groan in pain when kairi and Cinderella stepped on his feet, hard.

"anyway the queen ordered her death, snow white was able to run away, she then suddenly crossed paths with a small house, when she entered to hide herself she found herself suddenly in front with the owners, seven dwarf, she begged them to not kick her out, and they actually didn't, they helped her, until one day the queen found that she was alive, then she, disguised as an old woman, went there, and offered to snow white an apple, when snow white took a bit she fell unconscious, when the seven dwarfs found her they were so grieve struck that they made a crystal coffin, so anyone who passed could see her" bloom said.

"for what I got understand, a prince passed at that moment, and when he lay eyes on snow white he felt in love, but since she was 'dead' he could do the only thing he could, take a kiss of her lips, apparently the kiss he gave her was of true love, and that woke her up, when they embraced…well their world fell into darkness, separating them both" bloom said, "until maleficent captured her, princess as aurora and princess Cinderella were their first targets" bloom said.

"Yes, maleficent didn't spare any time in capturing me and destroying my world that time" Cinderella said, looking at the fading image of snow white, and then at Olympus coliseum, a hue world with an even hue coliseum thing on top of it.

"Damn that's a big bowl" June said, "that's Olympus coliseum, there Hercules and a great deal of heroes come to fight in battles to prove who is stronger" riku said, "sora was there too?" naruto asked, "yeah, he won both the tournament in the higher plates and then one in the underworld, against Hades itself" bloom said, "damn, the god of the underworld, I always wondered where he lived, he is last one I need to sign me a book to have unlimited supply of cinnamon buns, my mom loves those things" June suddenly said in glee, pulling a small blue book and a pen.

"Did anyone said cinnamon buns?" hinata suddenly said, behind them, "yes hinata, June…did…say…oh kami" naruto gasped, and so the rest, riku and kairi eyes widened at hinata's new look, which nearly provoke them a seizure.

There she was, plain normal hinata, clad in a black leather coat that made it to her feet, zipped up to her neck, and unzipped to the waist down, black leather gloves and leather pants, with black sandal/boots that only showed her fingertips and heel, a metal chain around it, with a black hood and the leaf headband around her neck, but with a black cloth.

Just one word let naruto's mouth, and was enough to make hinata blush slightly.

"OMG SO HOT!!"

Not someone who goes with subtle things when he talks.

Danny just shook his head, "okay guys, enough ogling naruto's girl, we got a mission to carry and a princess to save" Danny added as he steered the ragnarok towards the world, of course noticing the hundreds of gummi ships and starships of all kinds entering the world, so maybe a massive dragon ship won't freak no one, he hopes.

* * *

_okay people, here is the deal, from now on after each chapter i will a bio of both a good guy or a bad guy, or a organization of either the good or bad side, this time also i will include the spoilers of the good guys who will help june and co. into defeating the heartless, after all there is strenght in numbers._

**darth vader: **born anakin skywalker, vader was once a powerful jedi, an order who based their deeds and believes of peace and order across the universe of the mythical keybearers, circumstances turned the once kind and powerful jedi knight to the dark side, which in time hunted all the order with his clone heartless troopers, hunting down all jedi who opposed him, until he was confronted by his formed master and last members of the council, obi wan kenobi and master yoda, who after a ferocious fight ended up victorius, in anger anakin opened his heart to the darkness, causing terrible wounds to his once lover padme, until it was slayed by obi wan and yoda, still his nobody lived, fueled by the dreams of the darkened anakin to rule the galaxy, he encased himself on a armor, forsaking his own limbs in the process, and becoming the envodiment of fear across the worlds, darth vader.

**yoda: **once head of the jedi council, at his advance age and short stature, master yoda is a force to be recon with, his lightsabers skills only match his matery over the force, a skill all jedi boast, he was one of the few jedi who survived anakin heartless rampage on their world temple, and he was the one who alongside obi wan kenobi defeated anakin and its heartless, sidious, the pure envodiment of malice and anankin's dark dreams of conquest, now after so long, master yoda still opposes the nobody of anakin, darth vader, joining forces with the keybearer Juniper Lee and her companions in the questo of protecting the princesses of hearts, june and the others soon learned that this small, almost cute elder is an ally they most desperately needed to help them.

_pretty neat huh, the tricky part was to think of a roll for both yoda and vader, and a story linked to the one of kingdom hearts, now for what you wait, the spoilers of the good guys, oh and before that, i will also add in the list the summons Juniper will be able to summon, six in total._

_of all the hunters they had to cross, it had to be one with a badass sword, two guns and loves pizza, not to mention he acts cool..._

_a big bird, and i mean big, gold feathers of this majestic bird are only a prelude for its accurate dive..._

_this mage and its fellowship will help june in her quest...if she helps them with a certain flaming bat with legs and a flaming eye on a way ridiculous tower..._

_the favorite fighting crime duo, one can do anything, the other can fall of anything, one sharp and other clumsy, but to his aid comes a naked mole rat..._

_two bunnies, one is pink and other blue, one cast magic and the other fight with a bamboo sword and bamboo boomerang...let the wu fu flows..._

_a saint in a pegasus armor, he serves a goddess which smiles at him, and once smiled at the champion of the war..._

_they are six, on six different colors, they fight on jumpsuits with animal shaped helmets and drives huge mechs, all screaming at the same time IS MORPHING TIME!_

_five witches who protect a sacred heart on a pendant, all look like fairies, and naruto will learn the true nature of elements in them..._

_this little electric mice and elegant nine tailed fox with ivory fur will join them, as soon they help them of a group of strange dudes that travel on a balloon on the shape of a cat..._

_fear him, adore him, he has finally joined the keybearer in its quest, as long she proves worth of his power, fear him, because the lord of dragons has come, and this time summoning will not crash nothing..._

_he is the monster of rock, in all the sense of the world, his tongue is like one of a lizard, his hair is like one of a lizard, green, painted face, and on a glam style, his rifs and monstrous guitars will blows june enemies away, along with the ridicolous exagerating fireworks..._

_this cute pink balloon with arms and legs is more than meets the eyes, watch out or you'll get swallow by him..._

_this trio is odd, and accurate at the same time, for once they are wear armors, for the other one is rich, the other is abounty hunter and the other is a soldier with an AI stuck on his brain, yet they fit danny's song...THEY ARE IRON MAN..._

_he is big, he is red and blue, he can transform on a truck, and guess what? june can summon him!_

_so is all for now people, you knwo what to do, read and review, till a next time, hypn0s bids you all farewell!!_


	9. Chapter 8

_hello my youthful readers, it is I hypn0s, bringing you another chapter of one of my first jobs, Kingdom hearts: beyond the stars, i have been delayed by my other job, the rayearths knights,so until i end the saga of Naruto on the Rayearth knights, don't expect much updates on outcast or KH, but fear not, i'm using that time to actually polish some things, but enough chat, this chapter will have more talk, some fights, and a lot of new characters of both games, anime, and all that, besides two video games bad ass guys._

_lets dance people!!_

**CHAPTER 8: KAOS**

"Danny" Riku called, "Yeah?"

"Can you use the radar to make sure those things aren't hostiles?" he said, narrowing his eyes at the now increasing number of gummi ships and one than other starship flying around Olympus coliseum.

"Will do, gimme a second" Danny stated, tipping some keys on the board near him, then focusing on the Holo-HUD that popped in front of him, and then narrowing his eyes, "No way to determine…but I bet my munny they all come for the same as us" Danny called.

"Snow white" Riku said, sighing, "Listen Danny, find us a safe spot to land, I'll tell the rest about this" Danny nodded as he steered the ship and Riku left the cockpit to tell the others.

"…You can come out Hinata" Danny called, with a slight smirk, the ghost boy saw how Hinata dropped a blanket that covered and conceal her on the wall, "Nice trick, ought to teach me that" he said, making Hinata smile, and walk to Danny's side, "Naruto told me that you were a shuttering mess…so what gives?" He asked, "Being alongside Naru-teddy has special effects" Hinata answered.

"I'll buy that" Danny muttered, staring at the approaching world, "What do you think of our situation?" Danny asked, "Honestly?" Hinata asked, "Honest and blunt as your man please"

"…We are walking to a trap" She stated, "Same thoughts here, but that doesn't mean we have to back out of this, lives are in danger" He said, "All in a hero's day?" Hinata asked, "All in a hero's day Hinata" He answered, "Okay enjoy some time with Naruto, I don't know if we get more free time after we land" Hinata nodded at that, walking away of the cockpit.

For his part, Danny kept a steel gaze on the skies, by experience, strange skies were always full of dangers, besides he didn't tell Riku the whole truth, the ships and gummi ships were hostiles, but weren't Heartless or Nobodies, no, they were in fact someone he, Naruto, June and Hinata knew well, part of those ships were in fact hostiles, and much against them.

HAM and GIW ships.

* * *

"Report" The general commanded, the USS Freedom, gravitating around Olympus coliseum atmosphere commanded, their radars had caught several signals of gummi ships entering the world, or going out of it, most of them were piloted by warriors, warriors that now were on their side, a good payment was enough to convince many, others had to be coaxed by the fact they had the resources to find their loved ones after their worlds were destroyed by the heartless.

They were doing a service to the worlds by getting rid of the heartless and nobodies, and in turn they got rid of many pesky beings alongside the way, it was very much welcome.

Soon he felt Valerie's presence at his side, the reasons she was there on the USS freedom with the master blasters, instead of Radiant Gardens freeing it of the scourge of ghosts, ninjas and the restoration committee were two.

One, she would alongside the blasters be downright annihilated by their combined might, ninjas were just too much to her, and combined with ghosts and all who lived there, who seemed to know how to fight, attacking like that would be suicide, the second was more personal to her, deal with Danny phantom herself, and hopefully with his new comrades, Juniper Lee and Naruto Uzumaki, her hate for Phantom and anyone related to him seemed to have no bounds, family and friends included, but at least she knew that alone against all of them she was pretty much doomed to fail.

"Sir we detected an unidentified ship" one of his control members said, staring at the radar on their work station, "And?" he said, they had passed for the same for the past half and hour, and always ended being a gummi ship with and odd design.

"You should check this sir" the same person said, pressing a button, and the screen on the control room showing a massive red dragon shaped ship, there the general eyes went wide, "…Whoa…flashy"

"Lectures indicate that the Keyblade, the magindex and the bracelet of Protegra are on that ship" There he narrowed his eyes, "alongside with several energy lectures of all kinds, two of them are rather powerful sir, almost like pure"

"The princesses" he said, narrowing his eyes, "where they are heading?" he asked.

"To the point where the same energy of the two sources in the ship is sir, the coliseum" there he narrowed his eyes, "Valerie, I want you to go with the merc and intercept them, don't let them come close there" there she sneered at that, "I don't trust him, he is too volatile and cocky" She said, "I don't care what you think about him Valerie, he is an object, one we will use to our goals, now go" with that Valerie walked away.

With a narrowed gaze, the general wondered what they wanted with the princesses of hearts.

* * *

"I don't like this" Riku said, looking at Danny with a narrowed gaze, "You kept information about enemies to us" He began, "I did it with a reason Riku, none of you are ready or experienced enough to deal with HAM and GIW, June and I do know how to deal with them, and I assure you Riku, they are not some people to take lightly…although they make it hard not to" Danny muttered the last part with arms crossed.

"It matters not, information kept from us you did, danger you put us all" Yoda stated sternly, "Sheez, sue me then dammit" Danny snapped as he turned his back on them, "Danny, I know you did it with the best intentions, but you must realize we are together on this, you can't keep secrets of us just to keep us safe, open up a little" Kairi added, "Yeah like J-girl and me" Naruto stated, there Danny snorted, "Your secrets don't come with the end of the world and all you hold dear dead ramen boy" Danny added, walking away.

"Hmm…many fears he has…" Yoda said, "I concur with Yoda, he seems so bitter" Godmother said, "Trust me both of you, you would also be bitter if you carried his secrets…I know I would at least" June said, then turning to the group, "Okay people change of plans, Kairi you stick here with Cinderella and godmother, Master Yoda, Hinata and Riku keep them safe, Naruto, D and I will look for Snow White and deal with HAM and GIW if we cross them, and any other freak who wants her" June said seriously.

"…Come again, you want to take him after he kept information about enemies on purpose" Riku said, "I do…do you have any problem with my call?" June asked sternly, "I do, after that I doubt he wants to help us" Riku stated, making June sneer, "Listen here Riku, I don't know and I don't care how Sora ran things while traveling, but now we are dealing with new things besides Heartless and Nobodies, Naruto's enemies, Danny enemies and my enemies, our enemies my call got that?" June snapped, looking at the former dweller of darkness sternly.

"That attitude can land you in many problems Juniper" Riku said, "that's how I run things, get use to it" She snapped, turning away, "Come Naruto, we have work to do" June said, "Master Yoda you are in charge while I'm gone, don't let no one wearing copper colored armors with red gems in the chest plates, dudes with black cloaks and red clouds in it or guys dress in white formal clothes inside the ship, we'll return as soon as we can" June said as she walked away, there Naruto just sighed.

"Man, puberty sucks" He stated as he looked at the serious Riku, "Don't mind her…she is just stress, that's all" He said as be began to walk away also, "Hinata make sure he doesn't blow a fuse, and please don't push any button alright?" Hinata there pouted, making him grin, "Keep your promise and you get a make out with me"

"…promise?" She asked, "I never back on my word! believe it" Naruto said with a grin, "Then make us a promise" Riku said, catching Naruto's attention, "As long is not related to bringing a wayward friend who can punch holes on my chest…" He trailed off.

"Bring them back safely, I know those two have their own darkness to deal with, and so you, but you have push it away, don't let the darkness on their hearts consume them" Riku said, "Considering that a minute ago you were biting June's head off and not trusting Danny…so what gives?" Naruto asked.

"…I can feel the darkness in them, they fight hard to keep it at bay…whatever happened they had to deal with it alone…make sure they have you to deal with it next time" Riku said, "Sure think mini perv-sage" there Riku eye twitched, it was no mystery to him or Hinata that in his short stay, Jiraiya had…enlighten Riku with the 'wonders of females' and his hard work book, make-out paradise, which oddly to Riku, seemed like Sora's love life…before the Keyblade.

If Wakka and Tidus ever hear that Sora has meet seven princesses of pure hearts with unmatched beauty, they would surely bow to him and ask him how he had done that.

But how Naruto had found out that he now liked the book was beyond him, maybe he had a 'pervert sense' or something…

"you should keep that book on a bigger pouch Riku" Hinata suddenly said as she saw Naruto walk away, looking back, Riku saw that half of the orange book was visible on his pants pockets, there he blushed, so he didn't have a pervert sense…

"But he has a jutsu that can make all perverts show themselves" Hinata suddenly added, making him wonder two things, one, what kind of jutsu he had to reveal perverts, maybe some sort of glowing thingy, or something like that, and the second was if Hinata could read minds?

"You're just easy to read Riku" Kairi said, going to explore the Ragnarok further with the rest, there he actually developed an eye twitch, "…I'm so easy to read?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes" Kairi, Hinata and oddly Cinderella said at the same time, "Who asked you all anyway"

* * *

"J-Girl! Danny! Wait up!" Naruto called, descending of the Ragnarok entrance, this one closing when he was fully outside, "Oh come on guys! Stop acting emo" He called again, this time stopping both teens, which turned on him.

"What Naruto?" June called, there the blond just sighed as he stopped in front of them, "Guys don't mind Riku, he is as stress as you two for all this" Naruto said, making both teens sigh, "He has a strange way to show it" Danny said, "Is your fault too Danny, you shouldn't keep things like that out in the dark" June suddenly called.

"Looks who's talking, miss things go my way" Naruto called mockingly, making her twitch, "You both made mistakes…accepting them is the first step" Naruto said, "Just what I need, a twelve years old kid acting all sage like on us" Danny said, "You know I'm right Danny, and so June…you can't keep secrets forever June, whatever happened with the elders in your world is affecting you here" Naruto said, making her stop cold in her tracks.

"What do you know?" June asked, "Not much, just that is messing you, and until you tell us you'll end up worse" Naruto said, there she sighed, something both boys saw as odd, "…I was suppose to follow my forefathers footsteps" June began, making them raise and eyebrow, "I was suppose to start the Keyblade war" June said as Kingdom protector flashed on her hands, "It was…he-he…my fate" June said bitterly, "Oh great another Neji" Naruto called, rolling his eyes.

"June…I know for experience that…whatever they say, that it was your duty or fate or whatever…the ultimate choice is yours…not theirs…after all nothing is set on stone" Danny stated, "How sure can you be about that Danny? You haven't live my life" June stated, "My life isn't a fairy tale either June, neither Naruto's, we know that our lives are harsh and filled with sacrifices…that is the life we carry, we chose or was impose to us" Danny said, "But in the end…we decide if we want to make the best out of that" Danny ended, grasping June's shoulder, who stiffened at that, "True we make mistakes, like I did just five minutes ago, but accepting them, correcting them and apologizing for them doesn't kill no one, true Riku is no easy going fella, but he worries for us, like we worry for you"

"…Where…where you were all my life Danny?" June called, making him and Naruto raise and eyebrow, "I really needed a friend like you…one that understood me…" she said, gripping Kingdom Protector tighter, "And the others?" he asked, "A friend that knows what I have to pass trough all days…the sacrifices I make and was forced to do…" There she turned to Danny, letting a small smile on her face, "Thanks for the words Danny, I really needed them" June said, looking then at Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto…for being a short stop with twelve years…"

"HEY I RESENTED THAT!!"

"You are truly a great friend…no wonder Hinata loves you" June stated, nodding at the grinding blond, "Okay people" June stated, taking a deep breath to calm herself, "Let's go guys…we have a princess to save" June said as she began to walk towards the massive coliseum placed in the middle of a green meadow, "No doubts" She called, running towards it, Naruto and Danny nodding as they followed her.

Neither of them noticed the figure watching them near a rock formation, his natural yellow eyes narrowing at their presence, his white face twisting on a sneer at the sight of them, "I have found you…Keybearer"

* * *

"Target sighted General" Valerie called trough her helmet comm. Right beside her was her 'teammate' if she could call him like that, a man with a red coat over a shirtless torso, two leather holsters attached to the back of the coat, along with a very intimating broadsword with a rib cage and skull hilt, a silver pendant hung around his neck, back cargo pants along with a pair of combat boot ended his look, along with fingerless gloves on his hands, silver sleek hair and blue eyes complemented his attire.

"_Good grey, make sure they don't make it" _Valerie nodded at that, standing up and looking at her 'teammate'

"Okay dude let's go" She commanded, "Hey chick, let's put things straight, I'm not some sort of brainless and all to obey sidekick, got that? Second I'm here for the munny, nothing else" the white haired guy said, "To start your heartless hunter shop, I know that, that's why you were hired Dante, do the job and you get the munny for your shop, and even to retire before time" Valerie called off.

"How much they cost?" Dante asked, "Enough to hire ten armies of you Dante, you aren't cheap you know" Valerie snapped.

"Hey, whoever said quality comes cheap never met me" Dante stated with a smirk, making Valerie groan, he was worse than Tucker with the pick up lines, if that was a pick up line that is.

"Okay chick let's go, the faster we deal with them, the faster I get rid of you and those guys you work for" Dante stated, making Valerie growl, he might have Tucker dumb pick up lines, but he seems to have Phantom's ego…plus ten.

With a growl her jet sled came to life, and she fly away towards the Neo-trinity, Dante just smirked as she jogged behind her, that was just the opening stage of a kick ass party, one he was not going to miss for the world, and he was damn going to be on the loudest and craziest spot of it.

* * *

"This is odd" Danny muttered, "What is odd Danny?" June asked, "Before we entered the world, I saw a great deal of gummi ship entering the world, and now that we are here, where are those ships?" Danny wondered.

"Yeah, what gives, what is going on?" Naruto said, looking at the sky, "Also…where are the heartless?" June said, her eyes darting around, "You're right, your bracelet hasn't activated, my heartless sense hasn't triggered and Naruto's eyes haven't flashed…" Danny said, suddenly pulling his communicator out of his pocket, then somehow disarming it, and then re-arming it, now looking more like an ear-piece, and then putting it on his ear, and then he pressed his index and middle finger on the device.

"Riku do you copy?"

"_I'm here Danny, what now?"_

"Don't start now Riku! I Want to you to check the readings, both radar and anything that might indicate that Heartless are around pronto" Danny called, pulling out of his pocket two identical devices to the one on his ear, handing them to Naruto and June, who putted them on and mimicked the Ghost boy.

"_Okay…what the hell"_

"What happened Riku?" June called, _"there are no heartless readings"_

"Isn't that a good thing?" Naruto suddenly wondered, _"It would be if the radar didn't show several ships signatures flicking out of the radar, Danny what's going on!?" _Riku screamed, making Danny bite his lip, "Those…Riku, check the air space around the Ragnarok, if you feel like the ship getting attacked then move it, we'll call you once we can" Danny called, looking both at Naruto and June.

"Those GIW/HAM ships are shooting all ships around eh?" Danny nodded at June's words, "Oh great, they are shooting down birds, big deal…why we aren't seeing debris falling out of the sky?" Naruto asked.

"All ships with exception of ours were going to another spot…the crash site of the ship where Snow White came" Danny began, "But our readings say that she is in the coliseum…unless…" Juniper continued.

"…Those crazy temes! They are luring every single ship coming to a trap!" Naruto shouted, "Exactly" Was all June said as she pressed her ear piece, "Riku, whatever you do don't get close to the crash site of the ship Snow White came, is a freaking trap!" June shouted.

"_Got it, but you don't have to scream"_

"Dammit Riku this is not a joke or something, that place must be a war zone now, keep clear of that place, lay low and only come out to the coliseum until we call you understand?"

"…_That was the reason Danny lied to us?"_

"Partly Riku…but I'll tell ya later, do what June told, and Riku" Danny called off, "If you see any of those guys…make sure they have plenty of reasons to need a doctor" Danny said as he cut transmission.

"Harsh" Naruto said, "Those guys are not different than Akatsuki I think, they want us…well they will have to fight hard for it" Danny said, only to his eyes, along with the eyes of June and Naruto widened when they heard a familiar engine roar.

"Valerie" Danny called, turning around, spotting Valerie, aiming a bazooka at him, and an odd silver haired man with a wicked sword on his hands.

"Hello phantom…now die" She called, just to grunt when the silver haired man forced her to lower her Bazooka.

"I think is a little overkill using a bazooka for taking down someone with a gigantic key…besides you haven't even introduce me to them" The man said, "Hi I'm NarutOWWW!" Naruto moaned in pain as Kingdom protector met his skull, again.

"See, that's what I'm talking about, at least he has some manners, by the way I'm Dante" Dante introduced himself, "Sorry if I don't call my name to the four winds, but I rather keep my name to my own, specially with a HAM lapdog" June called, assuming a fighting stance, "Hey don't take it personal little lady, but I really need the munny to start my shop, so well, life's hard" Dante said as he rose his sword with his right hand, then reached with his left hand behind him, taking a large gun out of his back, "So…no hard feelings?" Dante asked.

"None sucka…THUNDER!" Dante jumped along with Valerie away when a rain of thunders came down to them, courtesy of Naruto.

"Danny! go to the coliseum, J-girl and I will hold them!" Naruto shouted, Danny hesitated for a second, but then nodded, leaving both to fight Valerie and Dante.

"Oh come on, running away of the party, that ain't nice dude!" Dante shouted, just to cross June, "Hey, wanna dance?" June said as she aimed Kingdom protector at Dante, who grinded, "Well, and here to think you didn't knew how to throw a party" Dante said as he aimed his broadsword at her, "Let's" with that he dashed at June, bringing his massive broadsword at her in a stabbing manner, June just parried the blade with her own, then her free left arm collided with his free arm, both on a punching manner.

"You're strong" June said, "You're not bad yourself" Dante called, jumping back a little, then looking at June with a smirk, "And here to think you were another girl…" then he pulled both of his guns, making June go wary, "Man how wrong I was" Then he fired.

* * *

Valerie was angry, no scratch that, piss was the better word, she had been denied of her vengeance, again, by a twelve years old ninja dropout that ate only ramen, whatever it was, and who barely reached the 1.50 of height, where others of his age were taller than him.

What irked her of the blond was that he was protecting her enemy, and that made him automatically and enemy, regardless if he was human or not, allies of Phantom where her enemies, including his family, all of them would pay.

For his part, Naruto stared at Valerie with indifference, Danny had warn him and June about her being black belt eight Dan, whatever the hell is that, his combat style, although invented of many, was a combat style that fooled the Sharingan by its randomness, and to someone as him who was taught to add chakra to each attack to augment each blow, Valerie was a light weight, armor or without armor.

Then he got a brilliant idea, one that would make Kakashi proud, considering he was the inventor of such, and had used it against Naruto, with a grin that mimicked one of a fox, Naruto holstered his Kunai/staff, and then reached for his pouch, oh he was so going to enjoy this.

Valerie growled when he saw the blond grin, and sheath his weapon, a painful show of confidence and 'I am going to kick your sorry ass' taunt, without words, that angered her more, that boy had no idea who he was messing with, with a roar she charged, all the training and patience drilled to her by her master Zangan, only to stop when Naruto pulled something out of his pouch.

A book, a small book, with a dark green cover, and then opened it, with a lazy look, and suddenly giggling.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "Uh…oh yeah, reading, I want to know what happens next" Naruto said, "You are a weird one" Valerie said, "Me? Coming of the weak girl who relies of and armor to hunt a skinny boy…besides you pose no menace to me…you are weak, so I, in my infinite patience, have decided to train you, so you might and I say might, have a chance against me" Naruto said in a lazy tone, that was enough to set Valerie ire further, and she charged at him, without any kind of contemplation.

Naruto eyes suddenly hardened, closing the book with a snap when Valerie was just at his face, with a single flick of his wrist, he slammed the book on her visor, blocking her sight, and making her stop, a grave mistake against a ninja.

Ducking fast, Naruto made a sweep kick at her legs, hard, making her fall on her back, then with his free hand he grabbed her right ankle, and dragged her away, slamming her armored body to the floor, then releasing her ankle, and jumping away when small cubes began to fire at him.

With a growl, the red huntress charged again, this a pair of pink glowing saw like shuriken on her hands, launching them to him, who stopped when the laser shots ceased, he just opened the book again, and to her amazement he caught the shuriken, each shuriken now occupying one of his fingers as a ring.

"(Sigh) Lesson one, taijutsu, the art of hand to hand combat" He said in a oddly sensei like way, "You have much to learn…Val" Naruto said, making her angry again, only her closest friends call her like that, and he had told her pet name in such a taunting way that just set her again on fire.

With a growl, in her hand suddenly a huge chain gun materialized and the barrel of this began to spin, Naruto sighed as he closed his book, "Lesson two, Ninjutsu, the art of ninja techniques" Naruto said, making a cross hand seal, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

* * *

Dante jumped away of another sweep of the Keyblade, as this one was flicked by June, who just jumped at him, spinning like a top of doom, Keyblade posed as the blades of the top.

"Assault!" With a scream, June began to ram her weapon against Dante's, who began to parry each strike that became faster with each parry, then his eyes widened when the last strike of the weapon became a kick that disarmed him of rebellion, stopping, June began to sway while regaining her balance, and hopefully her food was put again in her stomach.

"That was a bad idea girl" Dante said as he pulled his guns again, and began to fire, red beams of the sizes of marbles coming out towards June, who began to parry the energy bullets like Yoda had taught her, the small dude surely knew how to fight, and how to defend.

Grunting every time the shots impacted with her weapon, began to back down, to make some distance, only to Dante to walk forward, making her growl further, he was not going to give her a breathing space.

"Okay then" Stating that, June suddenly shot forward, swinging the Keyblade like mad, deflecting all kinds of blasts aimed at her, Dante kept firing, some shots even grasping June's cheeks and arms, but no caring about her wounds, then she jumped above Dante, who kept shooting, and being surprised by each bullet June deflected, then she landed behind him, with a roar she twisted, ramming Kingdom protector at Dante's right arm, disarming him of his gun, then twisting to the left faster, disarming him again, then June kicked Dante's back of his knees, making him kneel, just to him grab Kingdom protector, and throw it, along with June above him, sending both the girl and the weapon spiraling away, landing roughly after that.

June, after regaining her footing, twisted and faced an approaching Dante, swinging the weapon to his head, she was surprised when Dante brought his left arm covering both his face and torso, and his right arm covering his belly, and with a swing of his left arm he blocked Kingdom protector, and more to her shock, Dante rammed his right hand at her belly, taking the breath out of her, all in a flash sending her rolling around the ground.

But with a grunt, the keyblade newest chosen one was able to jump while rolling, and aimed Kingdom protector at Dante, "Fire!" several fireballs were shot, aiming at Dante, who shocked, received the attack head on, the last fireball sending him crashing towards the ground, where rebellion was, landing on his right hand, Dante pulled a somersault above Rebellion, and with his left hand he grabbed rebellion, and impaled the sword on the ground, helping him stop altogether.

Both combatants stopped and stared at each other, June growling at Dante, who smirked suddenly, "Is true what stories say…you are one tough chick, I like you girl" Dante said, standing up and brushing up, then he looked where Valerie was firing at a bunch of Naruto's with a huge laser chain gun, having no effect against the horde of blondes that swarmed in front of her like a tidal wave, an orange tidal wave.

"Is settled then" Dante suddenly said, going for his guns, and began to flick them around his fingers, ending and aiming at Valerie.

**BAMM!**

**BAMM!**

Much to June's Valerie and the Naruto horde shock, Dante fired at her, especially at her gun, the shots tearing out the spinning barrel out of the body, "The hell are you doing!?" Valerie screamed, "Consider it my resignation note" Dante said, pointing where Valerie should be looking instead of him.

Turning, Valerie suddenly screamed when three Naruto's kicked her, making her helmet fly off, then a pair of them slamming their knees at her gut, four hitting her on the legs, and then kicking her further up, just to a dozen more to raise their Kunai/staff at her, "Naruto Uzumaki Blizzard combo!" her whole body, with the exception of her face was assaulted with solid snowflakes that damaged her armor, and pushed her to the ground, where she lost consciousness.

Landing, all but one of the Naruto's poofed away, this one looking at Dante with some warn and thankful way.

"Okay…I know that wasn't suppose to happen" Naruto mentioned, looking at the smirking Dante who flipped his guns on his index fingers, before sheathing them on the holsters on the back of his coat.

"Oh trust me dude, it was going to happen, it just happened sooner" Dante said as he pulled a strange green slim card, with a hollow center, that once in a while flicked with life, as the small sparks around the core could testify.

"What do you plan to do with that chip?" June asked, "Oh trust me dear ol June, this baby is just part of my peace offer, the other is Snow White"

* * *

Danny eyes darted around, the coliseum seemed deserted…well it was deserted, no voices, no sounds, not even lighted torches, the place was either abandoned…or there was actually no one, as no one including Snow White.

In a place that scary, alone and all, someone might crack, but not Danny, he had enough experience with scary things, and meeting your dark future self kinda overshadows any other fear know.

There Danny narrowed his eyes; for once he let his transformer clothes return to his former self, a plain white T-Shirt with a red emblem in the center, blue baggy jeans with white/red shoes, the Protegra bracelet remained in place, and then sighed, it seemed like yesterday when he ended up in twilight town with June, Naruto and Hinata, but in fact it had passed roughly a month, a month where they grow, both as persons and as friends, a month where things turned upside-down, and all he, June and Naruto knew had changed for good.

What worried Danny was of course if his dark persona would return that alternative darkness of his heart, surely a world Sora didn't touched…if the events happening now repeated in that alternative timeline…or something like that.

With a sigh he rubbed his temples, he would not transform, not yet, he really needed to save his energy, his powers were still unstable, all his previous attacks have been mere flukes.

"Hello!" Danny shouted, his voice echoing all over the coliseum, "Is anyone here?" He asked again, only to hear his echo.

Looking around and advancing, Danny kept a watchful eye of his surroundings, he had enough nasty surprises for a lifetime, ghosts and heartless to him where the most annoying things, and also the most dangerous of them all.

Entering a dark room, Danny let a frustrated sigh, raising his hand, he let a small green glow out to illuminate all in front of him, "well…nothing her---"

**BAMM!!**

Danny dropped to the ground, along with a lot of broken ceramics, as a pair of red shoes on a pair of pale legs was the last thing he saw.

_Five minutes later:_

June pushed the doors of the coliseum, Naruto and Dante behind her, "I'll tell you pizza is the best food!"

"Ramen is far better! And have a lot of yummy things like beef and pork in it!"

"Oh come on! Eating that thing with a pair of sticks is stupid, nothing beats the feel of a warm pizza slice on your hands and hot melted cheese and salsa on your mouth!"

"The broth is far more delicious and nutritive than pizza!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" June suddenly snapped, making both Dante and Naruto to shut up immediately, "Ramen, pizza whatever! All that yapping has me hungry now" June said, rubbing her exposed belly, and this one letting a very not lady like sound.

"Damn, you must be hungry" Dante said with a smirk, "OR you have a demon also sealed in your stomach" Naruto commented, making June blush, it was not her fault to be hungry, unlike other girls who kept close eye on what they eat, June can easily eat anything, considering all the workout that is fighting the mystical forces and keeping her world safe had kept her figure they way it was now, slim and toned.

"Oh Shaddup both of you" June said, earning more snickers of the duo, it amazed her how fast Naruto and Dante had tied a friendship, "Are you sure Snow White is here?" June suddenly asked, "one hundred percent little lady, the prettiest of the princesses of hearts is here, had to pull her out of the crash site before the crazy dudes actually got their hands on her" Dante stated.

"Whoa hold on, you know Snow White?" Naruto asked, "Of course little dude, I often visited her world, just to keep her company, and to keep her safe, being the prettiest of her world has the nasty disadvantage of having jealous princesses and queens with magic powers" Dante began, "after her world got destroyed the first time I looked like crazy for her, then I heard Sora had saved her, when her world was reconstructed I came as soon as possible to see her, just to see her get kidnapped by a guy on steroids and a gal who made honor to her name…rosso the crimson" Dante said.

"Later I tracked the ship here, don't know how it crashed in the first place, but I was able to save her and put her here, I think the GIW and HAM know she is here, but don't have the guts to come here" Dante stated.

"So how you got involved with them?" June said, "Simple, I offered my services as a hunter, that was enough to hire me, later I used Cortana to copy all their plans" Dante began, "Cortana?" June and Naruto asked, "The chip is in fact an advance AI, I found her while I looked for Snow White the first time, I can put her on any terminal, and she can hack into any server without problem, the perfect hacker I might say, and to add she has sense of humor" Dante said with a smirk.

"…AWESOME! This was what I expected when I became a ninja, saving princesses of tyrants, defeating monsters, saving the innocent with butt kicking sidekicks!" Naruto said with a smile.

"And I certainly expected that my life got less exciting after I reached puberty, but it hasn't, do you have any idea what is to deal with gossipers and your body acting against you?" June asked, "And you know what is to have a nine tailed fox on your stomach?" Naruto questioned.

"Puberty is far worse trust me on that" June said, "Then why you think I say puberty sucked…for fun?"

"Enough…" June muttered, looking around the empty coliseum and the massive gladiator statues above the lobby entrance.

"Why is empty" June wondered, "Oh yeah, Hercules is on his honeymoon with his new wife Megara, but people call her meg, his trainer Phil and Pegasus, his winged horse are on a 'tour' to add more fans to the coliseum, he is suppose to return next month, so pretty much this place is as empty as your stomach June" Dante said.

"Is not my fault, unlike other girls, all the exercise I do keep me constantly hungry, I need to constantly eat, besides is not my fault that I can eat whatever I want without gaining weight" June confessed, "Ino will have a heart attack I she hears you talk like that, I'm sure" Naruto muttered.

"Okay, where to Dante?" June asked, "That room, the lobby there is the perfect place for hiding" Dante pointed, not a second later the group was already en route.

Opening the door slightly, June sighed as she saw the room was dark, regardless of the small light entering, "Dammit, right now a lamp would be nice" there Naruto grinded, before reaching for his pouch and pulling some sort of plastic tube with green liquid in it, then he began shacking it, making the liquid shine instantly, "And invention that is far better and economic than flashlight, we call it the portable green slimy shinny thing" Both Dante and June blinked at that name, "Your home…is weird" was all June said as Naruto lighten the room, and then spotted something on the ground…

"DANNY!" June screamed as she saw her fallen friend, kneeling at him, she held him slightly, seeing ceramic pieces around it, narrowing her eyes at it…

"J-GIRL!!"

**BAMM!!**

June narrowed her eyes as something was slammed on her head, ceramic flying around, turning slightly, June spotted the one responsible.

A very flushed Snow White, smiling nervously, "Ouch" was all June said as she dropped Danny on the ground, before going eye wide, "DANNY!"

* * *

He kept watch on the group since they entered the coliseum, his yellow eyes staring and waiting for them to show up with the princess, and when they do, the girl is history.

A smirk formed on his face at that thought, after a long time he would have what he wanted the most, revenge, sweet revenge would be his at last.

But in all there was an obstacle, and his obstacle to revenge was namely called Juniper Lee, Naruto Uzumaki and Danny fentom, the Neo-trinity.

How a trio of brats could be a hindrance to him? But he had learned to stop underestimating his opponents long ago, Vader had been foolish enough to underestimate Juniper in the first place, and he was defeated by her, beaten and literally mauled, he was lucky to be alive, but he would not commit such a mistake like that, he would deal with them as soon they exit the coliseum with the princess.

In a way he was glad that Hercules was out, he would have become a bigger problem if he had been there, but he wasn't, so he was happy.

Or as happy as a nobody with lust for revenge can be that is.

* * *

"Ugh…my head" Danny muttered as he rubbed his head for the third time since he recovered consciousness, all that while looking at Snow White with an accusing glare, "Next time you go Naruto" Danny exclaimed, "Why me?"

"To see if the title knucklehead fits you well"

"Wanna find out!?"

"Bring it on!!"

**BAMM!!**

**BAMM!!**

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" June exclaimed, as she once again clobbered both Danny and Naruto with Kingdom protector…that was until she remembered that Danny had been clobbered once by Snow White.

"Oh sorry Danny"

"Eh don't mention it"

While all this happened, Snow White had to ask one single thing, "Where is Sora?"

There the trio stopped, and looked at her sadly, "Don't know Snow White, he went out MIA with Donald and Goofy, we had to take on his task" Naruto said, avoiding the fact Sora, Donald and goofy where now anti beings.

Snow White simply sighed sadly, looking at the trio, and then at Dante, "What happened to Kairi then?"

"She is fine, with us, along with Cinderella and Riku" June said, Snow White looked at them oddly, until June understood why, "Maleficent is hunting you down again, I guess is better you all are with us until we can take her down" June confessed, earning a nod of Snow White.

"Mind telling us how you…got kidnapped again?" Danny asked, "I was…on my usual walk…when a guy as big as a bull and with glowing stripes began to follow me, I went onto the woods, then I was captured by a woman in red, red eyes, red hair, red lips, red as blood" Snow White said.

"Oh great, Tsviets" Dante muttered with a sneer, "Wha?" The trio asked, "Is an elite group, formed by maleficent soon after she got a new castle, also the description fits two of them, Azul the cerulean and Rosso the crimson, Azul is big, but fast, and sturdy as a wall, Rosso…well she is crazy, period" Dante said as he pulled rebellion out, "and I think someone is waiting for us outside" Dante stated, with a grunt Danny stood up, and tapped his communicator on his ear.

"Riku, do you copy?"

"_Loud and clear Danny, what's the situation?"_

"Snow White is with us now…but not before she gave me a warm, and painful welcome to my skull"

"I say I was sorry" Snow White said with a slight pout.

"Anyway, we might need pick up close to the coliseum, very close to the coliseum, any signal of the GIW or HAM ships?"

"_The sky is crawled with them, but they can't do anything against us, the Ragnarok platting is too thick to be penetrated or dented by conventional gummi weaponry, but heavy gummi weapons can damage the plate slightly"_

"I believe those are the bad news huh?" Juniper suddenly butted in, _"Yeah, or better say the slight bad news, the very bad news are that around the planet we detected several cruisers, I bet they are GIW creation, and have enough firepower to overwhelm us, on a higher note there is a cruiser that they haven't spotted, but we did, I have been sending a transmission of aid to that ship, but master Yoda says that they will help us when they believe is required"_

"man what a drag…Okay Riku, bring the Ragnarok fast, ignore the gummi ships, just get here so we can bail out of here, I got a bad feeling about this" June muttered, _"You and I, Riku out, oh and tell Naruto to better watch himself, Hinata is growing restless without him"_

Danny and Juniper chuckled at Naruto's expenses as they saw him pale, "Why all girls on m life seem to be crazy?" He asked to nobody in particular, "Maybe is your luck" Danny said, "Maybe is that she is like that" Dante stated, earning a dirty glare of the blond.

"Enough Dante, without heartless around we have half the battle won, but there is still someone around, so we better keep a sharp eye around us, alright?" All nodded, "Naruto, use your shadow clones and make them pose as us, that way we can lure our mysterious lurker out" Naruto nodded as he summoned five clones, four of them transforming into June, Danny, Dante and Snow White, much to the girl's surprise.

"Dante, keep a sharp eye on Snow White, Snow White, stick with Dante, we don't want to leave you behind, Danny, Naruto and I will engage our opponent the moment he or she shows up, and stall him until the Ragnarok shows up, okay?" The group nodded, making June smile, she liked being the leader of the group.

"Alright…let's do this"

* * *

Patience was not a virtue he had in abundance, not that he is ready to admit it, or hear it of another person, generally whoever says Kratos lacks patience finds itself meeting the blades of chaos and how sharp and efficiently they work, in a painful way.

But yet there he is, hiding and waiting 'patiently' at his preys, true to someone of the caliber of Kratos to attack his opponents that turn to be three kids was something…not on his height, but he had to remind himself of several things, first the kids were in fact the Neo-trinity, the replacement of Sora, Donald and Goofy, and if rumors were correct, were special in a way, boasting skills outside the ones usual of a Keybearer, a mage and a knight, second, he was waiting because his objective was the princess of hearts Snow White, he couldn't enter the coliseum due to be protected by the gods, and the gods hate him, and he hate the gods, third, he was doing all that, risking the wrath of Zeus, and the might of the Keybearer for power, power promised by the 'Six' power to destroy the gods, to attain his revenge, recover his heart, and the heart of his once loved ones…

"Calliope…" He muttered sadly, he was a nobody yes, he had no feelings, no heart, but that didn't meant he did forget what it was to feel happy, sad or angry, he wanted to feel again, to feel and to recover what had been stolen of him, his heart, his life, all because of Zeus and the gods.

He knew better than the all smiles and happy Zeus was no more than a façade of the god former self, a cold, harsh, evil one, who took all of him because he wanted it.

With a grin, he saw how the group began to move out of the coliseum, he had no lesser nobodies at his command, but who needs nobodies when he had a pair of blades that can turn armies into ash.

He slowly drew out his blades, the group was lined up neatly, only a sweep and they would be looking the ground faster, only a sweep and the first of the seven princesses of hearts and the new keybearer would die, and he would be a step closer to achieve his goals.

He waited 'patiently' until they were in range, and then launched his right blade at them, a chain attached to the blade hilt to his wrist, suddenly the blade catching fire, and cutting his enemies like butter…

**POOF!!!**

"WHAT!?" Kratos screamed as he saw his five objectives fall, just to poof away, "JUNIPER LEE SUCKER PUNCH!" turning behind him, Kratos jaw erupted in pain as Juniper slammed her fist on his jaw, sending him flying towards the ground, recovering fast, and rather angry to add, "Man…can't believe he fell for that" Naruto suddenly said with a smirk, "Unlike you not everybody expects us to have a teammate with the ability to defy the natural laws and clone himself" Danny said.

"Look whose talking, the guy who tried to imitate a cell and ended up with two heads" June said as she summoned Kingdom protector, "Although it was fun" she added, "And this wasn't because?" Danny asked, "Because our opponent is I don't know, nearly 8 feet high!?" June asked, "Is buffed and has two means blades" Naruto suddenly said, "That too" June agreed, making Danny shake his head, sometimes he wondered how he ended up being the 'normal' one on the team.

"So…I was tricked" The big, white skinned man said, yellow eyes burying on the eyes of the group, "Who are you?" June asked, "I guess that since you are about to die it doesn't matter…I'm Kratos" The man identified itself, gripping his blades even more, "And your executioner" with that he ran at them, like a bull ready to attack with its horns, Kratos launched himself to attack with his blades.

June suddenly launched herself at Kratos, Danny and Naruto following her, "Thunder!" Naruto shouted, letting a rain of bolts fall on Kratos, but the big man barely fell it and kept charging.

"Okay…let's try this!" Danny shouted, letting ecto-beams out of his hands, aimed at Kratos, but he barely felt the attacks, charging even faster, Danny had little time to react as Kratos rammed his massive shoulders at his stomach, lifting him up and sending him flying away towards a rock, "YOU TEME!" Naruto roared as he dashed at Kratos, "Shadow clone jutsu" Calling his favorite technique, seven Naruto suddenly popped up alongside Naruto, all with Kunai/staff in hand.

"THUNDER!" all shouted, letting a rain of bolts fall again on Kratos, this time it did made him stagger, loosing no time, the clones jumped at Kratos, like missiles, hitting him, but only two were able to do the deed, until Kratos roared and let thunders actually out of him, blasting the remaining clones, and Naruto, who was pushed away towards the ground, groaning in pain as smoke came out of him.

June growled as she saw Kratos do that to Danny and Naruto, and dashed at him, Kingdom protector leaving a gash on the ground as she dragged it, Kratos smirked as she advanced, throwing his right blade at her, June growled as she parried the first blade with her Keyblade, feeling the heat of the flaming blade, then she did it again as Kratos left blade was launched at her, both nearly taking her head off, suddenly Kratos jumped, both chained blades above him, and brought them down towards her, stopping, June brought Kingdom Protector to stop the attack, this one impacting on the Keyblade, and much to June's surprise making her kneel at the sudden impact that left a crater around her, and the keyblade blade super heated by the impact.

Stunned as she was by the impact, she never noticed that both blade had dig at the ground around her, and when she looked up, she saw Kratos launching at her like a projectile.

June screamed in pain as Kratos body impacted on her little frame, sending her flying like a rag doll and crashing towards the ground, groaning in pain and disarmed, "Pathetic" Was all Kratos said as he looked at June on the ground, "But I admit, no one has ever stood against Prometheus pummel ever, I will reward you with a painless demise" Kratos said as he rose his blade, June trying to call Kingdom protector to her hands, and going eye wide as the blade descended towards her…

"UFFF!" Kratos suddenly began to fly away, digging his feet on the ground to stop, and look angrily at who had done that, seeing a small green man behind June.

"Master Yoda!" June said in surprise, "Ready you are not" Yoda said as he pulled his lightsaber, "Darkness in his strong it is…heart I don't feel, a nobody he is" Yoda said, making June nod, looking where Danny and Naruto where slowly recovering.

"Did Dante arrive with Snow White?" Yoda nodded, motioning above June, who let a smile as she saw the Ragnarok above them, "Teleport them we did…and so us" With that, June fell the familiar sensation of teleportation, as she, Danny, Naruto and Yoda vanished of Kratos sight, and the Ragnarok left the area fast.

For his part, the ghost of the coliseum roared in rage as he saw his enemies fly away, escaping him, but then calmed down, if possible, Kratos just turned around, the mission was simple, but the trio was tricky, the boy that shot him green stuff actually had good aim, he tried to take his legs so he could stop his charge, the blond boy had odd tricks, and those thunders hurt him, and by all means the boy should have died when his thunder impacted on him, the girl was strong, no doubt, as strong as Hercules, maybe less, and quite adept with the weapons, he suddenly smirked.

For a being without a heart, he was eager for his next encounter with the Neo-trinity, surely the nest time they would be stronger, and would provide him a worth fight.

* * *

"Ugh my chest" Danny groaned as Kairi applied a cure spell on him, "For a knight you really need an armor, spandex doesn't protect you know?" Kairi said, "Really…my bones and my internal organs happen to agree" Danny groaned as he was able to stand up, he had worse wounds, but not all inflicted to him in one strike of course.

"Hinata I'm okay, I'm just shocked" Naruto said, standing up, "No Naruto, that thunder hit you straight on the chest, you already survived two thunders on you, your pushing your luck with a third one" She scolded as she applied some of her wonder medicine on the spots where his skin was actually black, Naruto just let a chuckle, spotting Dante giving him a thumbs up, surely to take advantage of the situation, which he did as he let Hinata pamper him.

"Damn that pale dude that actually hurt!" June said as she rubbed her arms and legs, which were numb by Kratos 'pummel of Prometheus' that attack had let kingdom protector quite hot, "Thanks Riku, master Yoda" June said, "Don't mention it June, I'm glad you decided to act as a team, I thought you would act all mighty because you have the keyblade and leave us in the dark" Riku said.

"Is for the 'things go my way' comment right?" Riku nodded, "The past is in the past June, let's try to stick together" Riku said, stretching his hand towards June, "We might need it" With that June shook his hand, "The understatement of the century land boy, where is Snow White and Dante?" June asked.

"_**Currently Dante and Snow White are on the lounge room with Cinderella and godmother" **_a female voice said, "…Let me guess…that is the Cortana Dante spoke of" Riku nodded at June's question, "I feel a headache coming…Cortana give us a heads up of the situation please" June lost no time in asking that, after all it was and AI who Dante brought, surely a helpful one.

Suddenly a blue image was showed in front of the group, a woman, on her twenties or so, short hair, blue eyes…blue skin, all of her was blue, some parts of her were black, while others formed some sort of data stream made clothes on her, _**"we are leaving the world, however GIW gummi ships are pursuing us and two GIW cruisers are trying to block our escape" **_Cortana said.

"Any ideas?" Danny asked, _**"I suggest a slip stream jump, current calculations and vectors can lead us to a nearby world called Traverse town" **_

"Do so, I want to be as far as possible of those GIW and HAM freaks" June said, _**"Understood, preparing slip stream jump in 3…2…1…"**_

"…WAIT A MINUTE WE ARE NOT SECU…"

* * *

The crew of the Nirvana watched in slight amazement how the massive red dragon shape ship, 'ragnarok' made slip stream jump out of harms way.

Vice captain buzam narrowed her eyes at the sight, it was odd, but a valid tactic, the ship was outnumbered and outgunned, "Misty can you tell where they are headed?" Buzam asked.

"Traverse town, their trajectory tell it all" Misty, the blue haired woman on the radar command deck said, "I see, captain want's us to follow them, she say something about the Keyblade and the princesses being together on that ship" Buzam said.

"Isn't the Keyblade just a myth?" Misty asked, "Tsk…so was the Heartless and the myth that woman ate the men liver…" Buzam muttered, making the gathered women there sigh and go silent.

"Tell Meia, Jura, Dita and Hibiki get ready, I really doubt we encounter them without them fighting something"

With that, the white ship know as the Nirvana, began to turn, and them just phased away out of space, following the Ragnarok, hopefully without any kind of battle in the middle.

* * *

_there you have it people,another chapter of this growing story, i won't bore you with a lot wiht some last words, but instead i will give you the bio of our two video game bad ass dudes._

**Kratos: **once a great hero of olympus coliseum, Kratos once served the gods before they were all happy and easy going, during what people describe as the 'keyblade wars' when the heartless roamed the worlds in earnest, Kratos was one of the many heroes who lived and fought against the darkness, but several incidents forced Kratos hand and the patience of Zeus, who in a act of rage took what Kratos cherised the most, his wife and daughter, Calliope, such was the lost of Kratos that he defied Zeus in blind rage, but ultimately lost, and so he lost his heart, several years later, his heartless would be destroyed by a nobody that looked exactly like him, with the expection that his skin was white as ash, instead of tanned, and instead of the blades of athena, he now held the blades of chaos, and a lust for revenge against the gods that took all of him, his heartless adopted the same name he once held, to scare and remind the gods he was beyond finished.

**Dante: **a Heartless hunter, Dante is the son of a legendary heartless hunter who once used the darkness, the dark knight sparda, and main reason the keyblade wars were cut to and end when the main entrance of the heartless was sealed by him, as sparda, Dante has several skills passe to father to son, including his memento, rebellion, Dante is somewhat arrogant, and cocky, also a flirt with girls, but someone who to rely with when problems arise, he enjoys tauntin his opponents to humilation, before making them eat the ground, his twin guns, ebony and ivory are custom made by him, also is know, but less talked that Dante has a twin brother, vergil, who is his exact opposite, in all.

_well people, there you have it, another chapter, till a next time, hypn0s bids you all farewell._


	10. Chapter 9

_

* * *

_

hello!! you thought this fic was dead, think again, Hypn0s is back with a new chapter after a long, long...did i say long? wait, to those patient i give you another chapter of another of my stories, Kingdom Hearts: Beyond the stars, true it took me time to write, and i apologize for a short chapter, but in the next i'll make it up for a longer chapter, until then i give you this chapter, and three new crew members on the ragnarok.

_enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: A PIT STOP TO INN**

To anyone looking into space, and had blinked, they would have missed how a massive red dragon shaped ship zoomed in, of course there is few who could have seen this event.

Of course inside the ship things were slightly different…

"…RE…uh…er…CORTANA!!!" June screamed, looking at the female AI hologram in annoyance, "Next time wait until we are safely seated somewhere!" June snapped.

"_**My apologies Juniper, but in our current situation we needed to leave as fast as possible, waiting until you were all safely seated was a commodity we couldn't allow ourselves"**_

June huffed in annoyance, before sighing, "Okay…my fault I overreacted, tell all to meet in the lounge room, we need to plan our next move" June said, _**"Yes Juniper" **_Cortana said, seeing how June helped Danny, "And by the way…is June"

_Five minutes later…_

"Good, we are assembled, Cortana give us current location" June said, soon Cortana hologram showed up, _**"We are currently within Traverse Town orbit, I also detect several Heartless signatures, small and concentrated on a small sector of Traverse Town called 'old Traverse' scheduled for demolition" **_Cortana said.

"Our situation compare to theirs is not as bright, we are far away of Radiant gardens, not only we have to deal with Maleficent and her chorines of doom, but also GIW and HAM attempts to kill me, D and Naruto, not only that, the Akatsuki who follows Naruto for his furry fella on his stomach, and if things weren't bad enough we have by one side a freak dress in black with an army of nobodies with a lightsaber, and by the other hand a man with the nastiest set of blades and skin problem I have ever seen…so…I hear suggestions" June said, summing all they had went trough in a minute and a half.

"…Damn" Was all Dante said with a whistle, "Another 'intelligent' remark?" June snapped with a twitch on her right eye.

"Overwhelm we surely are, however despair we must not, one by one we must deal, easiest and safes way it is" Yoda said, "Easier said that done Master Yoda, the problem is not their numbers, but to who hit first, and besides we also have to look for Sora, Donald and Goofy" Riku said.

"Yeah…and this 'keyblade graveyard' I bet all our question will be answered there" Naruto said, "True Whiskers, the problem is to find the graveyard, that place isn't exactly on the map you know" Dante said.

"Then we need a map that can show us all…the infi-map" Danny said between ragged breaths, "I know someone…who can borrow us the map, with it…we can find the…graveyard" Danny said, "Is the best we got so far…but are you sure he will let us borrow this map?" Riku asked, "Of course…frostbite and his tribe were the ones who taught me how to use my freeze powers…besides I am hailed by them as the one who defeated Pariah dark…I'm a superstar with them…trust me it will be Ugh…fine" Danny said as he held his sides in pain.

"Oh my…I see Kairi cure spell did little to heal you" Godmother said, "…At least I can breathe without feeling pain…I just wish I could say the same about speaking…" Danny said.

"We need and elixir, Kratos seemed to have hurt him beyond Kairi or Hinata healing capabilities" Riku said, "And where we might get and elixir Riku, I only have potions, and I doubt they can help Danny" June said.

"_**Traverse Town is widely know as a commercial world, we can get provisions and medic gear in Traverse town…for an adequate prize" **_Cortana said, making June and the other sigh.

"Alright then…Traverse town it is…now for something else" June said as she kneeled, and then brought something to the table of the lounge room…

"By the force"

"Holy mother of charity!"

"Oh my"

"By the noodles!

"…It reminds me of the thanksgiving turkey…mom made once"

What June had placed on the table and had shocked them was something purple, like food, chewed, ate, spit, re-chews and ate again, just to be spit again.

"June…what the hell is that?" Riku asked, "well…while we were gathering here, I happen to find a food replication device in the kitchen, so I wanted to eat a hamburger, now Cid is a genius with the ship…but I rather starve to death that eat something he cooks if THAT is any indication of his cooking skills" June said.

"Are you implying that…purple thing was supposed to be a hamburger?" Dante asked, "And a bowl of ramen, three slices of pizza, two cinnamon buns and orange juice" June added, "The fact I used three different FRD and all gave me the same purple slime kinda told me that I finally found something useless aboard" June added as she slammed her hands on the table, "We are a growing group, and we can't eat a purple slime that by all means surely can jump at your face and eat it!"

"AAAHHHH! IT'S ALIVE!" the group turned to see Naruto, on the ground, struggling with the purple slime, this one making hissing noises at him, "Get this thing off me people!"

"Wait Naru-teddy, I'll get the axe!"

"Al…THE AXE!!!?"

"…We have…and axe?" Danny asked, "Beats me…okay, Dante, Riku, Hinata and Master Yoda will come with me, Naruto will stay with Cinderella, Snow white and Godmother, kairi with help him, while Danny rests, and Cortana will keep a sharp eye around us okay?" The group nodded.

"When we can actually leave the ship, I'm getting bored" That didn't came of the girls, but rather more of the toads Shima and Fukasaku who were perched on Dante's shoulder, much to the heartless hunter surprise.

"They talk?"

"Yes Dante they talk…okay…Shima can come with us, Fukasaku still has to train Naruto in the Sage arts or whatever…besides who would suspect that a small toad like him would end up being so vicious in combat, surely a surprise factor if the ship gets invaded" June said seriously.

"I'm all in into that, but…we have munny?" Dante asked, as on quote, every member present pulled a wallet or something to keep munny in, including Cinderella, Snow White and oddly Cortana, there Dante skulked.

"Man I'm broke…this is so sad"

* * *

Traverse Town was known for being a commercial hub, something similar to a town size mall, where clothes, armors, jewelry, items, potions among others were sell at a fair price, nearly all manufactured by the resident moogles, small creatures who had a hand, or a paw for item crafting.

Also Traverse Town was known for being one of the first places people ended up when their worlds got swallowed by the darkness during the first coming of the heartless, and where Sora first landed when his home was destroyed.

On a small alley, five dual rings of energy formed, separating and forming the bodies of the other members of the crew of the Ragnarok, only June checking if she had extra limbs, or missing limbs.

"I swear that teleporter is going to cause me a heart attack, every single time I have to check myself if I'm missing something of me!" June exclaimed as she looked at the gathered members of the Ragnarok.

"Okay Hinata, why you picked Danny's and Naruto pockets?" June asked, making the heiress smile and blush, "I wanted to buy some new crafting items with Naru-teddy munny, and I wanted to actually buy a chest plate for Danny, and modify it with my skills to endure more and be flexible" Hinata said, flashing both wallets of both boys, a cute looking fat toad nature called 'gama-Chan' and what seemed a cute white chibi owl with blue eyes.

"Not that I can blame you of that, make sure if you spare some munny buy Danny the elixir he needs to heal, Shima will go with you to keep you company and safe, also do us the favor of buying the supplies of the ship will ya?" June said as she handed Hinata a wallet with munny in it, and a list with things to buy, "Dante can go with you to help you with the bags" There Dante looked outraged, but considering he is the one of the group broke, just summit, besides Hinata might buy him something nice.

"Master Yoda, Riku and I will scout around and look for this heartless activity, maybe we can even cross paths with some of maleficent goons and get some answers of her next movements" June said, looking at Riku and Yoda, "Bloom" June called, suddenly the small fairy popped out of Riku's hair, much to the white haired boy shock, "Yes June?"

"Go with Dante and Hinata, you will be their contact with the Ragnarok okay?" bloom nodded as she flew where Hinata, Dante and Shima where, landing on Dante's shoulder.

"Okay…let's meet here in half-an-hour" With that the group split in two, one heading to the commercial sector of the town, the other where the heartless activity was, neither noticing the thing that lingered on the roofs of the town at night, slithering away with great speed, and not noticing the pair of black robed guys with red clouds in the robes also.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you and your girlfriend Naruto!" Danny exclaimed as he flew around, trying to choke the blond ninja who was running of the flying teen, the elder toad Fukasaku perched on Naruto's shoulder, looking also panicked, and around them the two princesses who looked at the scene in slight amusement.

"Why me man? I got mugged too!" Naruto exclaimed, "That's what you get by getting hooked up with a girl who makes a living of being a freaking shadow, now come here and take your punishment as a good boy AUUGGG!" Danny suddenly doubled in pain, hiding his sides in pain and landing on the ground slightly, immediately Naruto and the princesses were at his side, helping him stand up.

"_**Please take Danny to sick bay, I might be able to assess his wounds extend with further accuracy" **_The voice of Cortana sounded all over the ship hall, light signaling the area were the sick bay was, loosing no time the group carried Danny to the sick bay.

Upon arrival, they set Danny on the white single bed, and some sort of scanner lowered of the ceiling, a blue light glowing light scanning his body head to toe.

"_**As I feared, Danny suffered a severe trauma on his torso, his bones suffering the worse of the attack…yet he is okay, muscles and organs took less damage, a whole bottle of Elixir will fix the problem" **_Cortana said.

"And his powers? Danny mentioned his powers got haywire before he met us" Naruto said, _**"Indeed, his powers are greatly…diminished, furthermore I detect a strange agent lingering on his system, but again a whole bottle of Elixir is ought to fix the problem, if not it would clearly diminish the foreign agent on his system, thus increasing his powers overall control and leaving his body natural defenses to deal with the remnants of the agent"**_

"Great…our pilot and only person who truly know how this thing works is out of combat, what else can happen?" Kairi wondered out loud, only to meet the blank stares of the group.

"What?" Naruto pointed behind her, slowly turning, and summoning Oathkeeper, Kairi faced something that was not a heartless.

Two people, a teenage girl, roughly of sixteen years old, with a baggy orange jumpsuit with several blue stripes in it, brown hair held in two braids that fell to her sides, and glasses that oddly enough didn't showed her eyes, the second was a boy of Danny's age, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, a shy look on his face, a white buttoned shirt and black pants.

"Hi I'm Parfait; this is Shinji…your new pilots and mechanics!"

* * *

June stared around, the sector Cortana had show the biggest heartless concentration, it was no more than an abandoned section of houses, stores, and buildings, many were crumbling, and the street was dirty and full of papers.

"This place…is creepy" June said, it didn't help that they had arrived Traverse Town at night, and that some of the street lights worked, and some others flicked on and off every freaking second.

"So…what now?" June wondered out loud, "I think…that splitting up would be a bad idea" Riku said seriously, looking around also, but focusing on the roofs, "Strange it is, silent it is" Yoda said, pulling his lightsaber, "Too silent indeed" He added.

"I agree…I think we should stick together and go deeper" June suggested, both Yoda and Riku nodding, but then stopped, "Uh…do we have a lamp?" Riku asked, as on quote June reached to her pouch, and pulled a single looking plastic tube that was divided in half, one in a white liquid, the other in a green liquid, June bended the tube on the half, breaking whatever kept the liquids from mixing, and then she shook it, making them mix further, and to glow upon contact.

"Another invention of our mad scientist ninja Hinata, she calls them chakra glow, whatever she added on the tubes it actually glows much more than normal lamps, I got more if we need them" With that, June leaded the group deeper into the ruins, not noticing the pair of dark creatures slipping onto the roofs in silence.

* * *

"Okay…we need a pair of Elixirs to cover mayor wounds, five Mega-Potions for serious wounds, a dozen of Potions and a dozen of ethers for mild wounds and magic/chakra/energy depletion…and ramen (sigh) Naru-teddy" Hinata exclaimed as she checked the list she had on her hands.

"Don't forget the pizza Hinata, I'm not going on that ship without pizza" Dante stated, "And bugs, crickets and flies would do well for pa and Naruto, I think he might like my cooking" Shima stated, "Soup of bugs? No thanks I rather starve little frog lady" Dante said.

"Don't reject it until you try it" Shima said, "Sorry ma, but I'm with Dante on this one" Bloom stated, making Dante swell in pride.

"…a fission battery, a pair of wrenches, a needle, and wonderglue…scrap metal?" Hinata wondered out loud, "Why we need scrap metal?"

"If I don't know…we can do a lot of things with scrap metal" Bloom stated.

"(Sigh) Okay…I'll go buy the stuff, wait me here" With that the Hyuuga heiress walked away towards a store, entering and closing the door behind her.

"So…" Dante began, "You are a fairy?" He asked to Bloom, surely to strike a conversation with the small fairy, "I am…what's in to you?" She asked, "Just asking, I mean is the first time I meet one" Dante pointed out, "And is the first time I heard someone that makes a living out of hunting heartless" Bloom stated.

"Well, they are plenty of them around, and I happen to be one of those who find them an easy profit to get out of them" Dante pointed out, only to see the smirk of Bloom and Shima, "So well you don't have money" Both pointed out.

"Okay I admit the job offer has been short and all…" Dante trailed off, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand…

Suddenly to reach for Rebellion and slam the sword on the ground, blocking the way of both black robed individuals, something Bloom and Shima noted as well.

"Akatsuki" Bloom said, not missing the fact she knew one of them, "We meet again fairy"

"Itachi Uchiha…and the travelling shark" Shima said, "HEY!"

"What do you want buddy?" Dante asked, not even bothering in looking at Itachi and Kisame, "We come for the girlfriend of Naruto, she will lure him to us" Itachi said, not even bothering in hiding his intentions.

"Sheez, you are either stupid or brave" Dante said, finally looking at Itachi straight in the eye, "So you are the famous Akatsuki June spoke off…not so great in my opinion" Dante said, enjoying the growl of anger of Kisame, who slowly reached for Samehada, "I won't ask again…move" Itachi said, "Hm…moving and letting the crazy faction kidnap a pretty girl for luring her crazy yet demonical and magic wielding boyfriend…or beating the crap of both of you…I'm leaning for the second" Dante said with a smirk.

In the time that took to blink, Kisame had drawn his sword, only to meet Dante's blade near his throat, and Itachi was staring at Ivory cannon end, "Not smart boys, not at all" Dante then pulled the trigger.

* * *

Juniper pushed a door away, the wood making an unholy creek as the hinges groaned by the rust on them, making the trio wince for the sound, "this sound…is not helping at all" June called, suddenly tossing her chakra glow, unlike the sticks Naruto had, those June had turned to be more effective when illuminating a room.

Slowly stepping into the room, June tossed the chakra glow to the ground, that one bursting and suddenly illuminating the room, or what was left of it, a massive hall with big stairs, a collapsed second floor, a chandelier hanging of the roof above them, rusted and damaged, the floor was dust and cracked, and the furniture around was splintered by something big…and sharp.

"Whoa…talk about big parties" Juniper mentioned, summoning Kingdom protector, Riku summoning Way of the Dawn and Yoda pulling his Lightsaber hilt, still not activating the blade, whatever had happened there was caused by a Heartless, a big one.

"What could have caused this kind of damage?" Riku wondered, "My pets of course" June suddenly grew angry upon hearing the oh so familiar voice of Drakken, spinning fast to the entrance, she saw the blue skinned scientist, with his green skinned partner, Shego if she isn't wrong.

"Why you little" June snarled, glaring at the scarred man, "You have some guts to come at me after what you did to my family…any last wishes before I crack your skull?" June asked, assuming her usual Keyblade combat stance, "Oh feisty, I kinda want to fight her, maybe she is better that princess" Shego suddenly said, smirking as her hands suddenly engulfed in green fire.

"No Shego, let our new friends deal with her, after all Maleficent wants to see how they handle themselves against her" Drakken suddenly said, making June growl down to her throat, "You're playing a dangerous game Drakken, if you dwindle in the darkness it will consume you, and so she" Riku snapped, trying to talk some sense into his enemies like Sora did before.

"Ha! Like I care, the darkness has provided me with all I wanted; soon the worlds will bow at my might!" Drakken snapped, three puddles of pure darkness emerging from the ground, slowly emerging and showing they were no normal Heartless.

It was big, roughly 7 feet tall, like a humanoid lizard with purple-ish skin color, a long tail, the head sported two forward horns, normal muscle legs, with long arms, with even longer claws, the eyes of the creature sported a yellow tint while glowing, several white ivory fangs were visible on the mouth of the creature, and not to mention the heart trapped alongside thorns in red in black on the chest of the creature.

"Juniper Lee…you will be the first fighting subject of my newest creation, like the Berserker…Deathclaws attack!" as the three heartless lunged at them, the eyes of juniper widened when three white…things seemed to get in the way of the Deathclaws, three humanoid figures, all holding massive claymores.

"Nobodies" was all Riku said as he stared at the Nobodies with massive claymores, Berserker heartless if he is right, narrowing his eyes, Riku remembered the only nobody of the Organization XIII who commanded the Berserker Nobodies, Saix.

The small relieve of the trio by the Nobodies was turned into shock, more to Riku when the massive deathclaws claws cut the claymores like scissors do to paper, and struck down the three Berserkers easily, "That, can't be good" was all Riku said as he saw June suddenly rush at the first deathclaw, with a grunt, he and master Yoda followed her in her charge.

The first deathclaw charged at June, just to be suddenly stopped by Yoda's force push, staggering a little, the massive lizard was suddenly cut down by juniper's Kingdom protector down to the waist, vanishing like other heartless, the second deathclaw charged at a speed that shocked June, but suddenly Riku was in front of her, some sort of grey barrier forming in front of him, the deathclaw plunged its claw on the shield, just to wail in pain as the massive nails and hand broke on impact, taking her chance, Juniper plunged the Keyblade on the deathclaw chest, lifting it and tossing it to the third deathclaw that swept the incoming deathclaw away, blocking the Keyblade that came along the way with its claws, but still it got overwhelmed by June's superior strength, with a kick, Juniper broke the stalemate and left a space that Riku took advantage as he dashed and rammed Way of The Dawn into the deathclaw chest, then pulling it out, making the beast vanish.

"Barely a workout" June exclaimed as she flicked her Keyblade around, pointing it at Drakken…

"Hey where is greeny?" she asked, suddenly looking up and doing a back-flip to dodge Shego's sudden lunge at her from above, her hands engulfed on green plasma, "That…is so cool" June stated as she focused then on Shego, "Not bad kid, only Princess has been able to dodge that…and maybe the buffoon" Shego began, "But I assure you that won't happen again" she added.

"You're right…you won't do it with a concussion!" with that the Te Xuan Ze lunged at Shego, that one bringing her hands together to block the Keyblade, grunting in surprise when June strength nearly turned her arms into mush.

"Master Yoda! Riku! Get out of here, I'll deal with Shego!" she screamed as she kicked the villainess on the stomach, lifting her slightly and sending her to Drakken, "Are you crazy June, we leave together or we don't!" Riku said, "Don't question me…I think the others might be in danger" June said.

How half right she is.

* * *

"I'm getting worried, the others hadn't reported in" Naruto exclaimed as he paced around the bridge of the Ragnarok, Cinderella, Snow White and Kairi observing his pacing as Parfait and Shinji remained seated on the pilot's seat, Danny was still on the infirmary, under Cortana's watch.

It had taken a while, but Shinji and parfait had explained the people aboard who were they and most important, what they were doing there.

Parfait was the chief mechanic of the massive combat ship 'Nirvana' a ship which had been following them ever since the destruction of Cinderella's home world, just deciding to make contact ever since the GIW/HAM fleet nearly trapped them on Olympus Coliseum, their captain had decided that two people should join the crew of the ship, because it was obvious they had a pilot and a trustworthy AI, but no mechanic and co-pilot.

Parfait was selected because she could take apart and engine and put it back together blind-folded, that and she was more familiar with the technology the Ragnarok was made with, a hybrid of Gummi technology and the same technology that formed the Nirvana, Shinji on the other hand was to be the Co-pilot of Danny, he had experience piloting, how he never mentioned to the crew, but he was familiar with the butterfly like steer of the Ragnarok, but he was shy and introverted to a fault, while Parfait was more open minded and talkative, like a female Naruto, one that nearly disassembled Danny's Protegra bracelet to see how it worked because it was the most advanced personal shield she had ever seen.

To the people onboard, they carried no ill will, the crew of the Nirvana, nearly composed of 350 women and 4 guys, had witnessed the destruction of their worlds as well, two in fact, one filled with guys, other by girls, while Shinji was picked up along with another person of his world that was on the verge of being consumed by massive Heartless of the size of 40 meters buildings, so the crew of the Nirvana was along the ride of the crew of the Ragnarok, stop the heartless, Maleficent and obviously Darth Vader and his army as well, along of protecting the Princesses of Hearts, whatever they wanted was not good for the worlds in general, specially on such unexplored sector not even Sora came to know on his first trip.

The Nirvana had departed as soon Parfait and Shinji were teleported onboard, they had their own mission as well, but they say they would keep an eye of any activity regarding the remaining Princesses and why Vader was kidnapping the girl's boyfriends or husbands.

"Relax Naruto, I know it can't be healthy for you to worry about like that" Parfait tried to calm the orange clad ninja/mage/demon jailer, only to receive a red slitted glare, "Is not that simple, they are taking too much time to report back, not even Master Yoda or old toad Shima have reported, hell I'm waiting word of Bloom or Hinata" Naruto said with a huff, his eyes returning to the usual deep blue shade.

"I know tadpole, but you must remember that Dante is with them Riku is also with them, along with June and Yoda, I hate to admit it, but Yoda knows how to fight, you're worries are for naught" Fukasaku said, the fact a toad was able to speak had freaked both Parfait and Shinji, but considering their worlds had been destroyed by ant like creatures that consumed the hearts of their friends and families, then consumed the heart of their worlds, it was not weird for both to get use to them in such a short notice.

Bu as the elder toad spoke, Parfait attention was taken by the sudden transmission that came in, "I got a transmission coming down there, Shinji patch it trough" Parfait ordered to the shy co-pilot, who complied without a meep of disapproval.

"_Godammit someone answer me!!"_

"Bloom? Is that you?" Naruto asked, _"Yes! Get your butt down here quickly!!" _the desperation on Bloom's voice was palpable, making Naruto worried.

"What is going on?" Kairi asked, _"Akatsuki is what happened, fish face and tomato eyes are back, Dante is fighting fish face with Shima, but Itachi slipped by, they are looking for Hinata to lure you to them"_

If possible, the ire of Naruto suddenly spiked, even though he knew the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, he couldn't still forgive Itachi for all he had done to Sasuke and all that, besides Hinata was on the line of sights of the Sharingan user, "I'm going down, hold on!" he said as he left the bridge, no one making an attempt to stop him, Fukasaku still perched on his shoulder.

"You think is a good idea letting him go alone, those…akawhatever seem serious" Parfait asked, "So is Naruto" was all Kairi said as she saw the door of the bridge close, Naruto heading to the teleporter room, "Hinata…hold on!"

* * *

"Dance of the white haze!" Hinata exclaimed as her palms formed thin lines of white like chakra, leaving small sparkles along the way, then she began to swing her hands like holding a whip, each flexible beam trying to hit the Uchiha, just to him to dodge, but each beam got closer, if the lack of some part of his black cloak was of any indication of Hinata's improvement.

To anyone looking their fight would think that Hinata was performing a perfect dance, while Itachi tried to match her steps, a deadly dance step that is.

"I see you're improved in a small time gap" Itachi exclaimed with a monotony like discussing the weather to the panting Hyuuga girl, "But you are using too much chakra to control the beams, enlarge the range and dodging my attacks, you're still weak" he said, pulling several shuriken of a hidden pouch, then jumping away when the floor on his feet was blasted away by Dante and his gun, jumping several times to avoid the shots, then launching the shuriken at Dante, in less than a second, Dante had fired away all five shuriken, then rose Rebellion to deflect Kisame's Samehada, near to cut his neck, much to the shark man annoyance, Shima chose that time to spit oil at the face of Kisame, making him stagger around, before Dante could capitalize that, Kisame turned into a water puddle.

Dante growled at that, lifting Rebellion above his head, blocking once again an attack of Kisame, but now three Kisame's attacked the heartless hunter, "You know, for a ninja as ugly as you, you surely like to show your ugly mug" Dante snapped, suddenly jumping and head butting one of the Kisame's that one turning into water, the other two landed, but was short lived when a white beam blasted the head of another water clone away, leaving a lone Kisame who scowled at the support of Hinata to Dante.

"Impressive, yet futile" Itachi said as he appeared in front of the shocked Hyuuga girl, hitting her stomach with his knee, sending her flying away to the feet of Dante.

"You have overused your chakra, you can't even maintain your Byakugan, it is futile to win, give up" Itachi exclaimed with a coldness reserved only to ANBU captains, and maybe her father.

"_Is too…strong…he is too fast…this is…the power Naruto, June and Danny fought on equal terms before…I can't win…he is too strong to me…but if I give up…they will take Naruto…I can't allow it…but my body feels numb"_ Hinata tried to stand up, but her body gave in at the short seconds, just being able to lift her torso with her hands, her lavender eyes focusing on the closing Uchiha.

"I told you before, resistance is fu…"

"THUNDARA!!"

"AAGGHHHHH!!" Itachi cried in pain as a several mid size thunders crashed to his back, making him stumble slightly before turning around…

"Get your hands off her!!"

"GAAHHH!" Itachi again cried in pain when Naruto demonstrated him why he knocked Neji Hyuuga with a right uppercut to the chin, the Uchiha killer flew away towards Kisame, then recovered in mid-air and landed alongside the shark man who looked at the scene rather…surprised, it was not everyday two geninn prove to be a hinder to Itachi Uchiha, former ANBU captain.

"You came…Naruto" Itachi said as he rubbed his chin, even he couldn't hide the fact that Naruto had a nasty uppercut, it also remind him of the time his dad came with a swollen eye and dislocated jaw because he pissed the mother of Naruto, long before he was born.

"_Maybe…it runs in the blood" _he shrugged that thought aside, on another time maybe, but now Naruto was a target, "Don't make this hard Naruto…come with us and no one will get hurt" Itachi said, his eyes narrowing, then jumping away when a green glowing blade nearly cut him in half, what a surprise he got when he saw that the person that had nearly cut him was a small green imp.

Of course Kisame was so shocked by the fact of a small imp that wielded a sword that only had seconds to rise Samehada before Juniper crashed, Kingdom protector colliding with Samehada, her bringing all her raw strength to bear, making the plaza floor to crack upon impact, and making the shark man to girth his teeth for the sudden unholy pressure of strength.

"Thought you stayed behind, caught with us how?" Yoda asked, his eyes focused on the frame of the Uchiha, feeling how Juniper impacted Kingdom Protector further on Samehada, acting as a leverage so she could make a back somersault and land safely, "Easy…those two escaped once I punched Shego so hard that I stamped her on the wall" June said, smirking at her groaning shark man, "Lower your guard" was all she said as she leaped upwards, Kisame looked at the ascending Juniper, but then looked again to his front, only to see some sort of black and grey beam coming at him, in panic he brought Samehada, but to his surprise and shock, the beam cut open a clean hole on Samehada, impacting squarely on his chest, sending him flying towards a wall.

Itachi in the other hand looked the less bothered by that turn of events, or the intervention of the silver haired boy that looked like a younger Jiraiya, but more serious and holding a weapon similar in some aspects to June's Kingdom Protector.

"Another Keyblade master" Itachi said as he heard how Kisame lodged himself out of the wall, groaning and muttering curses to Juniper and Riku, but Itachi cared less, their target was close…

"I know what really happened in the day of the massacre" Naruto said, making Itachi to look at the blond with mild shock, "Why? Why you hurt Sasuke so much, is because of you he is like that now!" Naruto snapped, hearing how Itachi sighed.

"You would never understand my motivation" Itachi said, seeing how Kisame joined by his side, "Well, now you will see mine! THUNDARA!!" Naruto screamed as he rose his kunai staff at the sky, suddenly the same middle size thunders began to rain upon the two missing ninjas, both jumping away of every single thunderbolt that nearly hit them, to Kisame it was bad, he was a water type, thunder attacks was his weak spot, well thunders are bad in general, but to Kisame it was the worse.

But Itachi kept his cool as he dodged the attacks…

"Barrage!" until he saw Juniper twirl her Keyblade by the chain, then launching it at him, obviously such attack was easy to dodge, but Itachi could clearly see the might behind the attack, if it impacted on him it would ensure several broken bones, or more.

As he dodged the Keyblade and the thunders, he never saw June's smirk…

He saw it when the Keyblade he thought he had dodged grasped his cheek, his Sharingan would forever remind him of the smirk of Juniper, and how the Keyblade that had grasped his cheek, flashed into her hands, along with the momentum of the attack, _"Now is bad" _he though as he jumped again of another launch of the Keyblade.

"Naruto press on Itachi, Riku and master Yoda can deal with fish face!" June said as Kingdom Protector flashed on her hands again, launching it again at the Sharingan user who jumped of the attack, but also dodged a hail of thunderbolts directed only to him, while Kisame had to deal with the oddly fast imp called Yoda and the sliver haired individual who had incredible sword master skills.

Itachi simply couldn't keep on dodging such an attack focused only on him, it was a matter of time before his concentration was broken by a thunderbolt that oddly didn't came of the sky, impacting on his shoulders, the last thing Itachi saw was Naruto's left hand extended at him, fingers cracking with thunders, "Got you"

"Now…Barrage finale" Itachi then turned to see June grab her Keyblade with both hands, launching it at him with incredible strength and going at an unnatural speed, Itachi then realized that while he couldn't dodge the attack she directed at him, neither would be able to dodge and attack of him, with that in mind he began to form hand seals, then he exhaled a great amount of small fireballs at June, and just in time to feel the blunt end of Kingdom Protector impact on his stomach, sending him crashing towards the wall, making it collapse on him.

As for June, her eyes widened when she saw the fireballs coming at her, in instinct she brought her arm together, her arms and raised legs receiving the blunt of the attack before one of the fireballs impacted on her stomach, sending her crashing to the ground, but it only lasted a little while before she regained her bearings and stabilized herself, calling them Kingdom Protector of the rubble Itachi was in, rubbing slightly her stomach.

"Dammit, good thing he is down" she muttered as she stood up and rushed to aid Yoda and Riku, just to suddenly stop altogether when several dark puddles formed on the ground, eyes widening when those puddles took the form of shadow heartless, "OH come on!" she snapped as she punched a nearby shadow, then tried to cut two heartless, just to so said heartless to dodge her attack, it was then when she noticed the looks of the shadow heartless.

Several cylindrical devices were attached to their arms and backs, their pure yellow eyes now sported concentric grey circles, the odd thing was all the shadows were moving in synchrony, waving back and forth, "The hell" she muttered, seeing how Itachi slowly began to stand up of the rubble, staring at the heartless with mild annoyance.

"So…Pein sends his heartless to capture Naruto" Itachi stated, and then focusing his sight on Juniper, "Keybearer…be very wary of Pein, he is not like Maleficent, neither like me or Kisame" Itachi said, looking then at the shark man who nodded, pushed both Yoda and Riku away, dodging several fireballs of Naruto, landing then at the side of Itachi.

"He will hunt Naruto down…and you if you pose a menace to him, be wary of him, he will have no mercy with you if you lower your guard" suddenly a portal formed behind Itachi and Kisame, "Today is just a test of your skills…when you face him, expect pain" was all Itachi said before he and Kisame went through the portal, that one closing, and the heartless that were around suddenly vanished as well, leaving the plaza and the group alone.

"…dammit Naruto, none of your enemies can't be close to normal!" Juniper snapped as she saw Naruto kneel towards Hinata, hugging the tired girl, "Hinata, are you okay?"

Slowly the Hyuuga girl opened her eyes, "Yes…" she said as she reached for something behind her, pulling a bag or something like that, "I got the stuff" was all she said with a grin, making the group sigh, "Reckless she is…a perfect match to you is" Yoda said with a slight smile.

"OH COME ON MASTER!!" Naruto all but snapped at teasing laughs of the groups, laughter than neither June nor Riku shared, "Worried about that guy Pein?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…thinks keep getting complicated by the hour, we better move and find the princesses before Maleficent or the coalition does, I really don't wanna find out what they plan with the girls…or us" June stated as she took a deep breath and then looked at the dark sky.

"Let's go back, we have still a mission to complete, lives depend on it" she said, walking towards the group, leaving Riku shaking his head, "She is quite different than Sora…well a different hero for every occasion" he muttered as he followed Juniper, what a surprise they would get once they reach the Ragnarok.

None of the group didn't noticed the look Valerie was giving to them, her eyes narrowed, and giving a sigh of stress, she was so close of attacking them, but she had orders, and so far attacks against such a large group have ended in failure, all she could do was to wait until either Juniper, Danny or Naruto were alone, then she would attack, but for the moment she would wait.

_On board the Ragnarok…_

June stared at Parfait and Shinji with a critical eye, like measuring them…

"Welcome aboard, we all know Danny can't keep this place afloat alone!" she said cheerfully as she padded the backs of both teens, making them stagger a little, "Thanks for trusting in me" Danny muttered as he walked towards the pilot seat, seating and looking at the space and stars in front of him.

"Well, good to know we have allies, is a comforting feeling if you ask me" Shima asked as she popped out of Naruto's shoulder, Fukasaku occupying Naruto's free shoulder, "Yeah, the more the merrier, besides is not like we don't have the space for them, and the crew is already weird" Dante mentioned, earning a glare of so said crew, "I mean a Te Xuan Ze with the Keyblade, a ghost hybrid with a sophisticated shield as our pilot, a ninja who holds a monster as the mage, three princesses with the purest of Hearts, a kid who looks like a pervert, an imp who is old and is oddly agile, two talking toads, a sexy AI, a weird mechanic and our shy co-pilot" Dante stated, "And what are you then?" June asked with crossed arms, seeing how Danny drank the rest of the elixir, hopefully his wounds would be healed and his powers restored.

"Me? I'm the ace of this ship crew" Dante said with a proud smile, _**"Questionable" **_Cortana said, making Dante scowl, but then smirked, "What do you know anyway" he muttered, _**"Says the guy who has no munny on his name"**_

"Oh crash and burn" June and Hinata said, while the discussion continued, Danny suddenly gripped the steer of the ship, in that moment, Cortana perked up, something Juniper noted, "Something wrong Cortana?"

"_**No, I just remembered something I did, if I could get your attention please?" **_Cortana called, effectively catching the attention of the people gathered on the bridge, _**"As we all know, our current objective is to find and secure the remaining princesses of Hearts before Maleficent or other opposing force capture them for their own deeds" **_Cortana said, making the group nod.

"_**I decided to take the initiative on this, while Danny was on the infirmary, I scanned also the three princesses there, according to the result of that scan I was able to come up with this"**_ Parfait eyes lilted up when a hologram showed up in front of the crew, ten glowing dots visible among the 'map'.

"What are those red dots?" Danny asked, _**"Each Princess is unique because they are pure of heart, darkness don't taint their beings, taking that theory in practice, I was able to pin-point locations were the princesses are or were, ten worlds to be exact, none of them visited by Sora"**_

"So we know squat of them right?" Naruto asked, _**"Exactly, but that doesn't mean is a disadvantage…currently we are the only people who venture on that sector, the time that will take Maleficent to realize of this, we princesses will be safe with us"**_

"But that doesn't secure us the victory" Juniper stated while crossing her arms, her brown eyes staring at the ten red dots in the hologram, "How close we are of those worlds?" she asked, _**"Close enough, but I believe we should bide our time, using the slipstream could make us traceable…even more to Maleficent"**_

"So if we go at normal pace, we won't draw a lot of attention onto us…and onto the princesses" Dante mentioned, "Indeed…risky this is, time of the essence it is too, however patience and caution exercise we must, unless in traps fall we want" Yoda said, making the group nod at his words.

"But…Cortana, there are no more…signatures of the girls on worlds Sora visited?" Cinderella asked, _**"No…besides I summarized that looking asylum in worlds Maleficent already went would cause more danger than needed, such is the case of Snow White hiding in Olympus Coliseum and the one called Kratos"**_

"That guy seemed like a heartless of the kind of Xehanorth, but also seemed like a nobody…is hard to tell…like Vader" Riku said, "Uh…so…where to?" Shinji asked shyly, "Hard to tell" Juniper said as she looked at the map…

"Leave it to me!!" Naruto said as he suddenly popped in front of Shinji, "I know the perfect way to decide our destiny!" he proclaimed with excitement, all wondering what kind of super ninja skill Naruto would use to decide the next world.

Naruto suddenly lowered his headband to his eyes, then began to hum, "…destiny dictates that we should head…here!" Naruto said, suddenly shooting his arm, somehow hitting Shinji on the head, making the group look, and look…

"Naru-teddy…mimicking my cousin won't help us" Hinata reminded, _**"In fact it does" **_Cortana said, making all stare at the hologram, "Eh?" was the only intelligent question of Danny and Parfait.

"_**Naruto selected one of the closest worlds to our location, now from that we can select a path to follow"**_ Cortana said, making Naruto swell in pride…and Shinji to rub his head in pain as he looked at the destination Naruto pointed out.

"So…now that we have a place to go…this remains…" Dante began, "Who gets the coolest room?"

* * *

"Sasuke" Orochimaru hissed, slowly walking were Sasuke was training, the Uchiha worked around with the sword Orochimaru had given to him, letting the power of darkness flow around him and the blade, suddenly the Uchiha made a sweep to three nearby dummies that looked like Naruto, Juniper and Danny, cutting the heads of so said dummies with the darkness wave that came out of his blade.

"What? Can't you see I'm training?" Sasuke snapped at the snake Saninn who simply chuckled at the volatile answer of the Uchiha.

"I do, and I am pleased of what I see, however you must realize…" Orochimaru began; the time Sasuke took to turn around was the time Orochimaru took to place himself behind the Uchiha, suddenly kicking the Uchiha on the sides, sending Sasuke towards a wall.

"You…teme" Sasuke snapped, "He-he, does little emo boy gets angry for being so easily defeated?" Icy suddenly popped behind Sasuke, making him growl in anger, "Buzz off" Sasuke snapped, brushing icy aside like a fly.

"Hmph, and here I thought you would like some info of your brother URK!" icy suddenly was grabbed by Sasuke, her tiny body being constricted by the Uchiha's hand, "Speak" Sasuke snapped in a cold tone of voice.

"My, my, you seem rather angry and focused on making Itachi pay, even though you know the truth behind his little…rampage" Orochimaru said with mirth on his voice, "He was a fool for following those morons, I will make him pay…and when I'm done with him, Konoha and all tied with them will pay" Sasuke sneered, stabbing his sword on the ground, a wave of dark energy suddenly traveling of the blade to the ground, then aimed to the headless dummies, blasting them away into pieces.

"Well…it seems your brother was once again defeated by the Keybearer Juniper" Orochimaru said, making Sasuke glare at him with his Sharingan, "She did what!?"

"Tsk, here to believe the mighty Itachi is being defeated by a simple girl makes me wonder what kind of power he posses, and what kind of power you truly hold, after all Itachi seemed to toy with you last time" Orochimaru hissed, only to see Sasuke sneer, then walk away, holding his sword with him.

"You play a dangerous game Orochimaru" the snake ninja narrowed his eyes slightly at the voice of Nerissa, but let it slide, "Is nothing at all, Sasuke is our best bet against the Keybearer and her cronies, you know it" Orochimaru reminded to Nerissa.

"Maybe the kid is a medium of darkness now, but don't push your luck, the darkness swallows anything that thinks that can control it completely" Nerissa reminded to the snake ninja.

"Oh…but I count with that…after all, the only place Sasuke will lose himself to the darkness will be in a fight, and will swallow his enemies with him" Orochimaru said, making Nerissa slightly smirk.

"In any case, does our esteemed leader have found where the Keybearer is going now?"

"Tch, not even a trace, Drakken and Shego lost their trail on Traverse Town, their Deathclaws although magnificent heartless, prove to be less than a match against the Keybearer and her companions, but that motivates the doctor in making better models, I heard he is planning to create some sort of cross between a berserker and a deathclaw…I heard he will call it…Nemesis"

* * *

The room was fine; the accommodations were beyond fine, they were excellent, even for a ship, he knew that ships such as the Ragnarok are rare findings, and even more with well suited quarters for everyone on the ship, and to top it all no Asuka to torment him.

To Shinji, the Ragnarok was paradise, a perfect place to spend his days, or at least a week away of Asuka, true he cares for her…but anyone has a limit, and so he.

The shy boy stared at his room, like of the size of his old room on his world, a comfortable looking bed, a metallic nightstand at the side of the bed, a closet and a ceiling lamp, the rest of the room was bare, grey and white metallic walls with a black floor, all bare of some decoration, something he would soon add.

Slowly Shinji went to his bed, sitting on it, then laying his body on the soft mattress, pulling then the cover on him, he closed his eyes slowly, letting sleep take him in…

"Shinji wake up!!" only to shot wake in a flash when he heard a very familiar voice scream right at his ear, "…A-a-a…Asuka?"

In front of the scared and shocked Shinji stood a girl of his age, fiery long red hair that had two weird red clips on them, blue sky eyes, dress on a single yellow sundress, hands on her hips and looking at him in a superior manner.

It was then that he noted Naruto right behind her, looking rather…embarrassed, "Uh…Shinji…do you know her?"

_Five minutes later, on the bride…_

Shinji figured out he had only slept fifteen minutes, like all on the crew, with the exception of Naruto and Yoda, one because he liked to explore the ship, and the other because he was meditating and he had felt a 'disturbance' in the force, which later turned to be Asuka and Naruto meeting and facing each other on a shouting match, one that ended in a draw, Shinji actually dreaded that, Asuka was not exactly a quiet girl, and in the time he has been on board the ship, which has been short, he has find out that Naruto IS the loudest ninja to ever live, that Danny is half-dead, and Juniper is not a delicate flower, and her Keyblade slam hurts…a lot.

"So you're Shinji's friend…what we want to know is how the hell you made it here?" Juniper asked, only he, Naruto, Danny, Yoda and Juniper were present on the bridge, leaving the rest to sleep, that and no one dared to wake Dante.

"Oh that was easy, I slipped into a bag glass eyes and idiot Shinji carried, the one you two confused as clothes" Asuka said, narrowing her eyes at that last part, making Shinji gulp, "In any case, if Shinji knows how to pilot then it means so do you" Asuka there perked up, "Of course, I was and still am the number one pilot…only because he had the better mission record didn't meant nothing" Asuka muttered, "That and you were Misato's pet"

"I was not!"

"Your dad was the boss!"

"He left me alone!!!"

"Enough" Juniper snapped, Asuka was about to fight back, that was until Shinji gripped her wrist, she turned around in anger, just to see him shake his head, with an exasperated sigh, Asuka desisted, "Well, is good to know that someone besides Shinji will look the Ragnarok while we are down" Danny said, walking to Asuka, "I'm trusting you to keep this bucket of bolts afloat when we are down okay?" Asuka looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow, and then brightened up, "But of course! Only the best is suited to pilot this mean machine!" she boasted.

"Good to know" Juniper said, "Alright enough! Can we go to sleep now? If Hinata finds me awake at these hours she is going to bite my head off, I risked my butt to slip pass my room to explore the ship while she was on the neighbor room" Naruto said, walking away of the bridge, making Danny and June sigh, "Insist I do, match to him, she is" Yoda added, then turning to Asuka, who seemed not to be phased by the fact a small green imp thingy was talking to her, "Trust given to you we have…fail us not" he added as he followed Naruto and exited the bridge.

"Feel the love" Asuka muttered, "Just…amp down Asuka…this is not like the EVA" Shinji muttered, "Like?" she asked.

"The fate of the universe is at stake" Shinji replied as he guided Asuka out of the bridge, "Like there is a difference this time" was the last Danny and June heard of Asuka for the day.

"…do you trust her?" June asked, "She reminds me of Valerie's temper and slight ego, but if Shinji trust her then so do I…what about you?" Danny asked to the Te Xuan Ze, "Mostly…but her attitude leaves much to desire…but we can't be picky now, specially with that will come up ahead, Cortana keep watch, Danny let's hit the bunk" Juniper said, walking away of the bridge, Danny by his part took a deep sigh, true they were getting allies, but so their enemies, with that in mind he went to sleep, surely a little pillow talk would surely clear his mind a little.

_The next 'day'…_

"Okay so we are agree on this, Shinji will cook" June exclaimed as she padded her stomach, alongside her every person, including Asuka agreed on her decision, Shinji might be shy and borderline emo…but he knew how to cook.

"Now that we have someone who we know won't feed us toxic waste" June said, referring to the attempts of various members of the crew on making food, "We can focus now on our next objective, what's our status regarding the next world Cortana?" June asked.

"_**We approached the world's orbit about five minutes ago…a small, yet considerable concentration of heartless was detected on a sector of the world, such sector also has a Princess signature"**_

"Looks like either Maleficent got ahead of us…" Dante began, "Or the heartless simply are as draw to a pure heart as they are to a normal heart" Danny replied, "Which means no good" Asuka ended, "Partly, the princesses can fend off the darkness way better that someone with a normal heart, which means they are as capable as the Keybearer to defend themselves and anyone around them" Riku mentioned, "Pure hearted yet capable of delivering a royal beat down…man this gets better and better" June said, enjoying the slight blush of Cinderella and Snow White.

"Well, no point talking now, we gotta get down, Danny, Naruto, let's roll!" June proclaimed as she stood up, but as soon she did as so, she felt that she was forgetting something, and so the rest.

"…probably nothing" she muttered as Danny and Naruto followed her to the teleportation room, it was when they left that the crew remembered.

"Hey! One of us had to go with them!!"

* * *

_and so another chapter gone, i hope you aprove the three new members of the ship, i know some of you will ask why, well i have read some fics of Kingdom hearts that include anime, so i thought why not to include the shy kid who pilotd a behemoth, a spitfire who piloted liek thr shy kid, and the eccentric mechanic, is like those old anime shows with the odd family members, kinda classis, or not, i don't know, in any case until a next time, read and review._

_See ya!!_


End file.
